Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Female Indonesia! Contain OC! Indonesia menyamar menjadi siswi SMA karena desakan bosnya, apa yang akan terjadi di SMA Bakti? Drama, humor, cinta monyet anak SMA, romance antara sesama Nation, tawuran... Semua menjadi satu disini! Read and review, please!
1. Prolouge

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

Prolouge: Pemberitahuan

Hari-hari di Istana Negara seperti biasa damai. Gedungnya sudah dibersihkan sampai kinclong dan perbaikan yang harus dilakukan sudah dilakukan. Benda-benda seni yang ada didalam telah dibersihkan (walau hanya sekedar dilap) dan ditaruh dengan sudut yang tepat. Sampah-dapah yang menggangu sudah dibuang dan tanaman sudah disiram. Di halaman, rusa-rusa dengan santai merumput atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat siang hari itu tidak terlalu panas. Hari ini juga tidak ada turis yang datang karena Presiden dan keluarganya sedang ada di Istana Negara. Hari itu akan benar-benar damai kalau tidak ada…

**"AAAAAPAAAAAAAAAA?**"

…teriakan itu…

Raden Seruni Ayu Nirmala atau lebih sering dipanggil Nesia, Nation-tan Indonesia dan yang paling cantik di Asia Tenggara, langsung menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah berteriak sampai max. Bosnya, Presiden SBY hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang kaget oleh teriakan Nesia. Dia sudah mengenal wanita didepannya ini selama 7 tahun tapi tetap saja belum terbiasa dengan teriakan Nation-tan satu ini apalagi saat sisi yanderenya keluar [1]. Jujur, dia juga kaget saat Menteri Pendidikan memberitahukan ide ini kepadanya dan langsung menentang ide itu karena Nesia sudah sibuk ikut membantu menyelesaikan perkara-perkara korupsi, hukum, utang, dan menjaga hubungan dengan Nation lain. Rasanya kasihan kalau memberikan misi ini padanya yang sudah jauh lebih sibuk dari Presiden sendiri dari waktu pemerintahan almarhum Presiden Soekarno.

"…Bos…" Nesia berbisik. "Bos serius mau kasih saya misi begini? Saya, dengan segala hormat, menolak misi ini. Saya tidak perlu memberitahu Bos lagikan soal bagaimana sibuknya saya? Kenapa tidak Jakarta saja yang ambil misi ini? Dia kan tidak sesibuk saya? Walau pun dia itu kurus, diakan ikut latihan TNI sekali seminggu [2] dan dia sudah ikut perang sejak kecil! Dibandingkan dengan anak ABG sih… Kecil buat dia! Atau adik-adik saya yang lainnya seperti Bandung dan Surabaya? Kenapa harus saya? Karena badan saya kecil? Karena wajah saya memang pas untuk jadi ABG? Karena Bos ingin menghukum saya karena paperwork gak kelar-kelar? Bos tahukan saya ini sakit [3]?" Nesia langsung nyerocos dengan wajah panik.

"Nesia…," dengan nada lembut seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil, SBY melanjutkan, "Misi ini untuk mendapat masukan langsung tentang keadaan pendidikan di negara ini. Kalau kita kirim orang sebagai penilai akreditasi, itu takkan cukup. Harus ada yang langsung membaur kedalam sekolah tanpa dicurigai… Jakarta memang bisa saja diberi misi ini tapi keadaan sekolah yang dipilih..."

"Tapi masa sebagai murid SMA sih? Kenapa bukan jadi guru! Kalau jadi guru sejarah, saya pasti langsung jadi guru sejarah paling hebat di negeri ini! Wong saya, secara harafiah, terlibat dalam semua itu! Saya yang paling tahu tentang sejarah negara ini! Kalau jadi guru saya mau! Memangnya kenapa sih sekolah ini!" Sambil cemberut, wanita Melayu itu melipat tangan.

"Ng… Sekolah ini… Yah… Sekolah yang kami pilih ini sering terlibat tawuran. Kasihan kalau Jakarta terlibat tawuran… Tapi kamukan perempuan jadi tidak akan terlibat tawuran…"

"Nah! Kenapa yang dipilih sekolah yang suka tawuran? Lagipula belum tentu karena saya perempuan saya gak akan diapa-apakan! Lagipula saya sama sekali tidak mau terlibat dalam gencet-gencetan! Belum lagi taksir-taksiran anak-anak yang suka moody dan keras kepala khas ABG! Malas ah terlibat yang begituan! Kebanyakan drama! Saya gak mau berantem nanti di sekolah! Kalau sisi yandere, maksud saya sisi sadis saya keluar gimana hayo? Saya walau pun gak akan membunuh warga negara Indonesia [4], saya tetap akan bikin mereka babak belur loh! Bos mau tanggung jawab kalau ada apa-apa?" Nesia kembali teriak-teriak sampai merah wajahnya.

"Kami pilih sekolah yang terlibat tawuran agar kamu bisa mencari tahu sumber dari tawuran ini dan menghentikan tawuran ini. Walau hanya satu tawuran bisa menghentikan tawuran lainnya. Ini demi masa depan anak-anak kita. Kamu tak maukan calon-calon pemimpin yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki negara ini terlibat tawuran?"

Nesia terdiam. Iya juga ya… Rasanya sayang juga kalau semua potensi itu terbuang dalam tawuran… Kalau tenaga berlebihan itu dicurahkan dalam olah raga, bisa menang SEA GAMES dan pertandingan olah raga lainnya walau atletnya bodoh. Dia juga tak mau anak-anak remaja itu mengotori tangannya dengan darah anak remaja lainnya dan yang paling parah, tewas dalam tawuran. Itu sangat menyakitkan, tunas yang belum besar menghilang sebelum bisa berbuah. Dan kalau mau jujur, dia sendiri ingin merasakan kehidupan anak sekolah, dia ingin mengecap pendidikan, bukan pendidikan dari Netherlands [5], tapi dari orang Indonesia sendiri. Dia ingin bersenang-senang seperti anak ABG tapi dia tahu dia punya tugas sebagai seorang Nation. Mungkin misi kali ini adalah kesempatan untuknya untuk mengetahui semua itu.

"…Bagaimana dengan World Meeting? Saya harus ikut…"

"Tenang, kalau ada World Meeting aku akan buatkan surat izin yang akan langsung diberikan ke kepala sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau kamu terima misi ini, kepala sekolah harus diberitahu tentang jati dirimu."

"EH?"

"Tenang, yang diberitahu hanya kepala sekolah saja. Kamu boleh ancam dia untuk tidak membeberkan, kalau kamu mau. Aku sendiri akan berbicara langsung dengannya."

"…oh…

Nesia mengangka kepalanya dan memandang burung Garuda yang ada di belakang meja kerja bosnya, yang disangkutkan di atas tembok. Burung Garuda itu walau sudah ribuan kali ia lihat tetap terlihat mengesankan, walau bentuknya sama saja dengan lambang negara yang ia lihat dimana-mana. Rasanya sayang sekali kalau anak-anak ini melupakan jati diri mereka sebagai orang Indonesia dan melupakan Burung Garuda, melupakan Pancasila, dan melupakan jerih payah para pahlawan untuk mendapat kemerdekaan.

…

…

…

"Eh… Ng…" Nesia memainkan jarinya sambil malu-malu memandang SBY. SBY hanya tersenyum kebapakan.

"Aku takkan memaksamu. Kamu sudah kuanggap anak sendiri, Nesia. Kau punya hak untuk memilih. Kamu boleh menolak. Aku takkan marah…"

_'Bos…' _Akhirnya Nesia menghela napas. "Ya sudah deh. Aku terima misi ini." Nesia tersenyum lemah. SBY tersenyum lebar.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, ayo kita temui calon kepala sekolahmu. Dia sudah menunggu."

"EEEH! Dia sudah disini? Hah! Jangan-jangan…" Nesia memandang curiga bosnya.

"….." SBY melihat kearah lain.

"HA!" Nesia menunjuk bosnya. "Bos sudah tahu saya akan terimakan! Makanya sudah panggil orangnya sebelum ngasih tahu saya! Ga jadi! Saya ga jadi deh!" Nesia hendak keluar ruangan tapi langsung dihadang seorang petinggi KOPASUS dan petinggi TNI.

"Ga bisa, Nesia. Kamu sudah terima. Kamu harus tanggung jawab. Dua orang ini akan menahanmu kalau kamu macam-macam sebelum sampai ke ruang tamu." Nesia memandang galak dua pria besar didepannya. Keduanya memandang balik. Mereka berdua sudah tahu seperti apa Indonesia kalau sudah serius berkelahi [6], belum lagi sisi sadisnya. Walau sehari-harinya dia itu sakit-sakitan, mengingat dia itu sudah berumur 1.000 tahun lebih, pengalaman bertarungnya pasti sudah jauh melebihi mereka semua. Apalagi perang jaman dulu itu benar-benar bloody alias berdarah atau sadis. Jujur, mereka respek sekaligus takut dengan wanita didepan mereka ini. Dia sudah menyaksikan saat mereka mengucapkan sumpah dan ikut latihan militer dengan mereka.

"Ck. Ya sudah." Nesia langsung keluar ruangan, diikuti oleh SBY dan dua orang petinggi militer itu.

* * *

><p>Agustinus Cokro Setiawan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Saat sarapan tadi, ada seorang tentara yang mucul didepan terasnya, mengatakan agar beliau siap-siap dan berangkat ke Istana Negara. Dia dan istrinya benar-benar bingung. Di depan rumahnya ada sebuah mobil dengan plat militer dan 2 orang lagi tentara. Tetangganya sudah berkumpul dan bisik-bisik. Dengan keheranan, Cokro langsung ganti baju dan mengenakan kemeja batik dengan lengan pendek dan celana panjang, tak lupa merapikan kumisnya yang lumayan tebal dan mulai memutih. Dia pun masuk ke mobil, diapit dengan 2 tentara dikanan-kirinya dan tentara yang tadi menyapanya duduk didepan sebagai supir. Selama perjalanan mereka berempat diam, ketiganya tidak megatakan apa-apa sementara Cokro sendiri tidak tahu harus ngomong apa. Sesampainya di Istana Negara, beliau dibawa masuk ke ruangan yang mewah dan disuguhi teh dengan cangkir dan teko yang ia yakin berharga jutaan rupiah. Tehnya enak tapi hanya bertiga dengan 2 orang tentara yang hanya diam saja tentu membuat suasana menjadi canggung.<p>

Cokro hendak untuk protes sampai pintu didepannya terbuka. Mata orang tua itu langsung melebar dan kacamatanya merosot. Di depannya adalah… Adalah… Adalah…

Presiden RI, Soebono Bambang Yudhoyono

Cokro langsung sport jantung ketika orang no.1 di Indonesia ini tersenyum dan duduk di depannya. Cokro langsung memperhatikan pakaiannya dan merapikan tempat-tempat yang kusut tapi bukan. Bayangkan, seorang kepala sekolah SMA yang suka rusuh dan ikut tawuran satu ruangan dengan seorang Presiden! Mau tak mau pasti minder.

"Tidak usah gugup, Pak. Santai saja. Kami tidak akan apa-apakan Bapak kok." Beliau tersenyum dan Cokro dengan susah payah tersenyum.

"M-Ma-Maaf, Pak SBY… Saya cuma… kaget… bisa bertemu seorang Presiden…" _'Kaget setengah mati…'_

"Tidak, saya yang harus minta maaf. Tiba-tiba menyuruh TNI membawa Anda kesini. Saya yakin Anda mengira ada konspirasi dan semacamnyakan?"

"Ahahaha… Anda benar… Saya kira saya akan jadi kambing hitam suatu perkara penting Negara dan saya akan dituduh terlibat dalam konspirasi melawan seorang anggota DPR- Ah, maaf! Saya malah ngelantur." Wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa… Anda benar. Anda akan terlibat sebuah konspirasi. Bukan konspirasi yang buruk kok."

"Ha?" Sekarang dirinya makin keheranan. SBY menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya, sebuah album foto. Cokro melirik SBY dan SBY menunjuk album foto tersebut.

"Didalam album foto itu terdapat salah satu rahasia besar Negara ini dan salah satu rahasia dunia ini yang telah ada berabad-abad."

Cokro kini menengguk ludah. Apakah gerangan didalam album yang biasa saja ini? Dengan tangan gemetar dia membuka album tersebut. Foto pertama adalah foto dengan semua anggota PPKI, mereka semua duduk di sebuah meja panjang dan terlihat seperti sedang dalam rapat. Di sebelah Ir. Soekarno berdiri seorang wanita Melayu mengenakan kebaya sedang menuangkan teh. Karena gambarnya tidak terlalu jelas, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Di halaman kedua adalah istri Soekarno, Fatmawati, sedang menjahit Bendera Merah Putih. Didepannya adalah seorang wanita yang walau wajahnya tidak kelihatan, ia yakin itu wanita yang sama dengan di foto tadi. Istri Soekarno yang lainkah? Dia balik halaman berikutnya adalah ketika Ir. Soekarno membacakan Proklamasi Kemerdekaan di sebuah podium dengan Drs. Moh. Hatta dibelakangnya. Dan di sebelah Moh. Hatta, ada wanita itu lagi. Kali ini dia bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Dia cantik sekali, bukan, sangat sangat sangat dan sangat cantik. Lebih cantik dari semua artis yang ia lihat di TV. Wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Wanita itu tersenyum dan terlihat seperti sedang menangis bahagia. Senyumannya seperti menular dan Cokro ikut tersenyum. Di halaman selanjutnya adalah foto Jenderal Sudirman sedang berdiskusi dengan orang-orang yang terlihat seperti tentara dan betapa kagetnya ia, wanita itu juga ada. Kali ini dia memakai seragam militer dan membawa bambu runcing. Di halaman berikutnya adalah Adam Malik yang sedang ikut rapat ASEAN dan lagi, wanita itu ada di belakangnya. Kini roda gigi pikiran Cokro mulai berjalan. Sambil menyipitkan mata, dia melihat ada lagi orang-orang berdiri dibelakan setiap peserta ASEAN. Di halaman berikutnya adalah pengangkatan perwira-perwira TNI dari Lubang Buaya yang menjadi korban kebengisan PKI, wanita itu ada lagi, bersimpuh disebelah mayat-mayat itu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi kepalanya yang diperban. Mata Cokro melebar. Renggang waktu kemerdekaan dan kejadian 30 September itu 20 tahun dan wanita itu masih ada dan sama sekali _tidak menua._ Tetap terlihat berumur 20 tahun. Cokro menelan ludah. Di halaman selanjutnya adalah foto Soekarno dan Drs. Moh. Hatta berdiri dengan bendera merah putih dibelakang mereka. Wanita itu ada lagi, berdiri di sebelah Soekarno dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan perutnya dengan anggun. Kali ini Cokro menyadari di kedua telinga gadis itu diselipkan masing-masing bunga melati. Ketiganya tersenyum ke kamera dan terlihat rileks. Di halaman berikutnya adalah foto Soeharto dengan wakilnya dengan background sama dan wanita itu ada lagi. Bedanya kali kebayanya berbeda dan dia memakai bunga anggrek. Di halaman berikutnya adalah foto Gusdur dan wakilnya dan wanita itu juga ada. Dua foto berikutnya adalah foto dengan Habibie dan Megawati dan wanita juga ada dan tidak berubah sama sekali. Di foto terakhir, dia berfoto dengan SBY dan Jusuf Kalla. Cokro menahan napas, selama 60 tahun lebih, wanita itu terus hidup dan tidak menua sama sekali. Bagaikan… Bagaikan… Bukan manusia…

"Pak Cokro?" Suara khawatir SBY menyadarkannya. "Ada yang Anda dapat simpulkan dari foto-foto tadi?"

Cokro memandang SBY sebentar dan menelan ludah lagi. "S-Saya… m-menyadari kalau di setiap foto ini… ada seorang wanita Melayu… Dan dia tidak menua sama sekali… Seperti… bukan manusia…" Kini dia berkeringat dingin. "Pak SBY? Saya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Anda menunjukkan ini kepada saya…" Beliau memandang SBY dengan ngeri dan heran bercampur. SBY hanya tersenyum.

"Kau benar. Dia bukan manusia." Cokro menahan napas dan detak jantungnya makin cepat. Apa? Apa? Bukan manusia? Alienkah?

"Tapi disaat yang sama, aku juga manusia."

Cokro tersentak dan melihat di sebelah sofa berdiri seorang wanita Melayu mengenakan kebaya bewarna pink dan kain batik coklat dan selop kayu. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan ikal jatuh di bahunya dengan elegan. Bibirnya yang bewarna pink teras terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang sawo matang. Di kedua telinganya masing-masing diselipkan bunga melati. Dari dirinya terpancar suatu aura… Aura yang elegan dan disaat yang sama mengintimidasi. Dia… wanita yang sama dengan yang difoto-foto tadi.

"Pak Agustinus Cokro Setiawan?" Suara lembutnya terdengar sangat keibuan baginya. "Kenalkan, nama saya Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Cokro dengan sungkan berdiri dan menyalami tangan itu. "Saya juga dikenal sebagai Nusantara, Netherlands East Indie atau Hindia Timur dan…"

"Indonesia"

_DEG!_

Kaki Cokro sudah tidak sanggup menahannya dan ia pun terduduk dilantai. Seruni tetap menjabat erat tangannya. Dengan santai dia melanjutkan, "Aku adalah satu bagian hidup Negara ini, jika Negara ini hancur maka saya mati. Saya boleh dibilang, personifikasi tanah air ini. Selama Negara Indonesia ada, saya ada."

_DEG DEG DEG DEG _

Cokro memandang wanita didepannya dengan horor dan berusaha menarik tangannya tetapi Seruni atau Indonesia menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Saya lahir ketika Gajah Mada menyatukan Nusantara. Saya ada saat orang-orang kulit putih datang ke Indonesia. Saya ada disetiap pertempuran merebut kemerdekaan. Saya ada saat Boedi Oetomo dibentuk. Saya ada saat Proklamasi. Saya ada dalam pertempuran mempertahankan kemerdekaan. Silahkan sebut setiap kejadian sejarah Indonesia, saya ada dan saya mengalami kejadian itu."

Genggaman tangannya makin erat.

"Saya nyata dan saya hidup. Saya adalah Indonesia."

Agustinus Cokro Setiawan akhirnya pingsan.

30 menit kemudian…

Cokro membuka mata dan melihat langit-langit yang tidak ia kenal. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan duduk dengan susah payah. Secangkir teh disodorkan kepadanya. "Ah Terimaka-" Dia menoleh dan melihat SBY. "HAH!" Dia langsung menjauh dan menabrak lengan sofa. Sekarang semua kejadian tadi mulai terputar didalam pikirannya. Yang dia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah wajah Indonesia yang kaget. Dia melihat ke depan dan melihat Indonesia sedang terbaring tidur di sofa di depannya. Cokro langsung mengambil cangkirnya dan meneguk teh banyak-banyak.

"Sudah tenang, Pak Cokro?" SBY tersenyum tenang.

"I-Iya…" Cokro mengelus-elus dadanya. "Jadi… Alasan Anda mempertemukan saya dengan… dengan… Indonesia…?" Dengan susah payah ia ucapkan nama itu. Walau setiap hari ia dengar dan katakan nama Negaranya, tetap saja bertemu dengan wujud manusianya membuat dirinya yang sudah hampir 60 tahun shock.

"Gampangnya, Menteri Pendidikan dan saya ingin memasukkan Indonesia ke sekolah Anda sebagai siswi kelas 1 untuk mendapat masukan secara langsung apa yang dibutuhkan siswa-siswi untuk berprestasi, bukannya gencet-gencetan dan tawuran. Diharapkan agar kita dapat cara untuk menekan angka jumlah murid yang tidak lulus tahun melalui laporan Indonesia. Sekolah Anda dipilih sebagai sekolah dimana Indonesia akan bersekolah. Tentu saja, dia akan menyamar dan Anda merahasiakan jati dirinya. Anda juga tidak boleh mengistimewakan dia kecuali saat dia tidak masuk sekolah." Melihat wajah Cokro yang kebingungan, SBY menjelaskan.

"Secara tak langsung, Indonesia ikut membantu saya memimpin negeri ini, menyelesaikan kasus korupsi, menangkap teroris dan yang paling penting, menjalin hubungan baik dengan negara lain. Bukan cuma Indonesia, di setiap negara memiliki minimal satu personifikasi atau bagian hidup negara tersebut. Hubungan tiap personifikasi mencerminkan hubungan tiap negara. Bisa dibilang bahwa Indonesia adalah gambaran Negara kita sekarang. Coba pegang dahi Indonesia."

Cokro dengan heran berjalan ke sisi Indonesia dan memegang dahinya. Matanya membelalak. "Ya ampun! Panas sekali! Dia seharusnya masuk rumah sakit!" SBY memandangnya dengan mata sayu.

"Suhu tubuhnya sudah seperti itu selama 20 tahun. Selama 20 tahun juga keadaan Negara ini menjadi parah."

"20…" Cokro kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dia juga mendapat luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya selama hampir 500 tahun. Ada juga luka akibat bencana alam. Dia tak pernah memberitahu luka mana yang ia dapat dari kejadian mana tapi saya tak mau tahu. Bagi saya mengetahui gambaran seperti apa kehidupan yang ia telah lalui, itu sudah cukup. Jika aku ingin tahu keadaan Negara, aku hanya tinggal melihat wanita ini."

Cokro terdiam. Dia memandang iba wanita yang tertidur didepannya. Kecantikannya pasti ia dapat dari keindahan alam negeri ini tapi sayangnya dihancurkan oleh pemuda-mudi negaranya sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

"Saya harap dengan misi ini, kita bisa menyelamatkan generasi penerus kita, supaya mereka tidak mengulang kesalahan kita para orang dewasa dan agar… Indonesia bisa tenang dan bahagia…"

"…Baiklah, saya terima Indonesia ke sekolah saya… Ah, aku harus panggil dia apa?"

"Seruni. Panggil dia Seruni. Dan… Terima kasih telah menerima permintaan kami ini." Presiden RI tersebut mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Cokro ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya.

"Sama-sama. Ng… Bisa tolong Anda ceritakan tentang personifikasi negara lain? Saya agak penasaran…"

* * *

><p><strong>Er... Jadi juga fic ini. Sudah seminggu plot cerita ini ada dalam kepala saya minta dikeluarkan. Jadilah fic ini setelah 2 jam mengetik. Disini Nesia menjadi murid SMA, pasti akan ada drama dan humor di fic ini. Akan ada banyak OC disini dan Pak Cokro aka kepala sekolah akan menjadi salah satu tokoh penting di fic ini karena dia akan memback up Nesia kalau ada apa-apa terjadi yang berhubungan dengan rahasianya sebagai Nation. <strong>

**Bos Indonesia adalah Presiden SBY. Yang nyata sama sekali ga ada hubungannya kok dengan cerita ini. Wong ini fiksi. Bos Neation itu harus Presiden/Sultan/Kaisar/Raja/Ratukan?**

**Aku mendelete fic Days of Love dan sekarang sedang direwrite. Aku gak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama dan Seruni ga akan jai Mary Sue. Oke? Oke.**

**[1] Kuhitung, Indonesia sudah dijajah dan berusaha merdeka selama kurang lebih 450 tahun jadi kupikir Nesia sudah terlibat banyak pertempuran. Selain itu tempernya orang Indonesiakan suka meledak-ledak dan bisa jadi sadis banget, jadilah sisi yandere Indonesia.**

**[2] Sebagai ibukota Indonesia, lantas Jakarta jadi paling kuat. Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak bom, bos Jakarta alias Gubernur DKI Jakarta menyuruh dia latihan bareng militer seminggu sekali. Usia Jakartakan sudah 300 tahun lebih dan bisa memakai senjata, kalo disuruh berantem sama anak SMA, babak belur tuh anak. Kalo disuruh berantem sama Negara kayak America, langsung teparlah Nesia dan Jakarta.**

**[3] Sekarang Indonesia lagi banyak masalah jadinya Nesia sakit-sakitan. Mau minum obat, jamu, atau ke dukun ga sembuh-sembuh sakit kepala dan demamnya jadi apa boleh buat. Waktu hari Minggu, dia pake untuk tidur siang sampai kurang lebih 12 jam. Saya sendiri pernah selama itu.**

**[4] Kalau berperang, pasti ada nyawa melayang. Pasti ada membunuh dan dibunuh. Walau kasihan, Nesia disini pernah menyaksikan pembunuhan dan pernah membunuh. Yang namanya perang itu tak ada belas kasihan. Dan sesadis apa pun Nesia saat masuk yandere mode, dia gak akan membunuh rakyatnya sendiri, cuma bikin babak belur.**

**Sedikit quick view untuk chapter berikutnya:**

**"Selamat datang di SMA Bakti, Nesia- Ah, Seruni..."**

**"Weits! Cakep banget tuh cewek! Murid baru?"**

**"Gila... Jago banget lu sama sejarah! Lu udah kayak yang langsung terlibat!"**

**"Gawat! Sekolah kita diserang!"**

**"Ya ampun... Baru hari pertama sudah segila ini..."**

**Please review! No flame, please!**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hari Pertama<p>

Belum pernah Nesia merasa seharu ini seumur hidupnya, kecuali saat mendengar Proklamasi dikumandangkan, ketika Mesir/Egypt sebagai Nation pertama yang mengakuinya, ketika merayakan 17 Agustus untuk pertama kali, saat merayakan natal dengan Amerika dan negara lainnya, mistletoe dengan… dengan… [1] dan… Yah, ada banyak momen istimewa bagi Nesia, tapi yang satu ini ada di level yang sama sekali berbeda.

Diatas mejanya terletak sebuah kotak berisi seragam sekolahnya. Dia sudah tahu seperti apa seragam sekolahnya, kemeja putih biasa dengan logo SMA dan rok abu-abu. Seragam SMA tipikal Indonesia. Setiap hari dia melihatnya tapi memakainya…

Wajah Nesia langsung tersipu pink.

Dia memang pernah sekolah, tapi itu saat Holland menjajahnya dan yang dia dapat home schooling yang diajari langsung dari Holland. Adik-adiknya tak mendapat kesempatan untuk sekolah kecuali Jakarta atau Batavia saat itu. Mereka baru bisa sekolah saat Budi Utomo didirikan, Nesia memakai kesempatan ini dan diam-diam mengajari adik-adiknya membaca dan menulis huruf kapital [2].

Di sebelah kotak tersebut ada setumpuk buku pelajaran dan buku kosong, tempat pensil yang sudah diisi dengan berbagai alat tulis, baju olahraga, sepatu kets, beberapa set kaus kaki, ransel, dan beberapa jepit ramput untuknya. Dan sebuah BlackBerry Onyx. Sudah diisi dengan pulsa yang sudah sangat cukup untuk 3 bulan, contact SBY, adik-adiknya, Nation ASEAN dan no Pak Cokro. Sudah ada juga group ASEAN RULES! di BlackBerry Messanger yang dibuat oleh Singapore. Ada juga group TOTALLY! yang dibuat oleh Poland, yang dimana semua anggotanya itu Nation perempuan dan Poland sendiri. Kenapa Poland jadi laki-laki sendiri? Karena diluar dugaan dia sangat nyambung dengan para Nation cewek [3].

Lalu di BBM contactsnya ada banyak status lucu seperti:

AWESOME Prussia just had many AWESOME BEER!

Bruder drink too much beer, it's troublesome *inserticonsweatdrop*

Veeeee~ Pasta~

Shut up, tomato bastard!

Tried new spell, still Russia comes out

You called, da? England?

AMORE FOR THE WORLD!

Everything originated from Korea, DAZE!

Nii-san~ MARRY ME OR I'LL-

HAMBURGER! HERO! I LOVE THEM BOTH!

Aiyah! SHINATTY-CHAN, ARU!

Nesia tertawa kecil membaca status mereka semua. Asyik sekali punya BB kalau semua contactsnya itu Nation. **(Reader sudah tahu status siapa sajakan diatas?)**

"…Rasanya tidak sabar untuk hari Senin…"

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelah pertemuan itu, Cokro tetap kaget saat melihat daftar contactsnya, disitu terdaftar nomor SBY dan Indonesia. Khusus untuk mereka berdua, dia pakai sebutan BOS untuk SBY dan IBU untuk Indonesia. Dia pakai IBU karena… ibunya sudah almarhum dan ia merasa Indonesia memang pantas dipanggil ibu. Bukan karena penampilan tapi karena dedikasinya dan penderitaannya untuk negara ini. Juga karena walau baru bertemu sekali, Cokro sudah merasa sangat sayang pada wanita itu sebagai anggota keluarganya.<p>

Cokro juga kaget saat melihat penampilan Indonesia sebagai siswi SMA. Dia memakai seragam tipikal SMA, kemeja putih dan rok abu-abu dan sneakers. Bunga melatinya hilang dan digantikan dengan jepit rambut dengan bunga melati. Bunga melati memang bunga nasional Indonesia dan sangat cocok dengannya. Indonesia, bukan, Seruni duduk didepannya didalam kantornya, terlihat gelisah dan sekali-kali merapikan baju dan rambutnya. Dia benar-benar cantik dan Cokro kaget melihat badan molek Indonesia yang walau memakai seragam, tetap dapat disadari orang-orang. _'Memang benar-benar personifikasi negara Indonesia…' _pikirnya melihat Indonesia kembali mengigit bibir karena gelisah.

"Selamat datang di SMA Bakti, Nesia- Ah! Seruni…"

"Aduh… Pak, saya benar-benar cemas nih… Saya dulu belajar sendiri dengan Belanda… Saya ga pernah belajar dengan orang lain. Saya benar-benar cemas nih… Kalo saya jadi guru sejarah, saya bisa banget. Kalo saya ga ngerti pelajarannya… Aduh…"

"Gapapa kok, Seruni. Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tahu saya. Ntar saya urus."

Seruni tidak mendengarkan.

"Lalu apa jadinya kalau ada Negara yang datang berkunjung saat aku ga ada di rumah… Bisa kacau. Kalo negara ASEAN tidak masalah tapi kalau Malaysia… Aduh… Bisa dicuri hartaku… Kalau America… Aduh… Bisa ludes makanan di kulkas… Kalau Swiss yang datang… Gapapa deh. Aku ada di sekolah… Bisa kabur bayar hutang sama dia [4]… Tapi dia punya machine gun… Aduh… Kalau Australia yang datang… Bisa-bisa dia bawa semua satwanya… Aduh..."

Walau Cokro penasaran dengan negara lainnya, dia berdehem. "Sudah waktunya masuk kelas." Seruni menghela napas dan keluar kantor sebelum muncul lagi.

"Pak Cokro, saya titip senjata saya dikantor Bapak ya~"

"Hah?"

Di meja sudah terletak keris, bambu runcing, dan sebuah pistol lengkap dengan amunisi dan selembar notes.

_Sekarang banyak teroris jadi saya dan provinsi-provinsi saya wajib bawa senjata. Tenang, saya gak akan bunuh siapa-siapa kok~ Selama situasi masih memungkinkan… Kalau harus dibunuh atau nanti dapat hukuman nanti, kenapa tidak dibunuh di tempat itu juga penjahatnya? Ga rugi uang dan waktu._

"…" Beliau keringat dingin.

* * *

><p>"Nama saya Nana Ningsih. Saya guru sejarah dan wali kelasmu. Kamu jangan nakal dalam kelas saya ya." Wanita itu mengedip. Seruni tersenyum. Wanita didepannya itu lumayan cantik dengan rambut bob yang sudah dilayer dan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan lengan berenda dan rok tulip hitam dan heels hitam. Lumayan stylish.<p>

"Tenang bu, saya ga akan rame. Saya sangat suka pelajaran sejarah." Dia balik mengedip. Bu Nana nyengir. Sepertinya anak ini bakal jadi murid yang populer baik diantara anak-anak dan guru.

"Saya sudah dengar dari Pak Cokro. Kamu punya penyakit dan selama ini home schooling dan sekarang kamu sudah bisa dibilang sehat dan walimu memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah umum ya? Kamu punya penyakit apa?"

"Eh… Penyakit saya… Penyakit turunan… Ng… Singkat kata, kakek saya mengidap sesuatu yang mirip kanker tapi bukan lalu penyakit itu diturunkan kepada saya." Memang, resiko seorang Nation luka berat sama tingginya dengan penderita kanker terluka. Penderita kanker kalau luka atau lebam sedikit saja langsung parah sekalikan? Nation juga, kalau keadaan negaranya makin parah, makin sakit atau lukalah dia.

"Seperti kanker tapi bukan? Aneh sekali."

"….." Seruni tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, ini kelasmu. Kelas 1-E." Bu Nana membuka pintu dan seisi kelas langsung balik ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Dengan sedikit semburat pink di kedua pipinya, Seruni memberanikan diri masuk ke kelas, dimana mata semua orang langsung mengarah kepadanya. Tak sedikit siswa yang langsung tersipu melihatnya. "Anak-anak. Ini Seruni. Dia baru saja keluar dari RS dan sekarang akan bergabung dengan kita. Seruni, kenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu."

GLEK

Seruni dengan susah payah tersenyum.

"Na-Namaku Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala. Panggil saja Seruni. S-Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua…"

Semua anak laki-laki langsung berteriak "HALO!" sambil nyengir.

"Seruni, kamu duduk disebelah Tari. Tari, angkat tangan."

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang yang diikat menjadi braid langsung mengangkat tangan dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya saat Seruni. "Nama gue Tari! Utari Casandra. Seneng deh akhirnya dapat teman sebangku! Sepi!"

Seruni tersenyum. "Halo juga."

Dua cowok yang duduk didepan mereka langsung menengok. Satu seorang cowok kurus dengan kacamata kotak dan rambut berantakan yang entah kenapa mengingatkan sang Nation dengan Conan dan satu seorang cowok dengan rambut berantakan yang disisir ke kanan.

"Nama gue Wisnu dan sebelah gue Reno, tapi semua orang panggil dia Conan! Nanti kita ngobrol ya!" Wisnu nyengir. Seruni ikutan nyengir.

"Nah, anak-anak, buka buku cetak halaman 14. Jawab, siapa saja 5 negara yang paling kuat dalam Sekutu saat Perang Dunia 1?"

Mata Seruni bercahaya dan tangannya mengancung keatas.

"Amerika, Inggris, Rusia, Prancis dan Cina!"

Kelas diam selama 5 detik.

"Bagus, Seruni. Nah, saat itu lawannya Sekutu adalah… coba jawab."

"Jerman, Italia, Jepang!"

Kelas diam 5 detik.

"Ah, bagus sekali. Kalau dilihat lagi dalam sejarah, Jerman adalah salah satu negara terkuat saat itu tapi selalu kalah karena- Kamu tahu, Seruni?"

"Karena Italia! Jerman harus membantu Italia karena negara itu lemahnya minta ampun! Tak punya gigi sama sekali. Semua tentaranya ketika berperang lebih suka menggoda perempuan dan tak punya minat untuk berperang."

"Benar!" Bu Nana takjub. "Kalian tahu di pihak mana penjajah kita, Belanda, dulu? Ya, Seruni?"

"Sekutu!"

Sekarang Bu Nana tergoda untuk menanyai Seruni macam-macam pertanyaan mengenai Sejarah dan dia tergoda.

"Perang Jawa dipimpin oleh siapa dan melawan siapa dan disebabkan oleh apa?"

"Perang Jawa dipimpin oleh Pangeran Diponegoro melawan Belanda. Perang Jawa disebabkan oleh kemarahan Pangeran Diponegoro karena pemerintah Belanda hendak membangun rel kereta api yang melewati makam leluhur Pangeran Diponegoro. Saat itu pemerintah Belanda sedang kesusahan karena Belgia memisahkan diri darinya dan kewalahan dengan pasukan Pangeran Diponegoro. Akhirnya mereka melakukan transaksi dengan negara Ghana dan berhasil. Pemerintah Ghana akan mengirimkan pasukan untuk membantu Belanda dan pihak Belanda akan menyekolahkan kedua pangeran Ghana saat itu sampai lulus kuliah. Dari sanalah asal-usul Belanda Hitam."

Kelas sunyi senyap. Bu Nana benar-benar takjub kali ini. Dia baru tahu kalau Belanda Hitam yang didalam legenda itu orang Afrika dan alasan pemerintah Belanda kesusahan waktu itu.

"Negara Asia manakah yang dulu pernah menakhlukan banyak negara Eropa?"

"Turki. Di tahun 1500-an dia pernah menawarkan senjata dan pelatihan militer kepada negara Asia lainnya termasuk India dan Mughal, sekarang Pakistan, dengan imbalan dia menjajah negara itu. Dia juga pernah menawarkan hal yang sama kepada Indonesia dan diterima, dengan ganti rempah-rempah yang kemudian didistribusikan kepada Itali bagian selatan dan Mesir. Konon cengkeh Indonesia disebut Emas Hitam karena kalau menukar 1 kg sama dengan 7 gram emas. Transaksi dilakukan di Aceh. Pihak Indonesia melakukan transaksi itu demi membebaskan Malaka, sekarang Malaysia, dari jajahan Portugal dan menerima pengungsi dari Malaysia ke Sumatra."

Kini mata Bu Nana berbinar-binar bahagia. Dia mendapatkan seorang anak emas. Murid lainnya hanya bisa takjub.

* * *

><p>Sekarang jam istirahat, semua murid menuju kantin atau tinggal dalam kelas untuk makan. Seruni duduk di meja kantin dengan Tari, Wisnu dan Conan. Wisnu yang pertama berbicara.<p>

"Gila! Jago banget lo sama Sejarah! Bu Nana udah kayak mau pingsan saking bahagianya ketemu orang yang sama-sama maniak Sejarah!" katanya lalu menyeruput mienya.''

"Gue baru tahu ada yang namanya Belanda Hitam, orang Afrika lagi! Di Indonesia lagi! Gila…" Conan mengaduk-ngaduk buburnya.

"Iya! Lu mau jadi Sejarawan emangnya? Detil banget tadi lu jawabnya!" Tari memandangi Seruni takjub.

Seruni tersenyum kecut. Semua topik yang tadi dibahas dan yang ditanyakan Bu Nana itu terlalu menyakitkan padanya. Terutama Perang Jawa. Dia menganggap Pangeran Diponegoro itu seperti ayah/kakak laki-laki. Saat dia hendak pergi untuk berdiskusi dengan Holland, dia juga ikut. Wong syaratnya tidak boleh ada bawahan yang ikut. Nah, diakan bukan bawahan dan bisa dibilang sejajar dengan pria itu? Wong dia belum jadi Sultan. Betapa murkanya ia saat Diponegoro disergap. Dia berusaha melindungi dirinya yang masih kecil saat itu dari tentara Belanda. Saat Seruni melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya adalah saat Holland membawanya pergi untuk diasingkan… Seruni berhenti disitu. Dia tidak mau nangis ditengah kantin yang ramai. Wanita Melayu itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkok baksonya ke arah lain dan langsung bertemu mata dengan seorang cowok.

Cowok itu tinggi, mungkin 180 cm. Badannya tegap dan kekar, kelihatan sekali dia itu atletik. Rambutnya digel seperti rambut Netherlands. Satu anting dipasang ditelinga kirinya. Kemejanya dikeluarin dan dua kancingnya dilepas. Wajahnya lumayan cakep tapi Seruni sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil [5] apalagi berandalan. Cowok itu tersenyum menggoda kepadanya. Seruni tidak bereaksi. Dia pun menoleh ke arah lain dan melanjutkan makan baksonya. Sama sekali tak memikirkan kalau tindakannya itu menyebabkan suatu reaksi yang akan mempengaruhi hari-harinya di sekolah…

Yono langsung memperhatikan seorang cewek cantik ketika menjejakkan kaki kedalam kaki. Cewek itu cakep, CAKEP BANGET. Wajahnya berbentuk hati dan rambut hitam ikalnya yang panjang membuat garis wajahnya lebih tegas. Badannya walau tidak memakai baju yang ketat, sangat seksi (_'Americano, Latino, Italiano…' _pikirnya dalam hati langsung). Tingginya biasa saja sih tapi terasa pas dengan bentuk badannya itu. Ketika cewek itu menengok kearahnya, Yono langsung kasih senyum paling hot. Dia pikir cewek itu akan cekikikan, bisik-bisik ke temannya, senyum balik, atau tersipu. Tapi reaksinya bukan keempat tadi. Reaksinya adalah… Tidak ada. Tidak ada cekikikan, tidak ada bisik-bisik, tidak ada senyum… Tidak ada. Dia hanya melihatnya seperti sedang membaca billboard jalanan lalu memalingkan wajah. Belum pernah dia mendapat reaksi seperti ini.

"Weits! Cakep banget tuh cewek!" Gerald, sohibnya, langsung ngintip dari balik bahunya, langsung ngeliatin tubuh si cewek dari atas ke bawah dan bawah keatas. "Kelas 1? Gila…" Langsung saja Yono menarik seorang anak kelas 1.

"Adik kelas yang baik, lu tahu gak siapa tuh cewek? Itu, si Manis yang pakai jepit melati." Dia nyengir saat adik kelasnya gemetaran berhadapan dengannya yang jagoan sekolah.

"N-Namanya Seruni, Kak… Baru masuk hari ini… Masuk kelas saya 1-E…"

"Oke. Sana pergi." Setelah kerahnya dilepas, murid kelas 1 itu kabur. "Seruni ya?" Dia mengusap-usap dagunya, kayaknya bakal ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi di sekolah ini… Dan Sylvia, cewek kelas 3 yang paling cantik dan populer, akan punya saingan. Nah… Sekarang waktunya perkenalan!

Seruni menyipitkan mata saat cowok berandalan tadi tiba-tiba duduk diantara Wisnu dan Conan. Dua teman barunya itu langsung minggir dan mengangkat piring/mangkuk masing-masing dengan minuman dan pindah ke meja lain. Tari langsung menempelkan diri kepadanya, gemetar. Sekarang semua murid mengalihkan pandangan kearah mereka.

"Halo," sapanya sambil tersenyum. "Murid baru ya? Nama gue Yono, kelas 3 IPS. Nama kamu siapa? Kelas berapa?"

"Seruni. Kelas 1-E," jawabnya enteng. Yono nyengir.

"Kamu cantik banget deh. Hari Minggu jalan bareng yuk?"

Tari menahan napas. Seruni tetap santai.

"Makasih, Kak. Tapi ga usah."

Sekarang semua orang menahan napas bahkan semua penjual di kantin. Senyum Yono agak mengerut.

"Koooook gak mau?" Dia manyun dan merajuk dengan nada seperti anak kecil. Seruni jadi il-fil.

"Saya sibuk, Kak." Ini bener, selain ngurusin paperwork, dia harus ngurusin rapat ASEAN, juga untuk istirahat.

"Sibuk ngapain?"

"Saya bakal ketemuan dengan teman-teman saya."

"Cuma temankan? Kenapa gak ditunda aja?"

"Itu namanya gak sopan, Kak. Kami udah janjian dari dulu-dulu."

"Yaaahhh... Kalau minggu depan?"

"Saya gak bisa, Kak."

Kini senyum Yono dipaksakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Saya sudah janjian jalan dengan seseorang." Ya, bosnya menyuruhnya untuk memandu seorang Nation jalan-jalan tapi dia tidak tahu siapa, yang pasti dia adalah seorang cowok.

"Siapa?" Yono mulai khawatir. Jangan-jangan nih cewek satu udah punya pacar. Dia gak terlalu kaget sih kalau beneran. Ini cewek emang cakep banget.

"Ah, Kakak gak kenal." Seruni mulai malas meladeni cowok satu ini.

"Pacarmu?"

"Kenapa Kakak pengen tahu?"

"Gak boleh?" Yono menggunakan jurus 'puppy eyes', sayang punya Alfred sang personifikasi Amerika masih jauh lebih kuat sehingga Seruni tidak terpengaruh.

"Gak boleh. Itu privasi saya." Ya iyalah, rahasia tentang keberadaan Nation itu harus tetap menjadi rahasia dari orang awam. Masa gara-gara senioritas disini dia harus membeberkan rahasia mereka semua yang sudah dijaga selama banyak millenium lebih? Gak solid banget deh. "Memangnya Kakak kenapa ngajak saya jalan?"

"Soalnya kamu manis sih! Jadi pengen PDKT sama kamu!"

GREEEEK

Seruni langsung berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Tangannya langsung menarik Tari yang setengah ketakutan dan bingung berdiri.

"Maaf, Kak. Saya mau keliling sekolah dulu. Tari, pandu gue dong. Permisi!"

Dia langsung ambil langkah seribu sambil menyeret Tari, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Wisnu dan Conan, keluar kantin. Meninggalkan semua orang tercengang. Benar saja, semua orang langsung berbisik-bisik membicarakan Seruni. Gerald dengan hati-hati mendekati sahabatnya itu. Yono sendiri sedang mangap sambil memperhatikan pintu keluar kantin. Tidak pernah ada cewek yang menolak ajakannya jalan!

"Yon... Lu gapapa? Tuh cewek parah banget nolak lo-"

"Gue gapapa, Ger..." Cowok berambut jabrik itu nyengir. "Gue malah bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya. Tuh cewek bakal gue buat jatuh hati sama gue. Lihat saja, Seruni! Hati lo pasti bakal gue embat!"

* * *

><p>"Ser! Pelan-pelan dong jalannya! Lo kenapa sih?"<p>

Seruni tidak menggubris pertanyaan Tari. Salah satu mimpi buruknya di sekolah ini terjadi. Ada murid kelas 3 yang tertarik dengannya! Dia sama sekali, ulangi, SAMA SEKALI tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya anak SMA. Kalau cakep, oke, dia akui orang itu cakep. Sudah itu saja. Kalau anak kelas 1 yang naksir, dia masih gapapa. Karena mereka baru merasakan kehidupan SMA. Kalau kelas 2, Seruni baru khawatir karena mereka sudah setengah 'bebas.' Kalau kelas 3... Wuih... Merekakan bebas sekali. Ruwet nanti kalau sampai ada kelas 3 naksir dia. Dia pasti pake senioritas untuk mendekati dia. Dia sudah langsung malas dengan yang seperti itu. Padahal hubungan pribadinya dengan negara lain sudah ruwet [4]... Tambah cinta monyet anak SMA lagi...

"...!" Seruni melihat kearah gerbang dengan mata tajam.

"Kenapa, Ser?" tanya Tari khawatir.

Seruni menghela napas panjang. "Ya ampun... Baru hari pertama sudah segila ini..." bisiknya dengan keringat menetes. "Tar, Wisnu, Conan. Kalian cepetan masuk! Sekolah kita diserang. Gue mau ke kantor Kepsek. Buruan!"

Pada yang saat sama, seorang murid kelas 2 memasuki wilayah sekolah dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia langsung kaget melihat ketiga teman baru Seruni berdiri di tengah koridor.

"WOI! Lu kelas 1! Cepat masuk! Sekolah kita diserang!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 jadi juga... Saya berterimakasih kepada yang sudah nge-review!<strong>

**[1] Di barat, ketika natal dipasang sebuah hiasan natal yang dinamakan mistletoe. Jika ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berdiri dibawahnya, mereka wajib berciuman (Tentu saja bukan saudara/incest dan tidak beda jauh umurnya) Saat Amerika mengadakan pesta natal, dia memasang banyak mistletoe dan Nesia secara tak sengaja berdiri dengan seorang Nation dibawah mistletoe... Dan wajib berciuman... Soal ini akan diceritakan lebih lanjut di chapter mendatang. **

**[2] Hollandsche Chineesche School adalah sekolah pertama yang dibangun di Indonesia oleh Belanda khususnya untuk anak-anak keturunan Tionghoa. Nesia akhirnya diajari baca tulis huruf kapital dan diberitahu tentang negara-negara lain yang bukan Asia. Dia diajari langsung oleh Holland tentunya. Diam-diam kalau ada kesempatan dia mengajari adik-adiknya. Setelah merdeka, Nesia menjadi bebas mengajari adik-adiknya.**

**[3] Menurutku Poland itu cowok feminin jadi kupikir dia pasti akur dengan anak perempuan. Dia ngomongnya juga kayak cewekkan? TOTTALY!**

**[4] Hubungan politik dan hubungan pribadi adalah dua hal yang amat berbeda. Walau Nesia tidak memiliki hubungan politik dengan beberapa negara, bukan berarti dia tidak berteman dengan negara lain karena tidak disuruh bosnya. Nationkan ada sisi manusianya juga. Wajarkan kalau ingin berteman dengan semua orang? Contohnya, Nesia lumayan akrab dengan Denmark padahal ketemunya kalau ada tanding bulu tangkis dan di World Conference. Nesia berteman dengan Norway karena sama-sama bisa lihat makhlus halus. Karena sekarang ada global warming, Nesia makin dekat dengan banyak negara karena berusaha untuk menjaga bumi tetap stabil suhunya. Kita juga ga maukan kalau pertemanan kita cuma buat keuntungan negara? Itulah yang dirasakan Nesia.**

**Source dari semua fakta sejarah diatas adalah dari wikipedia. God bless whoever create wikipedia!**

**Thanks for reading~**

**Review ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati"_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tawuran dan Tamu Tak Terduga?<p>

Cokro sedang mengagumi senjata-senjata milik Seruni yang dia taruh dalam lemarinya ketika sang pemilik tiba-tiba muncul dengan membanting pintu kantornya. Wajahnya tenang… Terlalu tenang… Matanya menjadi setajam elang… Dingin, cerdik, tidak memaafkan… Matanya menyimpan ribuan tahun sejarah Indonesia yang damai sekaligus berdarah… Cokro dapat melihatnya di bola matanya yang besar...

"Pak Cokro, sekolahmu diserang sama anak SMA." Seruni mengucapkannya dengan enteng sambil berjalan kearah lemari. Dia membuka lemari tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Kotak yang tak pernah Cokro lihat sebelumnya. "Kurasa kita akan membutuhkan ini." Seruni mengambil sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti... Granat. Cokro langsung mundur ke belakang dan menabrak mejanya.

"B-B-BOM?"

"Tenang, Pak. Ini gas air mata kok. Tidak berbahaya kok... Selama Anda tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya," kata wanita itu dengan suara dingin. "Sekarang bawa masuk semua kelas 1, semua siswi dan siswa yang tak terlibat, dan para staf. Karena gas air mata ini hanya akan membawa kepanikan kalau terlalu banyak orang dan bisa menyebabkan asma kambuh. Bapak tolong koordinasi semua orang. Aku akan ke tempat tawuran." Seruni mengambil keris kesayangannya dan menyelipkan kerisnya kedalam kemejanya. Cokro entah kenapa bergidik.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawa masuk yang terluka dan mengobati sebisa mungkin. Dan kalau keadaannya memburuk... Sebagai Nation, aku akan turun tangan... Dan kemungkinan akan ada darah tercecer... Mari berdoa semoga hal itu tidak terjadi..."

* * *

><p>Yono dengan tenang memimpin sekolahnya melawan SMA Trunajaya, SMA yang telah menjadi musuh kebuyutan SMA Bakti selama 10 tahun. Pasukannya terdiri dari kelas 3 dan kelas 2. Kelas 1 hanya akan bikin pertempuran tambah susah jadi mereka harus menunggu didalam sekolah. Apalagi murid cewek. Di urutan terdepan adalah murid kelas 3 yang kalau melempar batu rata-rata kena dan tepat sasaran. Di urutan kedua, kelas 2 dan kelas 3 yang kuat-kuat alias pukulan atau tendangannya 'mantap' atau sakit banget. Di urutan 3 barulah pembantu yang bertugas menolong dan membawa masuk yang terluka dan membawa amunisi (batu). Gerard berdiri disebelahnya seperti ajudan yang melindungi jendralnya.<p>

Tak jauh didepannya adalah siswa-siswa dari SMA Trunajaya yang dipimpin oleh Teguh, musuh kebuyutannya. Dia memandangnya penuh benci dan Yono balas memandangnya dengan benci. Orang-orang dijalan sudah menyingkir dengan buru-buru, membuat jalanannya sepi dan hanya ada mereka. Satu kata dari masing-masing mulut dari kedua pemimpin membuat semua orang bergerak.

**"SERANG!"**

And all hell break loose.

Mungkin kalimat itulah yang paling pas untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang terjadi sekarang. [1]

* * *

><p>Mata violetnya memandang pemandangan didepannya. Jakarta berdiri disebelahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Dia sudah mendengar kalau kadang pelajar di Indonesia menyerang sekolah lain seperti satu negara menyerang negara lain tapi...<p>

Tak disangka kali pertama dia datang ke Indonesia dia melihat hal seperti ini.

Dia menaruh buket bunga Trilluim Orchid yang dia bawa untuk dia berikan kepada Nesia didalam mobil Kijang putih milik Jakarta dan berpaling ke personifikasi ibukota Indonesia, Jakarta.

_"Aku tahu kalau ini bukan urusanku dan harus kalian yang menangani tapi..."_ Dia melepas dasi merahnya dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Kacamata kotaknya terdorong kebelakang oleh jari telunjuknya. Senyum percaya diri perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

_"Aku tak bisa diam saja melihat kakakmu kesulitan menghadapi anak-anak nakal ini."_

Sebuah senyum kecil muncul diwajah laki-laki Melayu itu.

"_Aku percaya dalam bahasa Perancis_, 'Faisons-le,' _benar_?" [2]

* * *

><p>Seruni dengan wajah santai menendang perut seorang siswa SMA Trunajaya ketika dia hendak untuk memukul seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA Bakti yang sudah sempoyongan. Orang itu langsung pingsan dan roboh ke tanah. Dengan sigap Seruni melingkarkan tangan kanannya disekitar pinggang kakak kelasnya dan melingkarkan tangan remaja itu disekitar lehernya. Seruni tersenyum dengan lembut kepada murid kelas 2 itu yang sudah mau pingsan.<p>

"Kamu sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Istirahatlah."

BUAK DUK

Seruni menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Yono dan Gerald telah menghajar dua orang musuh dibelakangnya. Karena sudah terbiasa di medan perang, Seruni tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung membawa murid kelas 2 tersebut kedalam. Pak Cokro dan seorang guru laki-laki langsung mengambil alih dan membawanya masuk. Disudut matanya dapat dia lihat Tari, Wisnu dan Conan yang tampak tak percaya dan kuatir. Seruni hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke medan perang... Kalau memang bisa disebut begitu.

DZIG

Kepalan tangan Seruni menyentuh dagu seorang musuh, sukses menggeserkan gusinya minimal. Dengan sigap Seruni membungkuk dan mengambil batu yang lumayan besar, sebesar genggaman tangan laki-laki dan melemparnya dan... Yak! Kena!

"Hahahaha..." Dia tertawa ironis. Dia telah melukai pemudanya sendiri. Apanya yang mau dibanggakan? Tidak ada.

Matanya melihat kedepan dan mendapati Yono dan Teguh sedang adu jotos. Senyum sedih penuh ironi menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Matanya yang sendu mulai berair dan air mata nyaris jatuh. Disekelilingnya semua orang berkelahi. Pemuda-pemuda Indonesia dengan darah yang sama. Darah yang ia lindungi selama 500 tahun terakhir dari para penjajah itu.

_'Puaskah kalian semua dengan omong kosong seperti tawuran ini? Aku tidak.'_

Sebuah pentungan mengarah kepadanya.

DUAK

GREP

Jakarta meninju orang yang hendak memukul Seruni dari belakang dengan pentungan sementara sepasang lengan laki-laki melingkar disekeliling bahu dan pinggangnya. Wajah Jakarta tampak murka. "Beraninya menyerang saudariku dari belakang!"

_"Kamu tidak apa-apa?_" Seruni mendongak keatas untuk melihat laki-laki yang memeluknya.

"Matthew..?"

Personifikasi Canada tesebut tersenyum lega. _"Kamu tidak apa-apa..."_

Personifikasi Nusantara itu membuka mulut dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Teguh berteriak, "BALIK! BALIK!" Komando dari pemimpin SMA Trunajaya membuat semua siswa SMA Trunajaya langsung berlari ke seberang jalan, sambil membopong yang terluka dan pingsan.

"..." Seruni memandang anak-anak yang sedang berlari itu dengan mata sendu. _'Balik deh...' _Dengan hati berat, dia menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya. Seruni tersenyum dan menengokkan kepala untuk melihat Matthew ketika...

TES TES TES

Darah merah segar mengucur dari dahi sang personifikasi negara daun maple itu. Yang punya dahi tidak sadar dan tersenyum polos pada Seruni yang shock.

_"M-MATTHEW! KAMU BERDARAH!" _Dengan panik, wanita melayu itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya, tanpa sengaja ikut menjatuhkan gas air mata.

"Ah..." Secara bersamaan ketiga personifikasi itu mengatakaannya dengan wajah pucat.

**_BOOM_**

* * *

><p><em>"Matthew... Maaf ya sudah melibatkanmu..." <em>Dengan wajah merah, Seruni dengan telaten membalut kepala Matthew yang juga ikut tersipu. Dia tersipu karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Samar-samar dia dapat mencium wangi bunga anggrek dari wanita didekatnya itu.

_"Tidak apa-apa kok... Aku yang melibatkan diri sendiri... Aku tak bisa tinggal diam..." _Dengan malu-malu dia melirik kearah lain.

Cokro memperhatikan kedua Nation itu. Dia asli kaget saat Seruni membanting pintu kantornya sambil menarik dua orang laki-laki. Satu laki-laki bule dan satu Melayu. Dengan panik dia langsung mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka-luka mereka. Sementara diluar masih penuh dengan asap dan siswa-siswa buru-buru masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah sambil terbatuk-batuk dan air mata terurai. Dia menoleh ke Jakarta dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"Orang ini juga Nation. Dia Canada. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Jakarta, panggil Jaya saja. Provinsi juga ada personifikasinya juga lho."

...Begitu? Cokro sekarang sudah tak bisa dikagetkan lagi dengan Nation dan personifikasi.

"Pak, karena kakakku sedang sibuk mengobati si pecinta sirup maple ini, saya yang minta maaf karena gas air mata tadi. Tapi jadinya Anda dan staf dapat menangkap semua yang ikut tawurankan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok... Saya agak terbantu juga sih..."

Jakarta tersenyum, senyumnya mirip Seruni. Kalau dipikir, dia seperti versi laki-laki Seruni...

"Pak Cokro, coba lihat itu." Jakarta menunjuk Seruni dan Matthew yang tengah berbincang dengan seru. Pemandangan yang menghangatkan hati. "Canada dan Indonesia hubungan internasionalnya cukup baik tapi personifikasi Canada ini datang kemari bukan karena disuruh bosnya tapi atas keinginan sendiri. Kadang Nation suka seenaknya begitu tapi... Kalau semua orang seperti ini, bukankah dunia akan menjadi lebih baik?"

"..." Sebuah senyum kecil muncul diwajahnya yang sudah tua. "Kau benar..."

* * *

><p>Matthew memandang wajah cantik Seruni. Sudah lama dia menyukai wanita ini. Sejak tahun 1952 dia telah menyukai wanita personifikasi Nusantara ini...<p>

_FLASHBACK_

_Matthew duduk di kursinya sambil memeluk Kumajirou. Semua orang, lagi, tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Matthew melirik kursi disebelah kanannya, dimana sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'INDONESIA' ditaruh. Indonesia? Sepertinya dia belum pernah bertemu. Yah, yang satu ini mungkin tidak akan menyadari kehadirannya. Matthew tertawa penuh ironi._

_"...permisi..."_

_Matthew mendongak keatas dan matanya melebar. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita Asia dengan kulit kecoklatan seperti kulit Spain, rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat menjadi satu kepang yang tebal. Dia mengenakan suatu pakaian yang belum pernah dia lihat **(Kebaya dan batik) **_tapi terlihat sangat cocok padanya. Sepasang bunga melati disematkan di kedua telinganya. Mata hitamnya yang besar bertemu dengan mata violetnya.__

__"Saya duduk disinikan? ...Canada-san?"__

__FLASHBACK END__

Sejak saat itu, dia menyimpan rasa kagum dan respek yang kemudian menjadi rasa suka pada Nesia. Yang paling dia sukai darinya adalah senyumnya yang semanis sirup maple. Matthew langsung blushing.

_"Matthew? Wajahmu merah..."_

_"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok..."_

* * *

><p>BRUAK!<p>

Teguh dengan murka menendang mejanya sampai jatuh. Tadi dia belum juga menang melawan Yono. Padahal dia sudah mengatur strategi untuk menyerang mereka saat istirahat untuk membuat mereka lengah. Tapi setiap kali ketemu, sepertinya SMA Bakti makin susah dikalahkan. Bikin dia makin panas saja. Teman-temannya yang lain diam saja selagi mereka merokok di gudang sekolah.

"Aaargh!" Dia melempar batang rokoknya ke tanah.

Tapi kali ini... Ada sesuatu yang baru... Kali ini ada cewek terlibat dalam tawuran...

Seorang cewek...

Bagi Teguh, yang namanya tawuran itu murni urusan cowok, dia yakin Yono juga begitu. Dia takkan melibatkan siswi, dari sekolah dia atau sekolah musuhnya. Dia gak sekejam itu pada cewek. Dia sempat melihat itu cewek membopong seseorang yang terluka masuk kedalam dan dicover oleh Yono dan Gerald. Beberapa saat kemudian dia balik lagi dan meninju seseorang yang dia kenal sebagai kelas 2. Itu anak langsung pingsan, sepertinya.

Saat akhirnya dia berantem satu lawan satu dengan Yono, tuh cewek muncul lagi, memandang mereka. Walau sedang tawuran, Teguh dapat dengan jelas wajah cantik cewek itu. Dia tersenyum dan menangis pada saat yang sama. Sekilas dia seperti dewi perang, atau mungkin dewi kedamaian?

Ketika dia melihat cewek itu... Dia merasa dia pernah bertemu dengannya... Dan mengenalnya sejak lahir...

Kemudian tiba-tiba tuh cewek menghilang karena tertutup oleh cowok-cowok berkelahi dan kemudian mulutnya berteriak balik dan asap menutupi pandangannya.

"...OI!" Seorang temannya kelas 3 maju.

"Kenapa, Guh?"

"Lo liat gak tadi ada cewek pas tawuran?"

"Lihat. Heran deh. Tuh cewek cakep disuruh tawuran. SMA Bakti emang parah banget."

"Iya. Yang itu. Cari tahu tentang dia. Itu cewek mungkin bisa jadi kelemahannya si Yono yang bajingan itu!"

* * *

><p><em>"Matthew kenapa datang kesini tanpa menghubungiku?"<em>

_"Ah... Kamu pernah menawarkan untuk datang berkunjung kenegaramu... Dan... Aku ingin memberi kejutan..."_

_"Begitu..." _Seruni tersenyum lemah.

"Kak, Matthew-san membawakan ini untukmu. Tadi kuambil dari dalam mobil." Jakarta menyerahkan buket bunga Trillium Orchid kepada Matthew.

_"I-Ini namanya Trillium Orchid... Trillium itu bunga nasionalku... Karena anggrek bunga nasionalmu juga jadi..." _Dengan wajah merah, Matthew alias Canada menyodorkan buket tersebut kepada Seruni.

"...Merci..." Dia tersenyum lembut dengan warna pink terlihat jelas dikedua pipinya. _"Nanti aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan..."_

"..." Cokro merasa seperti menonton sinetron.

GREK

"Pak Kepsekku yang terhormat! Aku datang untuk ceramah mingguanku! Ada snack gak? Ah!"

Yono langsung bertemu mata dengan Matthew.

Wajah Seruni memucat.

Jakarta merasakan tanda bahaya dari Yono.

Cokro merasa akan ada suatu hal terjadi.

_'Ya ampun... Orang ini lagi...' _kata Seruni menangis dalam hati.

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai juga chapter 2. Maaf kalau pendek dan scene berantemnya gak bagus. Saya masih payah dalam scene berantem. Kalau tawuran, Anda bisa bayangkan sendiri parahnya kayak gimana. By the way, Seruni diam-diam menyeludupkan banyak senjata tradisional dan modern dan gas air mata di ruang Kepsek. Di bagian mana hanya dia yang tahu. Pak Cokro sekarang harus hati-hati karena bisa saja ada senjata yang mengarah padanya atau menemukan senjata di tempat yang tidak terduga. Canada menjadi tamu tak terduga, Anda pasti tidak mengira Canada akan muncul secepat inikan? Yang pasti di tiap chapter saya ingin menampilkan satu Nation lain di sekolah Seruni.<strong>

**[1] Saya coba ketik pake Bahasa Indonesia tapi terasa gak pas**

**[2] Indonesia dan Jakartakan dikunjungi banyak turis mancanegara jadi bisa banyak bahasa asing walau cuma seperti "Hello" "Guten Tag", dll. Btw artinya "Let's do this"**

**Di chapter berikutnya akan ada lebih banyak lagi interaksi antara Seruni dan Yono. Dan Nation-tan yang akan berkunjung adalah dari Eropa!**

**Sedikit bloopers:**

**"Yono! Jaga sikapmu sama tamu!"**

**"Pak Cokro sekali-kali santai dong~"**

**"Jadi kamu mau PDKT dengan saudariku yah?"**

**"I-I'm Seruni's friend... I'm from Canada..."**

**"...Aduh... Setelah Matthew, kamu yang datang... Ah, bukannya aku gak mau..."**

**Thank you for reading dan review! No flame please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati" _

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Ratu Sekolah, Persiapan 17 Agustus... Meong?<p>

Mata coklat Yono bertemu dengan mata violet Matthew. Keduanya langsung saling berpandangan. Jakarta melototi Yono setelah secara insting mengetahui kalau dia mencoba PDKT pada kakaknya. Cokro keringat dingin, mengetahui sesuatu akan terjadi. Nesia yang masih shock karena tawuran, kedatangan tak terduga Matthew, hadiah romantis dari sang personifikasi Kanada dan kedatangan anak SMA satu ini, reflek mendekat ke Jakarta dan memeluk lengannya. Mata Yono langsung melirik Seruni.

"Eeeh~ Ada Seruni toh? Eh? Siapa nih bule? Tumben ada bule disini?" Matthew merasa kalau Yono membicarakan dirinya tersenyum sopan.

"Yono! Yang sopan sama tamu!" Cokro mengomel-omel. Ini Nation tahu! Sayang dia tidak bisa bilang...

"It's okay, Sir... I'm Seruni's friend... I'm from Canada..." Matthew tersenyum kepada Yono yang balas senyum, atau mungkin nyengir dipaksakan?

"Pak Yono sekali-kali santai dong~ Pacarmu, Ser?" Dalam hati Yono nangis bombay karena pacar Seruni itu orang bule. Level orang bulekan tinggi banget.

Sebelum Seruni sempat menjawab, Jakarta ngomong duluan.

"Kamu yang mau PDKT sama saudariku yah?" Mata elang Jakarta terasa menusuk jantung Yono. Siswa kelas 3 tersebut langsung memperhatikan saudara laki-laki Seruni. Kalau dilihat memang mirip banget sih. Sama-sama punya rambut hitam tebal dan ikal... Sama-sama punya kulit sawo matang... Tingginya lumayan sih, tapi masih lebih tinggi dirinya 6 cm jadi orang ini 174 cm... Sama-sama punya mata hitam yang besar walau punya si cowok lebih tajam... Dan... SANGAT CAKEP, LEBIH GANTENG DARIPADA DIA.

"Ini abangmu, Ser? Calon kakak ipar dong! Halo, kak~ Nama saya Yono~ Saya akan menjadi pacar adikmu yang super cantik ini~" Entah Yono memang tidak peka atau tidak sadar, Jakarta mengeluarkan aura ungu kehitaman yang sangat mirip dengan punya Russia dan tatapan matanya seperti Belarus. Cokro dan Matthew langsung mundur.

"...Berani juga kamu. Untuk ukuran anak kecil..." Jakarta tersenyum sadis, tangannya gatal untuk menarik pisau lipat yang dia simpan dalam jaketnya. Tapi tidak bisa... Dia mempunya darah Indonesia mengalir dalam dirinya... Tidak bisa dia bunuh... "Ayo, saudariku... Kita pulang. Tasmu sudah kuambil. Matthew-san, come on. Dan kau." Jakarta menoleh tajam kearah Yono.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati adik perempuanku. Hal itu hanya akan membuang waktu kalian berdua dan menyakiti banyak pihak. Dan ingat baik-baik, aku takkan pernah memberi restu pada... Manusia sepertimu..."

* * *

><p>Rumah Nesia dan Jakarta itu tidak ada dalam peta untuk mencegah orang yang suka konspirasi atau paranoid dan teroris untuk menemukan Nation dan State. Rumahnya mempunyai 3 lantai dan di masing-masing lantai ada 20 kamar untuk adik-adik Nesia, teman-teman ASEAN, dan tamu-tamu Nation. Kamar Nesia dan Jakarta ada di lantai satu bersama dengan ruang tamu, ruang keluargarekreasi, dapur, kantor masing-masing untuk Nesia dan Jakarta, gudang senjata tradisional dan modern, gudang biasa dan gudang khusus file pemerintahan dan Nation, dan paling akhir, gudang khusus artefak/peninggalan zaman dulu. Rumah mereka yang bergaya barat itu adalah rumah yang sama dengan rumah dimana Holland tinggal dengan Nesia dan Jakarta dulu yang berlokasi di tanah milik VOC dulu. Sekarang sudah resmi menjadi milik pemerintah Indonesia dan tetap untouchable oleh para koruptor dan wartawan. Yang boleh ke rumahnya hanyalah Presiden dan Wapres, petinggi-petinggi militer, tukang reparasi (apa saja, pipa, listrik, genteng, dll). Tukang reparasinya pun kalo kerja dilihatin oleh entah Jakarta, tentara, lukisan-lukisan orang zaman dulu yang memang terasa hidup, atau 'penghuni' lain [1] di rumah tersebut. Karena itu sampai sekarang tidak ada penyadap dipasang dimana-mana. Mau dipasang di kebun belakang pun pasti ditemukan oleh peliharaan mereka yang memang banyak dan buas.

Kebun belakang Nesia dan Jakarta itu spesial, seperti gabungan Kebun Raya Bogor versi mini dan Ragunan. Di kebunnya dibagi menjadi 3, taman bunga, kebun rempah dan sisanya pohon-pohon. Di taman bunga tersebut terdapat tanaman dan bunga berbagai jenis. Bunganya ada melati, anggrek, kembang sepatu, kamboja, edelweiss, lily, bunga matahari, tulip, rafflesia, mawar (Diberikan oleh England sambil malu-malu), krisan, Forget-Me-Not, lavender, pokoknya nyaris lengkap deh jenis bunga di taman Nesia, karena kebanyakan hadiah dari para Nation (Bisa dibilang mereka semua meminta Nesia menanam bunga nasional mereka disini). Selama bunganya masih bisa tahan sama sinar matahari menyengat Indonesia, pasti ditanam dan dijamin subur, karena Nesia sendiri yang merawat. Kalau berkunjung ke rumah Nesia, wajib ke belakang sekali saja untuk melihat bunga-bunga ini, karena kapan lagi bisa lihat semua bunga nasional tumbuh disatu tempat? Tapi kalau pohon Sakura gak ada... Sayang. Japan sudah coba tanam dan bela-belain tinggal sebulan untuk merawatnya, mati juga... Yah, sudahlah. Setidaknya bunga krisannya subur. Setiap pagi Nesia dengan telaten menyirami, memberi pupuk dan memotong ranting/daun yang tidak perlu sehingga kebun menjadi asri. Kalau siang hari biasanya Jakarta yang menyiraminya. Soal memotong rumput, membasmi hama, dan membersihkan gazebo itu juga jatah dia. Walau capek harus mengambil air dari sumur tua di kebun yang angker (Nesia dan Jakarta sudah akrab dengan penunggunya), rasanya puas menyirami mereka. Apalagi saat semuanya mekar serempak... Wuih... Nesia pasti mengundang semua Nation. Wong, pemandangan kayak begini hanya bisa dilihat sekali dalam 5 tahun, kadang lebih dan kadang tidak bisa ditebak. Kalau semuanya ngumpul, jadinya seperti hanami. Dari siang sampai malam. Biasanya diakhiri dengan France yang telanjang, Hungary yang puas dengan koleksi yaoi yang bertambah, para Nation cewek yang jadi mellow karena berada di taman bunga Indonesia yang romantis, Austria menulis sebuah lagu baru atau minimal dapat inspirasi, Japan yang benar-benar jadi mellow karena dikelilingi begitu banyak bunga, Russia yang sangat puas duduk disebelah kumpulan bunga matahari yang mengambil 1/3 tempat taman.

Itu soal taman bunganya. Soal kebun rempah Nesia, ada cengkeh, kopi, biji merica, pala, kunyit, tembakau, dan semua rempah lainnya yang jadi rebutan negara-negara Eropa dulu. Tak sedikit orang yang mencoba mencuri hasil panen rempah ini setiap tahunnya tapi selalu ketahuan oleh peliharaan Nesia dan 'penghuni' yang kemudian lapor. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka silahkan Anda bayangkan sendiri. Ada rumor Nesia mengirim mereka dalam keadaan nyaris telanjang dan terikat dalam box kepada France. Nesia dan France sama-sama tertawa saat ditanya sementara yang diduga mencoba mencuri dilaporkan masuk rumah sakit dengan trauma.

Sisa kebun Nesia yang berupa pohon-pohon juga ada variasinya. Ada pohon jati, pohon kelapa, pohon mangga, pohon kelengkeng, pohon belimbing, pohon pisang, tumbuhan obat-obatan seperti kina, dll. Pokoknya segala jenis buah tropis ada deh. Jakarta paling senang saat pohon duriannya berbuah. Diakan sangat suka durian tapi gak extreme seperti America dan burgernya.

Peliharaan Nesia itu banyak. Ada komodo, Harimau Sumatra dan Jawa, kijang, burung elang Jawa dan burung Kakaktua, luwak, tapir Melayu, dll. Mereka semua hanya jinak kalau Nesia dan adik-adik Nesia ada dalam pandangan. Kalau orang lain yang deketin, jangan harap bisa pergi tanpa lecet sedikit pun.

Canada tersenyum melihat kebun Nesia yang dapat dilihat dari teras belakang. Saat ini bunga yang mekar hanya bunga tropis seperti melati, anggrek, kembang sepatu, dll, tapi tetap indah untuk dilihat. Dia ingin Kumajirou melihat ini juga tapi kasihan kepanasan nanti karena bulunya tebal. Nanti dia bawakan oleh-oleh. Dia pernah dengar kalau di rumah Nesia itu ada 'penghuni' lain yang notebene jauh lebih gelap dari yang biasa dilihat England dan Norway yang mengaku bisa melihat. Memang, pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini puluhan tahun lalu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengekorinya. Sekarang sih sudah tidak ada apa-apa... Walau kadang ia merasa ada yang mengamati atau ada yang lewat didepannya. Tapi memang, di rumah ini mustahil untuk melakukan suatu kejahilan atau tindak kriminalitas. Setiap kali Prussia dan Denmark datang membawa beer, pasti tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. France mulai berbuat mesum, langsung sakit perut, England dan Norway selalu melirik ke sekelilingnya sambil keringat dingin kemudian mendekati Nesia atau Jakarta kalau ada dalam ruangan. Tak jarang Latvia tiba-tiba nangis saat berada di rumah Nesia. Rusia kalau mengeluarkan aura jahatnya juga hanya keluar setengah. Belarus kalau datang tiba-tiba kehilangan pisau. Begitu banyak keanehan di rumah Nation satu ini... America pernah mengeluh dia langsung sakit perut kalau dalam rumah Nesia tidak ditemani oleh wanita Melayu itu atau Jakarta atau Bali atau adik-adik Nesia lainnya. Kalau tidur dia harus bareng Jakarta [2]. Tak jarang juga ia melihat Nesia, England dan Norway tersenyum di tengah koridor [3].

"Ahahahaha... Masa disini ada hantu? Ahahaha-"

Entah kenapa, lagi-lagi dia merasa ada yang lewat di belakang dia.

* * *

><p>Nesia sedang menyeduh teh ketika tiba-tiba Canada masuk dapur dengan keringat dingin. Nesia hanya tersenyum. Pasti tadi disentuh oleh 'penghuni'. Memang, aura Canada itu putih bersinar dan menyegarkan alias hatinya suci atau bersih atau baik. Hal itu membuatnya lumayan disukai disini. Karena hal itu juga Nesia bisa langsung menyadari kehadiran Canada. "Matthew, mau kutuangkan teh?" Matthew mengangguk lemah dan terduduk di kursi. Jakarta yang sudah selesai memberi makan peliharaan memasuki dapur saat Nesia menuangkan teh untuk mereka bertiga.<p>

"Kakak, 2 minggu lagi sudah 17 Agustus. Kakak sebentar lagi ulang tahun dong." Jakarta tersenyum ketika dia melihat Nesia tersipu. Kakaknya memang suka jadi mellow ketika mendekati hari kemerdekaanya. Tahun ini jadi 66 ya...

"...Ah... Kalau begitu... Aku harus mengecek bunga-bunganya... Untuk melihat apakah mereka sudah 'siap' pada saat itu..." Nesia berdiri dan berjalan menuju taman. Mata Jakarta menjadi sayu.

"Saat itu?" Canada melirik dengan pandangan penuh tanya kepada Jakarta.

"...berkunjung ke makam para pahlawan... Semua orang yang membuat kemerdekaan kami terjadi..."

"..."

_'...Kakak...'_

* * *

><p>Nesia terduduk di gazebo sambil memandang dengan sendu kumpulan bunga melati didepannya yang masih kuncup.<p>

**_PING_**

**_Ser, lo tadi pulang cepet?_**

BBM dari Tari.

**_Iya, abang gw jemput_**

**_Kami semua kaget lo pas lo ikut tawuran_**

**_Hm_**

**_Lo kenapa ikut?_**

**_Refleks_**

**_Refleks?_**

**_Begitulah_**

**_Apa maksud lo refleks? Lo kalo lihat orang berantem langsung ikutan?_**

**_Begitulah_**

**_Lo bikin gempar sekolah tahu ga?_**

**_Oh?_**

**_Lo langsung dicariin sama Kak Sylvia, cewek paling eksis alias 'Queen Bee' sekolah!_**

**_Hm_**

**_Kok cuma 'HM'? Lo besok bisa dikulitin loh! _**

**_Hm_**

**_Lo kok nyantai bgt? Uda bikin Kak Yono pengen PDKT sama lo itu ud jd alasan cukup untuk bully elo tahu ga?_**

**_Gw gak tertarik sama anak SMA_**

**_Bukan berarti Kak Sylvia ga akan ganggu lo_**

**_Gw tinggal tolak Kak Yono_**

**_Dia itu ud kayak- Casanova sekolah tahu ga? Kalo ada cewek yang dia PDKT-in, pasti tuh cewek luluh!_**

**_Hm~ Kalo begitu gw bakal jadi cewek pertama yang ga luluh dong~_**

**_Mungkin sih... Lukan ud punya pacar. Tadi cowo lo masuk kelas trus ngambil tas lo... SUMPAH! Cowo lo cakep banget!_**

**_Dia abang gw_**

**_HAAAAAAAAAAAH_**

**_Abang gw no.3. Dia tahun kedua kuliah. Abang gw yg no.1 ud kerja di Maluku._**

**_Serius itu abang lo?_**

**_Serius_**

**_Boleh ga gw PDKT sama dia?_**

**_Dia ga tertarik sama anak SMA. Dia juga lagi ga niat nyari pacar sekarang._**

**_Yah... Tapi gw serius Ser. Kak Sylvia pasti ud blacklist lo!_**

**_Hm_**

**_Kak Sylvia ud ngincer Kak Ari sejak kelas 10. Pas kelas 2, ada yg deketin Kak Yono, langsung dilabrak. Katanya yang paling parah itu seragamnya dicuri pas itu anak lagi olahraga trus dirobek-robekin. _**

**_Hm_**

**_LO GA KUATIR?_**

**_Gw ud punya terlalu banyak hal untuk dikuatirkan. Bukan hal sepele seperti ini nih._**

**_Ya ampun... Oh ya. Tadi ada bule masuk bareng abang lo, siapa tuh?_**

**_Hm... Teman baik_**

**_Cuma teman?_**

**_Sekarang sih begitu_**

**_Sekarang?_**

**_Mungkin nanti kami jadi dekat_**

**_Maksudnya?_**

**_Tergantung ortu kami_**

**_Ortu?_**

**_Ortu, biasanya sih gw manggil mereka Bos_**

**_Maksud lo... Menjodohkan? Lo dijodohin sama dia?_**

**_Hm... Bisa terjadi sih~_**

**_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Lo tunangan sama itu bule?_**

**_Ga... Tapi ortu kami mungkin pengen ngejodohin kami di masa yang akan datang_**

**_Tapi lo pengen pacaran ga sama dia?_**

Nesia terdiam. Pacaran?

_**Gw ga tahu**_

_**Lo pengen pacaran dgn seseorang ga sekarang?**_

Nesia terdiam. Pacaran sekarang? Dulu dia memang menyukai Netherlands tapi itu saat dia masih kecil. Dia makin dekat dengan Japan setelah gempa bulan Maret lalu. Dia tinggal sebulan di Tokyo untuk membantu Japan. Dulu dia dekat dengan Russia, dia senang sekali saat bermain di salju di rumah Russia dan Russia sangat senang saat Nesia membawa dia jalan-jalan ditengah alam Indonesia... Apalagi saat mereka menemukan sebuah lapangan yang ditumbuhi bunga matahari... Tapi saat PKI mulai berulah dan pada saat yang sama Russia mulai mengajak Nesia menjadi satu dengannya. Ada lagi Cold War. America juga, walau kadang terlalu blak-blakan dan memaksa, dia itu bisa jadi manis sekali. Dia memang salah sudah terlalu mengorbitkan Bali sehingga dia dikira **adik **Bali, tapi kalau datang untuk wisata pasti minta ditemani Nesia. Dan saat menginap dirumahnya, America lucu sekali saat minta tidur dengannya. Jakarta langsung campur tangan saat itu juga. Satu-satunya Nation kulit putih yang dia percayai benar-benar adalah Australia. Dia dan Australia memang kadang bertengkar dan saling diam-diaman tapi akhirnya baikan lagi karena sama-sama kangen dan hubungan mereka sangat akrab sampai sering digoda oleh France dan Prussia. Dia juga akrab dengan India, Jepang, dan Norway. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan kedua negara mereka itu intens dalam arti baik. Kerja sama internasional mereka berjalan amat mulus dan Norway selalu bagi-bagi senyum dengannya. Apalagi mereka bisa sama-sama bisa lihat makhluk supranatural...

_**Entahlah... Saat ini gw sudah cukup senang dengan keadaan gw sekarang... Tapi... punya pacar mungkin enak juga.**_

_**Lo belum pernah pacaran?**_

_**Belum...**_

_**Tapi lo cakep banget loh... Bisa bikin Kak Yono langsung suka sama lo**_

_**Hm**_

_**Lo serius ga naksir dia? Dia itu jagoan sekolah, yg paling cakep, yg paling kuat. Kayaknya ud komplit deh**_

**_Gw ga tertarik dengan cowok Indonesia_**

**_Hah?_**

**_Begitulah_**

**_Secakep apa pun dia? Sekaya apa pun dia?_**

**_Ya_**

**_Lo aneh deh_**

**_Gw udah denger itu dari banyak orang_**

**_Saat ini kamu suka dengan seseorang ga?_**

**_Aaaaaah... Itu rahasia_**

**_Kasih tahu dong!_**

**_Untuk apa aku kasih tahu sama Kakak?_**

**_Hah? Ini gw Tari_**

**_Ah, Kakak udah deh. Saya ga tertarik sama sekali sama kakak. Kakak kekanak-kanakan. Tolong balikin BBnya Tari. Lepasin Wisnu dan Conan._**

* * *

><p>"Hebat juga nih cewek... Jadi tambah susah nakhlukin dia..."<p>

Yono nyengir baca layar BB Tari. Yang empunya duduk di kursi panjang kantin diantara Wisnu dan Conan yang sama-sama pucat karena kakak kelas 3 mengelilingi mereka. Tadi saat pulang sekolah mereka dicegat oleh Yono dan kawan-kawan di saat yang sama Tari chat dengan Seruni. Langsung saja Yono ambil BB Tari ga minta dulu.

"Nih." Yono mengembalikan Tari BBnya. "Seruni udah tahu kalo gw tadi pake BB lo. Itu cewek jangan-jangan cenayang lagi... Ah, gapapa. Jadi seru!"

* * *

><p>Nesia memandang sebal BBnya. Beraninya Yono menyandera teman-teman barunya. Nesia hendak masuk kedalam ketika dia mendengar suara mengeong. Dia melirik ke semak-semak dan melihat seekor anak kucing dengan bulu coklat.<p>

"Awww..." Nesia langsung mengangkat dan mengelusnya. "Loh? Kamukan... Kucingnya Greece-san?

SRAK SRAK

"Nesia... Tolong..."

"Greece-san?"

"...Nesia... Lapar... Makan..."

"Ya ampun... Setelah Matthew, tiba-tiba kamu muncul..."

"Meong..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi di chapter ini saya mendeskripsikan tempat tinggal Nesia dan Jakarta... Hebat ya rumahnya? Apalagi kebunnya. Karena ini fanfic, saya bisa mengetik dengan puas imajinasi saya tentang taman bunga ideal~<strong>

**Saya bingung. Saya ingin menulis fic crossover Hetalia dan Harry Potter dengan Fem!Nesia dengan romance didalamnya~ Tapi saya tak tahu apakah saya harus ketik dalam bahasa inggris atau Indonesia. Saya sudah ada plotnya sih, di tahun kelima alias Order of Pheonix. Bagaimana menurut reader? Nanti ada England, Australia, Japan dan Norway sebagai karakter utama dari Hetalia.**

**Note: Ketika Nesia bersama teman-teman SMA dan di lingkungan sekolah, dia dipanggil Seruni dan ketika bersama Nation atau State lainnya, dipanggil Nesia.**

**[1] Indonesia adalah negara yang dipenuhi hal-hal mistis, memiliki banyak legenda dan kepercayaan. Saya sendiri percaya kalau yang namanya makhlus itu ada. Temanku ada yang bisa lihat. Aku sendiri pernah lihat dua kali. Brrr... Ngeri...**

**[2] America itu benci hantu jadi kalau datang ke rumah Nesia itu pasti sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Tapi antara nurut perintah Bos/jalan-jalan bareng Nesia VS ketakutan sama hantu, America pilih yang pertama lah. America maunya tidur bareng Nesia tapi karena ketatnya peraturan di Indonesia mengenai interaksi hubungan lelaki dan perempuan, jadi gak mungkin. Walau America gak akan ngapa-ngapain (resiko ditusuk bambu runcing Nesia, dibacok parang Jakarta, dihajar sama 'penghuni' lain) tetep aja jadinya tidur bareng Jakarta (Sang personifikasi ibukota Indonesia itu bikin batas pakai guling di tempat tidur). Sebenarnya bisa saja sih tidur bertiga di ruang keluarga/rekreasi tapi berarti dilihatin sama 'penghuni...' Kasihan America ga pernah bisa benar-benar betah di rumah Nesia.**

**[3] England dan Norway adalah Nation Eropa yang bisa melihat. Jadinya mereka bertiga (plus Nesia) jadi lumayan akrab. Menurut sejarah dari dulu Norway dan England memang baik hubungannya. Dulu Raja Norway pernah menghadiahkan leopard hidup (kalau tidak salah) kepada raja England. Dan hubungan internasional Indonesia dan Norway saat ini dideskripsikan intens, dalam arti baik. Soal senyum, kadang penunggu senjata tradisional Nesia jalan-jalan dalam rumah. Wujud mereka manusia. Aku tahu hal ini dari temanku yang bisa melihat, saat jalan-jalan dalam komplek keraton, dia melihat seorang putri Solo cantik senyum padanya. Ternyata dia penunggu sebuah tombak yang dipajang di tembok. Jadi... Begitulah... Saya sendiri ngeri saat dikasih tahu. Yang pasti England dan Norway selalu sopan pada 'penghuni lain' di rumah Seruni, karena hampir semuanya tidak ada yang bersifat positif dan lebih kuat dari makhlus halus asli mereka.**

**Ini sedikit spoiler untuk next chapter~:**

**"Heh, lo yang namanya Seruni? Berani banget lo gaet cowok gue!"**

**"Kak Sylvia, saya sama sekali gak tertarik dengan Kak Yono."**

**"Greece-san. Jangan memaksakan diri datang kalau sedang demam."**

**"Aku... ingin... mencari... tempat... yang... tenang..."**

**"Ah, Malon dan teman-teman ASEAN... Selamat datang."**

**"INDON BODOH!"**

**"Singapore? Kamu kenapa?"**

**"Nesia... Aku..."**

**Thank you fore reading!**

**Review!**

**No flame, please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati" _

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise<p>

Nesia dengan penuh perhatian mengelap keringat dari dahi Greece yang sedang demam dengan handuk kecil. Greece sendiri sedang tidur nyenyak di sebuah tempat tidur di kamar tamu lantai 1. Greece... Padahal dia sedang sakit karena keadaan ekonominya memburuk tapi tetap saja datang kesini... Nesia tahu kalau Greece itu orangnya unik tapi masa sampai senekat ini sih? Kalau ini America atau Prussia, lain lagi ceritanya.

Greece tertidur pulas dengan sedikit air liur menetes dengan kucingnya tidur di perutnya. Nesia tak tahan untuk tertawa kecil sembari dia menyelimuti laki-laki itu. Nesia tersenyum kecil saat dia membelai kepala Greece. Canada pun ikut tersenyum.

"Seruni, aku pulang dulu ya." Canada berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke teras.

"Eh?" Nesia langsung menoleh dan melihat Canada sudah sampai ke teras. "Matthew-san sudah mau pulang? Kamukan baru sampai di Indonesia." Dia langsung berlari-lari kecil menyusulnya.

"Aku tahu." Canada mengenggam kedua tangan Nesia. "Tapi aku masih ada kerjaan, aku harus segera pulang. Tapi di kunjunganku yang berikutnya, aku akan menginap."

Nesia tersenyum ceria. "Iya! Nanti akan kubuatkan makanan yang enak-enak! Juga pancake yang dikasih saus sate! Lalu kita ke Dufan! Disana ada wahana namanya Air Terjun Niagara loh!"

"…Iya…" Senyum lembut merekah di wajahnya.

_DEG_

Wajah Nesia langsung tersipu pink.

"…Terima kasih…" Kedua lengan Canada dengan cepat melingkari pinggang Nesia dan medekapnya erat.

"M-Mathew-san?"

"Terima kasih… Untuk bisa melihatku dengan jelas… Membedakan antara aku dan Alfred… Karena sudah… Mengakuiku sebagai apa adanya aku…"

"Matthew?"

Nesia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di pipinya dan wangi maple yang manis dapat ia cium. Bibir Canada meninggalkan pipi Nesia dan semburat merah mewarnai kulitnya yang pucat.

"…Sampai jumpa lagi, Seruni-chan…"

Dengan enggan, laki-laki personifikasi Canada itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Nesia dan mundur selangkah. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mata violetnya langsung menatap mata coklat kehitaman Nesia. Wanita personifikasi Nusantara itu menyentuh pipinya dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah.

"C-Chan? Ma-Matthew? Apa..?"

Canada hanya tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah bertemu denganmu." Jari panjangnya meraih rambut ikal wanita didepannya itu dan menciumnya.

"Aku akan segera datang kembali, Seruni-chan. Tunggulah aku." Dengan gerakan elegan khas gentleman, Canada membungkuk dan mundur beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik dan berjalan keluar pagar, meninggalkan Nesia yang terkaget-kaget dan Jakarta yang dari tadi menonton dari balik pintu dengan mulut mengangga. Juga para hantu yang asyik menonton dari balik jendela atau pohon.

* * *

><p>Esok paginya, Nesia berangkat ke sekolah dengan naik motor bareng Jakarta yang sekalian berangkat ke kantor Gubernur. Greece ditinggal di rumah dan masih belum bangun sekali pun tapi Nesia sudah siapkan sarapan di meja untuk jaga-jaga kalau Greece sudah bangun. Sepanjang perjalanan Nesia hanya bisa bengong memikirkan perilaku Canada yang sangat aneh dan membuatnya berdebar-debar.<p>

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai SMA Bakti. Beberapa orang memerhatikan mereka dan bisik-bisik. Jakarta memarkir motornya dan melompat turun, disusul kakaknya. Dia melepas helm merahnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang masih basah habis keramas tadi pagi. Beberapa orang cewek memekik tertahan melihat Jakarta yang lagi keren-kerennya. Pagi itu dia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang lengannya dilipat yang sudah disetreka, celana panjang hitam, boots militer hitam dan sepasang fingerless gloves hitam. Ransel merah berisi dokumen-dokumen penting dan senjata dikenakan di punggungnya. Dengan badannya yang lumayan ramping dan tinggi, ditambah wajahnya yang ganteng abis, dan rambut ikalnya yang masih basah, seorang Jakarta adalah pemandangan paling indah yang dilihat siswi-siswi SMA Bakti selama mereka bersekolah disini, mengalahkan Kak Yono dan cowok-cowok anggota ekskul basket dan sepak bola yang rata-rata wajahnya cakep. Bahkan sampai ada yang mengipasi dirinya pakai tangan.

Yono dan murid kelas 3 lainnya memerhatikan reaksi para siswi tersebut dari parkir mobil. Mau tak mau, mereka harus mengakui bahwa 'abang' Seruni itu jauh lebih cakep dari mereka ini. Mereka makin merasa risih ketika Jakarta bersandar pada motornya dan tanpa usaha sedikit pun dia terlihat sangat cool, membuat siswi lainnya cekikikan. Tambah risih lagi saat dia tersenyum, pada Seruni, para cewek itu akhirnya tidak bisa menahan pekikan mereka.

"Yon, itu abangnya si Seruni itu? Lo serius mau dapetin restu dia?" Gerard berbisik pada sohibnya itu.

"He-eh," jawab Yono pendek. Matanya memerhatikan Seruni yang tengah berbincang dengan Jakarta. Aih, cantiknya gadis manis itu pagi ini di halaman SMA Bakti tercinta ini…

"Eh, Yon. Dia liatin lu. Abangnya tuh cewek."

Yono mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Seruni ke Jakarta. Laki-laki itu sedang memandang tajam dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Seruni juga ikut memandanginya dan Yono refleks tebar pesona. Masang pose cool dan menyeringainya. Yono berharap minimal Seruni tersipu, tapi nyatanya, itu cewek malah kelihatan jijik.

"Emang gue sebegitu gembelnya?" Dia melihat seragamnya. Tidak ada kancingnya yang ia pasang dan seragamnya dikeluarkan dari celana. Dia memakai T-Shirt merah sebagai dalaman. Teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh, mereka jalan kesini."

Yono langsung menengadah dan benar, kakak beradik itu sedang berjalan kearah mereka, sepertinya mau ke kanto Kepsek yang memang lewat koridor kelas 2. "Okay! Gue mau nyamperin calon pacar dan calon kakak ipar! Doain ya!"

Yono langsung melesat kearah mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Kamu lagi…"<p>

Jakarta menggeram berbahaya ketika Yono menghampiri mereka dengan senyum bloon diwajahnya, yang bahkan terlihat lebih bloon daripada Italy dan America, yang membuat Jakarta ingin meninju bocah tersebut. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia berurusan dengan laki-laki yang mendekati kakaknya, manusia maupun Nation. Kalau Nation dia masih oke-oke saja, asal bukan Netherlands, Prussia dan France. Lebih baik vital regionnya hancur daripada melihat kakaknya berpacaran dengan 3 orang itu. Berlebihan memang, tapi ia yakin bahkan Malaysia sekalipun akan setuju dengannya. Sepolos apa pun kakaknya, ia yakin dia takkan menerima ketiga orang bodoh tersebut. Kalau manusia yang mendekati kakaknya, Jakarta sudah anti banget. Sudah tak terhitung laki-laki biasa, Indonesia dan asing, yang mencoba mendekati kakaknya itu. Keseringan sih mereka ketemunya di kantor DPR dan pemerintahan lainnya, tapi Jakarta paling risih dengan pejabat-pejabat yang berusaha membayar kakaknya untuk pergi ke hotel bareng mereka dan mengiming-imingi posisi tinggi (Mereka mengira Nesia hanya pegawai kantoran biasa). Dipilih rakyat untuk menjalankan pemerintahan kok malah ngejar wanita? Itulah yang dipikirkan Jakarta setiap kali dia dan KOPASUS, kadang dengan saudara laki-lakinya yang lain, mendobrak kantor para pejabat mesum itu dan menyeretnya ke Presiden. Biasanya sih mereka langsung dipecat di tempat, pada pemerintahan Megawati, dia memecat mereka semua dan memberikan hukuman penjara 10 tahun atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual dan pencobaan penyuapan. Jadi 20 tahun kalau ketahuan korupsi. Walau sebodoh-bodohnya sipir di penjara, semua pejabat yang melecehkan Nesia tak pernah mendapat perlakuan khusus seperti Gayus, malah ditambah 5 tahun lagi. Jakarta salut dengan Megawati, sungguh [1]. Kalau dia sendiri sedang merasa kejam, dia akan mengunjungi para orang tua mesum tersebut dan menertawakan mereka dan menyerang mental mereka dengan ancaman dan ejek-ejekan. Sadis memang, tapi itulah salah satu dari sekian banyak sisi gelap dirinya. Padahal ia nyaris tak pernah berbincang dengan Romano dan Russia, tapi overprotektifnya pada Nesia dan kesadisannya bisa mengimbangi dua Nation tersebut.

"Pagi, Seruni~ Pagi, Kakaknya Seruni~" Yono tersenyum manis, membuat cewek-cewek disekitar meleleh.

"Pagi, bocah tolol." Jakarta balas tersenyum manis, membuat para siswi klepek-klepek dan meleleh. Tuhan! Kalau setiap pagi pemandangannya kayak gini, mereka rela deh datang ke sekolah jam 4 pagi!

Senyum Yono agak mengerut ketika ia mendengar ucapan kasar laki-laki didepannya itu.

"Saya punya nama, Kak. Yono. Senang ketemu lagi dengan Kakak."

"Hm... Tapi aku akan tetap panggil kamu bocah."

"Kak Jaya... Katanya mau ketemu Pak Cokro..."

"Oh? Jaya? Kak Jaya~ HEGH!" Tangan Jakarta dengan cepat mencengkram wajah Yono, membuat si pemilik wajah langsung tegang.

"Jangan," Jaya mendesis, "sok akrab denganku. Apalagi dengan saudariku. Jauh-jauh dari dia. Kalau tidak..." Senyum sadis muncul di wajah tampan Jaya. "Aku, saudara kembarku (Yogyakarta) dan dua abangku (Maluku dan Aceh) [2] akan mengejarmu... Dan sebagai catatan..." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kami semua punya pengalaman militer. Jadi... Kamu pilih mana? Ditusuk dengan pisau atau didor pakai pistol?" Dengan kasar, Jaya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada wajah tampan Yono, sekarang ada bekas jari di wajahnya. Senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bercanda kok~ Sudah ya~" Jaya menarik kakaknya dan berjalan ke koridor kelas 1, meninggalkan Yono yang memegangi wajahnya dan cewek-cewek yang lagi-lagi cekikikan.

* * *

><p>Cewek-cewek kelas 1-E nyaris pingsan saking bahagianya.<p>

Bayangkan, pagi-pagi muncul seorang laki-laki yang luar biasa tampan kedalam kelas mereka, disusul dengan Seruni yang terlihat cantik sekali hari ini. Mata Tari langsung melebar saat mengenali laki-laki tersebut sebagai abangnya Seruni. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika mereka bertemu mata.

"Dek. Kamu temannya adik sayakan?"

Tari langsung jantungan parah ketika laki-laki tersebut berbicara padanya. Tari cuma mengangguk.

"Namaku Jaya. Aku bisa minta tolong kamu untuk jagain Seruni dari itu cowok berandalan berambut jabrik itu gak?"

Jabrik? Oh, maksudnya Kak Yono.

"Ng... Saya... Ng..."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, tolong segera kasih tahu aku pakai sms. Ini nomor telponku dan PIN Blackberryku." Jaya menyodorkan BB Tari, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada ditangannya. "Kamu bisakan jadi 'mata' dan 'telinga' saya selama bareng Seruni?" Jaya tersenyum manis. "Saya nanti balas jasa kamu. Mau traktir atau beliin barang gapapa! Asal jangan kemahalan! Please!" Tangan besarnya mengenggam erat tangan Tari, membuat semua cewek termasuk dirinya memekik kecil.

"Bang, sudah jam 7. Nanti telat kerja lho!" suara pelan Seruni menyadarkan Jaya dan laki-laki tersebut sontak melihat jam.

"GYAAAAAAAA! GUE TELAT! OKE, THANKS YA TAR! GUE CABUT DULU! CABUT DULU YA, SER! ANJRIT! GUE BISA KENA DAMPRAT BOS LAGI!"

Dengan cepat dan seperti ninja, Jaya melompat dari jendela dan berlari spartan ke motornya yang langsung dia nyalakan dan seperti seorang daredevil asli, dia langsung ngebut dan meloncati pagar sekolah yang sudah tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara klakson berisik dan teriakan orang-orang.

Seruni berbalik menghadap semua teman sekelasnya yang bergender cewek, yang dimana semuanya nyaris pingsan saking bahagianya. Dia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan Blackberrynya.

"Kalau sampai istirahat kalian bisa tetap sadar, kukasih kalian foto-foto kakakku."

Dilayar Blackberry Seruni tertampang foto Jaya yang terlihat baru bangun tidur, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan memegang segelas kopi dan menggaruk-garuk dadanya, yang membuat kaosnya tersingkap dan perutnya yang nyaris sixpack kelihatan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Astaga! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut!" Pak Steven, guru geografi langsung membentak keras anak-anak sampai semuanya ngacir ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Mata Pak Steven tertuju pada Seruni yang dengan santai mengeluarkan buku paket Geografinya. "Kamu," Dia menunjuk wanita Melayu tersebut. "Kamukan yang kemarin ikut tawuran?" Seruni memperhatikan penampilan Pak Steven. Dia memakai kacamata kotak dan rambutnya bergaya klimis, mengingatkannya dengan Hendra dari serial komedi 'O***** BOI'

"...iya..."

"Dasar..." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kamu perempuan tapi kamu ikut tawuran. Mau jadi apa kamu saat sudah dewasa?"

Mau jadi apa? Seruni terpekur. '_Tidak ada. Hanya akan tetap menjalani hidup sebagai seorang Nation.'_

"Kamu punya cita-cita tidak sih?"

_'Sebagai Nation? Aku ingin negara ini makmur.'_

"Kamu tidak punya orang tua untuk mengurusmu?"

"Saya tidak punya orang tua untuk mengurus saya," jawab Seruni dengan nada dan tatapan dingin. Semua orang terdiam. "Saya hanya punya saudara-saudara saya."

"Hm... Kalau begitu saya ingin bertemu saudara-saudaramu itu. Saya ingin lihat apakah kelakuan mereka seperti kamu ini."

"Bapak kalau mau ketemu mereka, Bapak harus bayar sendiri ongkosnya. Dua kakak saya yang paling tua tinggal di Maluku. Satu di Aceh. Satu di Yogykarta. Saya tinggal berdua dengan satu kakak saya di Jakarta ini."

"Hmph. Bahkan kalian terpencar, saya jadi mengerti. Kamu broken home ya?"

_'Broken home? Tidak juga. Kami semua memang tidak punya orang tua dan kami masih tinggal di daratan yang sama.'_

"Memangnya kalau keluarga saya broken home, itu urusan Bapak?"

"Tidak. Tapi kalau pada akhirnya kamu menjadi seorang tidak berguna, saya akan merasa sayang."

_'Tidak berguna? Kamu pikir karena siapa sekarang kamu bisa mengecap kemerdekaan?'_

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu Bapak harus mendisiplinkan Kak Yono dan gengnya tuh. Mereka lebih mungkin menjadi seorang tidak berguna."

"Mereka memang sudah mustahil untuk didisiplinkan dengan cara biasa. Mereka harus dikirim ke camp militer. Tapi sekarang yang kita bicarakan adalah kamu."

_'Hm?'_

"Kamu ikut tawuran di hari pertama... Orang yang mengantarmu tadi ngebut naik motor... Kemarin juga kamu pulang duluan dengan orang asing... Benar-benar... Saya heran kenapa Pak Cokro mau menerimamu disini... Kalau sikap kamu sudah seperti ini terus... Saya takkan heran kalau kamu pada akhirnya drop out ata tidak dapat pekerjaan yang... Halal..."

"AP-"

**TRIIIIIING TRIIIIIIIING**

Suara dering Blackberry Seruni membahana di ruang kelas dan refleks, Seruni menekan sebuah tombol.

**"Oi, kacamata disana... Berani sekali kamu mengatakan adikku tidak akan mendapat kerjaan halal..." **

"Ah, Kak Jaya toh. [3]"

**"Adikku telah melakukan hal-hal yang jauh dari tidak halal! Dia telah berusaha lebih dari yang kalian semua bocah dan orang-orang bodoh tahu! Kalau tidak, aku dan lainnya tidak akan sebesar in- UPH! BOS! SORRY! BOS! AUUUW!"**

Suara grasak-grusuk dapat terdengar diujung sana disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan dan suara kertas dibalik.

**"Adikku adalah orang yang paling baik didunia! Ingat itu, bodoh! Dan Tari! Ingat untuk segera menghubungiku kalau bocah tolol Yono itu dalam radius 5 meter dari adikku! AUW! IYA BOS! SAYA KERJAKAN! AUW! BOS BOWO! SAYA MINTA MAAF!"**

"Kak Jaya~ Рабочие правильно! Если нет, то не сегодня я сделаю салат с дуриан!*"

**"Да, брат! К сожалению, босс! Я буду упорно работать!**"**

**PIIIIIIIP**

Seruni menatap Pak Steven. "Pak, mari kita mulai pelajarannya? География только один часовой урок*** [4]"

* * *

><p>Istirahat...<p>

Setelah sesi 10 menit mengirim foto-foto imut nan seksi Jaya pada teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka semua makan dengan tenang(?) didalam kelas. Seruni sedang berbagi makan siomay Reno dengan Conan ketika Tari menghela napas untuk puluhan kalinya. Matanya terlihat dreamy.

"Seruni~ Kak Jaya itu... Haaah..."

"...Aku gak akan bantu kamu PDKT." Seruni memasukkan sebuah siomay terakhir ke mulutnya.

"Kok gitu sih?" Tari manyun.

"Pertama, kakak gue gak tertarik sama anak SMA. Kedua, dia sudah sibuk kerja. Ketiga, karena dia tidak mau pacaran."

"...Dia gay?"

BRUUUUUUUTS

Pertanyaan Tari sukses membuat Seruni memuncratkan air putihnya ke Reno, membuat wajah dan rambutnya. Seruni langsung panik dan mengelap wajah Reno dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aduh! Maaf banget, Ren! Gue bener-bener gak bermaksud! Gue minta maaf!"

GREEEEEK

"Seruni! Lo dicariin sama Kak Sylvia!"

"Heh?"

* * *

><p>Kak Sylvia adalah seorang siswi kelas 3 yang lumayan cantik. Kulitnya putih mulus dan badannya langsing dan tinggi. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan lurus, seperti model di iklan shampoo. Sangat pas untuk jadi model. Dia melipat tangan didepan dadanya dan dikanan-kirinya berdiri masing-masing 2 orang siswi kelas 3. Matanya menatap garang Seruni yang menahan mati-matian untuk memutar bola matanya.<p>

"Lo berani banget untuk ukuran kelas 1. Ngerebut cowok gue," desisnya. Yono lagi?

"Kalau yang Kakak maksud Kak Yono. Saya sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya dan... Saya dengar Kakak gak pacaran dengannya jadi gak bisa dibilang cowok Kakak."

"Berani banget lo? Ngatain gue!" Sylvia hendak menampar Seruni tapi gagal, karena siswi kelas 1 tersebut sudah terlalu banyak pengalaman dalam berperang, mundur 2 langkah. Jadinya Sylvia hanya menampar udara.

"Berani banget lo kabur dari gue!" Seruni akhirnya memutar bola matanya. Kalau kabur dia udah lari dari tadi kali! "Heh! Berani banget lo liatin gue dimata!"

"Kak, saya tidak tertarik dengan Kak Yono dan gakkan pernah. Saya permisi. Udah mau bel." Dengan santai, Seruni berjalan meninggalkan kelima siswi kelas 3 tersebut.

"SIALAN LO! GUE BELUM SELESAI SAMA LO! GUE BISA BIKIN HIDUP LO NERAKA TAHU GAK?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seruni tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kalau dilihat England pasti akan dibilang sangat tidak 'ladylike'. Sambil memegangi perutnya, Seruni menunjuk kakak kelasnya. "Pfffft! Kakak sama sekali gak tahu neraka itu seperti apa tapi bilang mau bikin hidup saya neraka! Lucu! Kakak lucu banget! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Elo-"

"Kakakkan sudah kelas 3. Daripada berusaha bikin hidup saya, PFFFT! Neraka... Mending kakak fokus untuk lulus~ Permisi~"

Dan akhirnya Seruni berlari-lari kecil, meninggalkan kelimanya terbengong-bengong.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian dengan kakak kelas 3 tersebut, tidak ada peristiwa berarti terjadi sampai pulang sekolah. Jakarta muncul lagi, dengan benjolan di kepalanya yang pasti dari bosnya, Fauzi Bowo. Tari jadi gagap berhadapan dengan Jakarta. Seruni bisa melihat Yono memerhatikan mereka tapi sepertinya urung untuk mendekati mereka gara-gara tadi pagi. Mau tak mau, Seruni lega. Sekarang yang ia khawatirkan adalah Greece. Hubungannya dengan Greece itu tidak terlalu dekat tapi bukan berarti hubungan mereka buruk. Hanya sebatas teman kerja saja.<p>

Sayang, sekarang dia harus langsung ke Istana Negara, karena teman-teman ASEANnya sudah datang dan akan menginap dirumahnya. Rapat yang sebenarnya akan dimulai pada hari Sabtu ini. Aaah... Malon, adik kembarnya, pasti akan mengejek-ejek dirinya yang dipaksa masuk SMA. Kadang dia sama sekali tidak tahan dengan saudara laki-lakinya sampai ingin ditusuk pakai keris tapi itu sama saja dengan pernyataan perang. Dia tak ingin terlibat perang dengannya, karena mereka bersaudara dan bisa memicu WW3.

Sebodoh apa pun Malon, dia takkan mungkin langsung menghina SBY di muka. Itu parah banget kalau beneran. Ah... Coba waktu itu Soekarno benar-benar sukses mempersatukan mereka berdua... Gak usah lagi rebutan budaya dan wilayah! Tapi apa mau dikata, sudah tidak mungkin lagi mereka bersatu. Tahu-tahu, Jakarta sudah menghentikan motornya di halaman Istana Negara.

"INDON BODOH!"

Aaah... Mereka sudah sampai...

Malaysia berdiri dengan angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang diatas tangga, memandang angkuh dirinya, seperti dirinya adalah hanya seorang budak sementara dia seorang bangsawan. Malaysia nyaris berwajah sama dengannya, hanya saja versi laki-laki dan memakai kacamata. Nesia balas memandang dingin.

Disebelahnya berdiri Singapore. Singapore adalah pria terpendek diantara ASEAN (karena wilayahnya paling kecil) tapi yang paling pintar pada saat yang sama dan masih lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, Philippines dan Vietnam. Dia juga mempunyai rambut hitam ikal walau tidak setebal Nesia dan Malaysia dan sama-sama memakai kacamata. Jika harus ditanya, dia paling menyukai Singapore dari semua teman ASEANnya yang lain.

"Nesia sudah tiba. Semua orang sudah pergi ke rumahmu. Kita susul mereka yuk." Sing (Singkatan dari Singapore) tersenyum lembut padanya ketika mereka menuruni tangga. Nesia tersenyum super manis padanya dan menjulurkan lidah pada Malaysia (yang langsung dibalas dengan juluran lidah juga). "Bosmu sudah siapkan mobil jadi kita berangkat sekarang saja."

"Aku gak mau satu mobil dengan Indon!"

"Yee! Sudah di negeri orang masih minta-minta lagi! Gue ke tempat lo ga pernah tuh minta-minta!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Malay naik motor bareng Jakarta aja! Aku yang bawa mobil bareng Nesia. Gimana?"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya seperti usul Sing, Nesia dan Sing satu mobil sementara Malay dan Jakarta naik motor (Sempat berebut siapa yang duduk di depan). Didalam Range Rover hitam tersebut, Sing mengendarai mobil dalam diam sementara Nesia menelepon Greece, yang untungnya, sudah bangun.<p>

_"Greece-san kenapa tiba-tiba muncul? Padahal ekonomimu sedang tidak bagus?"_

**_"Aku... Ingin mencari... Tempat yang tenang... dari kecaman... Nation-Nation Eropa... Juga Turki..."_**

_"...Begitu..."_

**_"Nesia..."_**

_"Ya?"_

**_"Apakah... diriku yang... selalu mengantuk... adalah... salah...?"_**

_"...Entahlah... Tapi dirimu yang begitu, apakah ada yang membencinya?"_

**_"Setahuku tidak ada..."_**

_"Kalau begitu dirimu yang suka tidur dan kucing adalah sesuatu yang tidak salah. Lagipula, aku menyukai Greece-san apa adanya kok."_

**_"...spasibo... (Terima kasih)"_**

**_CLICK_**

"Tadi Greece-san ya?"

"Iya." Nesia bersandar pada kursinya dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku lelah sekali..."

"Nesia?"

"Ya?"

"Aku... mau tanya sesuatu..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu... kalau kamu... Kamu..."

"Sing?"

"Harus... Harus..."

"Harus?"

GLEK

"Menikah denganku..."

* * *

><p><strong>Saya berharap aya bisa post chapter berikutnya pas 17 Agustus karena didalamnya ada ulang tahun Nesia... Tapi... <strong>

**SAYA CAPEK!**

**Nah, karena saya sudah teriak saya akan menjelaskan beberapa hal.**

**[1] Bu Mega kan cewek dan saya ingin bikin karakternya agak ekstrem (sekalian eksperimen). Saya sendiri kalo jadi Presiden, saya akan lebih sadis lagi pada pejabat-pejabat mesum.**

**[2] Dari sejarah Indonesia, Maluku dan Aceh sudah ada, jadi kubikin mereka melih tua daripada Jakarta**

**[3] Anggap saja Jakarta punya semacam indera keenam bila sudah berhubungan dengan Nesia dan adik-adik perempuanya yang sama-sama state dan rata-rata masih remaja penampilannya. Saya mau tanya, Reader mau saya masukkan Surakarta?**

**[4] Nesia bisa banyak bahasa karena hubungan diplomatiknya lumayan luas dan bisa fasih Russia karena dulu akrab banget. Di chapter berikutnya saya jadi ingin menampilkan Non Alignment countries...**

***Kalau kamu tidak kerja dengan benar, nanti tidak akan kubuatkan makan malam dan rujak dengan durian!**

****Iya, kak! Saya akan kerja dengan benar! Maaf Boss!**

*****Pelajaran Geografi hanya satu jam.**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo dan ceritanya gak nyambung... Aduh, saya benar-benar sibuk... Mohon maaf kalau ga bisa update tepat saat 17 Agustus!**

**Dan di chapter berikutnya... TERKUAK SIAPA TAMU NATION COWOK MISTERIUS NESIA! Dan bagaimana jalannya wisata (uhuk-kencan-uhuk) mereka berdua apabila ada 6 orang yang ikut-ikutan... **

**Ini sedikit preview untuk chapter berikutnya...**

**"Eh? Eh? M-Menikah dengan Sing?"**

**"Maukah kau..?"**

**"INDON~ TAMBAH RUJAK~ RUJAK BERASAL DARIKU~"**

**"Malay tidak usah ikut-ikutan South Korea deh."**

**"Aku kesini bukan untuk nagih utang kok..."**

**"HERO SUDAH TIBA!"**

**"TUAN PRUSSIA YANG AWESOME SUDAH TIBA!"**

**"Nesia-chan~ Sudah lama nunggu abang France~?"**

**"OLE! Nesia! Aku bawa oleh-oleh tomat! Belum 48 jam habis dipetik lho!"**

**"Anyanghaseo~ Semua budaya Indonesia berasal dari Korea, Da-Ze!"**

**"Yo! Nesia! Raja Eropa Utara telah tiba!"**

**"Kalian mau ku-DOR, HAH? BERANINYA GANGGU KENCAN- LIBURANKU DI INDONESIA!"**

**"Aduh... Kepalaku sakit...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati" _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: BOYS, BOYS, BOYS<p>

Nesia menatap Singapore dengan mulut mengangga dan wajah yang memerah. Singapore balas memandangnya dengan wajah yang juga memerah. Tangannya terangkat dan melepaskan kacamatanya, sehingga tidak ada lagi penghalang antara mata mereka yang saling menatap. Karena sedang lampu merah, Singapore dapat fokus pada wanita Melayu didepannya.

"M-Menikah dengan Sing? I-Ini... Aku... Aku..." Nesia memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tuhan, kepalanya rasanya mau pecah! Dalam 2 hari ini dia sudah dikagetkan dengan banyak hal! Kalau gara-gara masuk SMA, hari-harinya yang damai(?) hilang, dia tidak mau! Nesia menunduk dan menututupi wajahnya. Menikah dengan Sing... Sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk karena hubungan mereka lumayan akrab selama ini kecuali saat ada seorang mahasiswa Indonesia bunuh diri di Singapore... Sing juga sangat baik padanya dan sekarang dia menghimpun kekuatan militernya dan sudah berambah kuat... Selain itu dia juga pintar...

"...Yang kutanya adalah bagaimana perasaanmu _jika _kita menikah?" Sing ikut menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang satunya lagi memutar setir. "Jika lho. _Jika."_

"O-Oh... Maaf... Aku agak panik tadi..." Nesia menghela napas dan melirik Sing yang fokus menyetir. Um... Dia juga lumayan keren sih...

"Ng... Aku memang pernah berpikir untuk menikah... Saat aku masih kecil, aku selalu memimpikan pernikahan... Tapi setelah Portugal datang... Lalu Netherlands... Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya... Karena aku fokus untuk melindungi orang-orangku dan merebut kemerdekaan... Euhm... Tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti itu... Aku kaget..."

"Begitu..."

"Tapi... Kalau pada akhirnya yang menjadi suamiku adalah Sing... Kurasa... Aku akan baik-baik saja... Karena Sing baik sekali... Aku selalu merasa aman bersama Sing... Pribadi, aku paling suka Sing dari semua anggota ASEAN... Kurasa tidak buruk juga kalau kita menikah..." Wanita personifikasi Nusantara itu memainkan jarinya sambil mencuri pandang pada laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Kalau suatu saat tiba-tiba bos kita menjalin hubungan uni... Yang artinya kita berdua menikah... Maukah kau...?" Tiba-tiba Singapore mendekatkan wajahnya padanya, membuat dirinya terhenyak pada kursinya.

"Aku... Aku... Aku tidak tahu..." Akhirnya Nesia menjawab jujur. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu... Tapi..." Nesia menatap langsung mata coklat Singapore. "Yang aku tahu, Sing tidak akan menyakitiku. Sing pasti akan menjagaku. Aku percaya pada Sing." Dia tersenyum malu tapi manis.

"Begitu... Aku senang mendengarnya..." Singapore bersandar ke kursinya, tampak lega sekali. "Maaf, tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini..." Jarinya yang panjang mengusap lembut pipi Nesia. "Aku lega sekali..." Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Sing?" Nesia melihat kepadanya dengan malu-malu. "Kenapa... tiba-tiba kamu menanyakan itu? Soal menikah?"

"...Entahlah... Mungkin... Karena aku ingin mencintai seseorang..."

"Tapi... Mencintai seseorang tidak harus menikahkan?"

"Aku tahu... Hanya saja... Aku masih merasa... Tidak lengkap... Bagaimana pun juga, aku ingin bersama seseorang yang spesial. Mempunyai hubungan yang spesial dengannya."

_'...Spesial...'_

CUUUUUUP

Bibir Sing menempel pada dahi Nesia. "Terima kasih telah jujur padaku." Dia tertawa kecil. "Kamu spesial buatku." Dia membelai kepala Nesia sebelum fokus menyetir lagi.

"..." Tangan kecil Nesia menarik lengan baju Singapore. "Sing..." Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat laki-laki disebelahnya. "Sing juga... Spesial bagiku..."

Singapore tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Satu mata Malaysia menyipit ketika dia memperhatikan adik (KAKAK!) kembarnya dan tetangganya itu. Sejak mereka sampai, mereka punya aura aneh nan manis disekitar mereka. Saat Nesia dan Jakarta mulai menyiapkan makanan, Singapore dengan gaya yang gentleman banget membantu Nesia menata meja dan menaruh piring makanan. Dan ketika Nesia terpeleset, Singapore dengan sigap menahannya dengan tubuhnya dan menangkap piring yang dibawanya sebelum jatuh dan pecah. Sekarang...<p>

"Rujak ini enak sekali, Nesia... Semua bahan-bahannya dari kebunmu ya? Sedap!" Ikh, sebal tapi Malaysia harus setuju dengan Singapore, rujak Nesia memang paling enak.

"Terima kasih, Sing! Kalau Sing mau, setiap Sing datang kesini atau aku ke rumah Sing, kubuatkan rujak!" Hei, hei, hei. Nesiakan budaknya Malaysia, harusnya dia buatkan rujak hanya padanya.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak enak. Aku tidak mau memonopoli rujakmu... Aku juga merepotkan..." Sing menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. Nesia langsung tersipu.

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku tak pernah berpikir Sing itu merepotkan. Justru selama ini Sing selalu membantuku. Aku jadi ingin berterimakasih..."

"Tidak, tidak... Sebagai tetangga, sudah semestinya kita saling membantu... Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan kok..."

"B-Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak enak... Selalu merepotkan Sing..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kalau Nesia, aku dengan senang hati membantu." Singapore tersenyum lembut pada Nesia.

"Sing..." Warna pink menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Kamu baik sekali..." Senyum cantik merekah diwajahnya.

BRAAAAAAAK

Malaysia memukul meja. "INDON~ TAMBAH RUJAKNYA! RUJAK BERASAL DARI MALAYSIA!"

DUUUUAAAAK

"Malaysia, jangan mulai claim punya orang deh." Vietnam meniup tinjunya yang tadi dia pakai untuk memukul kepala Malaysia.

"Iya! Kasihan Ne-tan! Sudah sering direpotkan olehmu! Nice punch, Viet-tan!" Philippines bertepuk tangan girang. "Malay-kun juga! Mending bikin budaya sendiri yang original! Dan jangan coba-coba contek budaya Piri-tan! Nanti Piri-tan tinju loh!" Philippines mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan asal meninju Brunei yang duduk disebelahnya, membuatnya langsung terhenyak jatuh.

"Kyaaa! Bru-kun! Maaf!"

"Ahahahaha. Philippines selalu tidak sadar dengan kekuatannya, ana." Thailand membantu Brunei berdiri.

"Aah... Piri-tan tahu... Ngomong-ngomong, Piri-tan dengar Ne-tan disuruh masuk SMA oleh bos Ne-tan ya? Gimana rasanya? Seru tidak?"

"Eh..." Nesia melirik arah lain, menatap Laos yang menatapnya balik dengan satu alis terangkat. "Yah... Seru... Dalam banyak arti..."

"Pffft. Memangnya ada cowok yang naksir kamu disekolah? Kamukan jelek." Malaysia dengan sok keren memutar-mutar garpunya sambil memandang remeh adik (KAKAK!) kembarnya.

"Ng..."

"Di grup Facebook SMA Bakti, untuk kategori Siswi Tercantik dan Siswi Terunik, Kak Nesia menduduki masing-masing peringkat 1." Jakarta akhirnya ikutan nimbrung sambil membuka Facebooknya di Blackberry. "Oh, ada poll Siapa Yang Mau Jadiin Seruni Pacarnya? ...Lebih dari 60%" Mata Jakarta menyipit berbahaya.

"MANA? MANA? AKU MAU LIHAT!"

"ENAK SAJA!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua bergulat. Nesia menghela napas sambil mengipasi Brunei yang masih pingsan dan kepalanya dipangku Philippines. Thailand, Laos dan Burma berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua. Vietnam dan Kamboja hanya menonton sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Singapore memijit-mijit kepalanya, pusing dengan tingkah laku keduanya.

* * *

><p>Selama seminggu, tidak ada kejadian berarti terjadi selama di sekolah, kecuali Anda mau hitung Jakarta yang setiap hari mengantar dan menjemput Nesia mendapati dirinya memiliki fans club disekolah tersebut. Bayangkan betapa kagetnya ia ketika nyaris semua siswi kelas 3 sudah berjejer manis, semuanya telah berdandan. Rapat ASEAN berlangsung damai (jika Anda menghiraukan Malaysia yang terus-terusan cari masalah sama Nesia dan akhirnya dapat bogem mentah dari Nesia, Vietnam dan Philippines) dan semuanya telah pulang ke negaranya masing-masing, kecuali Singapore. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sebentar bareng Greece di Indonesia untuk membantu wanita Melayu tersebut dengan PR-PRnya (Greece masih tidak mau pulang). Bu Nana setiap bertemu Nesia pasti menguji pengetahuannya tentang sejarah Indonesia. Contohnya seperti ini...<p>

"Siapa negara pertama yang mengakui Indonesia sebagai negara merdeka?"

Seruni tersipu mengingat Egypt yang dulu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan bahwa dia mengakuinya. "M-Mesir, Bu...," bisiknya malu tapi senang.

"Siapa saja anggota NAM atau Non Alignment Movement pada awalnya?" Ah, materi ini baru diajarkan di kelas 11.

"...Indonesia, India, Yugoslavia, Ghana dan... dan... Egypt..." Jantung Seruni langsung berdebar-debar. Karena hubungannya dengan Egypt tak pernah bermasalah dan bisa dibilang, sangat manis. Personifikasinya juga sangat manis dan baik hati.

"Atas dasar apa NAM dibentuk?"

Mata Seruni berubah sendu. "Karena... Perang Dingin... Perang antara America dan... Russia..."

"Kenapa mereka berperang?"

"...Karena Russia ingin menyebarkan ideologi komunismenya dan America menolak dan... Terjadilah perang..."

"Sekarang ada berapa anggota di NAM saat ini?"

"118 negara dan 20 negara pengamat."

"Apakah ada negara yang dikeluarkan dari NAM?"

"...Ada..."

"Siapa, kapan dan kenapa?"

"Yugoslavia, pada tahun 1995 dan karena..." Seruni menunduk. "Maaf, Bu. Tapi saya rasa ini isu sensitif bagi beragama Islam..."

"Tidak, tolong jawab."

Seruni menggigit bibir dan menghela napas. "Pembantaian Srebrenica. Pembantaian terhadap kaum Islam Bosnia. Sampai sekarang, belum ada 1/2 yang telah teridentifikasi… Pembantaian Srebrenica... dapat dibilang kejahatan terparah setelah Perang Dunia 2..."

"Nah, pertanyaan selanjutnya..."

KRRRRRRRIIIIIING

_Fiuh... Saved by the bell!'_

"Tugas kelompok! Buat makalah tentang satu negara pertama yang mendirikan NAM! Kelompoknya sama seperti kemarin ya!"

Seruni langsung mengepak barang-barangnya. Tari menepuk bahunya. "Ser, kita kerjain makalah NAM bareng yuk! Eh! Abangmu nanti yang jemputkan? Naik motor lagi?"

"Hm... Iya..." Seruni jadi agak canggung berbicara dengan Tari, karena dia serius menyukai Jaya. Sebenarnya sih dia biasa saja kalau state-statenya mau pacaran (Mereka tidak mau pacaran sampai seseorang pacaran[1])... Tapi... Kalau dengan manusia... Apalagi cewek remaja seperti Tari... Bukannya dirinya mau bilang Jakarta itu terlalu tua atau apa, tapi rasanya aneh membicarakan ibukotanya itu pacaran dengan remaja seperti Tari.

"Eh, kan minggu depan sudah 17 Agustus. Lo mau ikut lomba apa?" Wisnu ikutan nimbrung.

"Lomba?"

"Iya, lomba 17 Agustus... Gue sih mau ikut mindahin belut." Conan muncul disebelah Seruni sambil menyeruput Coke yang sudah dia simpan.

"Katanya ada lomba kostum tradisional Betawi. Nanti masing-masing kelas kirim 1 pasangan untuk lomba ini... Ah, ya!" Tari memegang tangan Seruni. "Ser, lu ikut aja yang lomba kostum! Ikut gih! Bareng Wisnu!"

"Kok gue!"

"Lo ga cukup pinter buat cerdas cermat, lo sama sekali ga mungkin ikut tarik tambang (Kerempeng begini!). Meniti ban, bakiak, makan kerupuk, semuanya udah ditag. Gak ada yang mau ikut lomba kostum. Gue udah ikut cerdas cermat sama pralon. Gue udah dua!"

"Wisnu gak mau pasangan sama gue?" Seruni menatap Wisnu dengan matanya yang besar, bikin dia salting.

"Gak... Cuma... Gue ga punya yang kayak begituan..."

"Gue ada sih kebaya dirumah..." _'Satu lemari, malah' _"Abang gue juga punya, dia pasti mau pinjemin punya dia." '_Yang lama, karena Jakarta sudah lebih tinggi sekarang.'_

"Ooh... Oke deh... Gue ikut lomba kostum bareng Seruni..." Reno nengok kearah lain, gak tahan dilihatin Seruni.

"Ser? Abang lo bawa mobil tuh." Seruni melihat kedepan. Jaya sedang bersandar pada sebuah Range Rover hitam (sudah pasti milik Negara) dan melipat tangan didepan dada. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih yang dilipat menjadi pendek, kaos biru sebagai dalaman, celana capri coklat, dan sepatu boots militer. Fingerless glove hitamnya dapat dilihat dari jauh. Jakarta melihatnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Seruni dan Tari balas melambaikan tangan.

"Tumben pake mobil. Ada apa?" Seruni merangkul adiknya itu. Cewek-cewek disekitarnya langsung pengen marah tapi karena Seruni itu adiknya, kemarahan itu langsung reda. Tapi kalau iri pasti ada.

"Sebelum berangkat jemput kamu, aku ditelpon. Katanya tamu kita datang lebih cepat karena desakan seseorang. Jadi habis ini kita langsung ke bandara. Makanya pakai mobil. Yuk, berangkat. Takutnya macet." Jaya balas merangkul. Cewek-cewek menatap pada Seruni dengan mupeng. "Oh ya, Tari." Jaya menengok padanya. "Nih. Hadiah dari gue karena sudah membantu, gue buat sendiri loh." Jaya menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil bermotif batik coklat yang diterima gadis dengan rambut berkepang tersebut dengan wajah merah dan tangan gemetar.

"M-Makasih..."

Jaya tersenyum lembut. "Sudah ya!" Kedua kakak beradik Melayu itu menaiki mobil dan segera saja mobil mahal Range Rover tersebut meninggalkan halaman sekolah, dimana Tari lansung dikerubungi semua murid bergender perempuan dan masih single. Tari membuka kotak itu dan melihat sebuah bros yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 5 centimeter. Di bros tersebut terukir 3 bunga yang berbeda dengan sebuah kupu-kupu hinggap disalah satunya. Dibawahnya terdapat sebuah note.

_Canterbury bells, artinya rasa terima kasih_

_Bunga Matahari berarti kesetiaan dan Kamu hebat!_

_Daisy berarti kepolosan, kesucian, keceriaan, loyal, kepercayaan dan kesederhanaan_

_Ketika bunga ini dan arti mereka menggambarkan dirimu padaku. Terimakasih ya sudah mendengarkan permintaan egoisku. Kalau ada apa-apa atau minta hadiah, aku usahakan kasih deh. Jangan mahal-mahal ya._

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWW!"

Tari, saking bahagianya, pingsan. Untung ditangkap Conan. Lucunya, dia tak pernah melepaskan bros itu.

* * *

><p>"Aduh… Bos ini gimana sih? Suruh jemput Nation tapi gak kasih tahu dari negara mana… Jadinya gak tahu dia naik pesawat apa!" Nesia meninju-ninju punggung Jakarta saking kesalnya. Jakartanya sih, biasa saja, karena sudah sering dijadikan sasak tinju oleh Nesia dan Maluku dan lagipula, tinju kakaknya gak serius. Kalau serius… Tinju kakaknya yang tercinta ini sama kuatnya dengan tinjunya Chris John. Jakarta tahu, karena dia sendiri pernah tanding dengannya [2].<p>

Akhirnya dia ladeni kakaknya dengan menangkap setiap tinjunya karena dia sendiri juga bosan. Mata hitamnya memandang bosan pintu ARRIVAL sebelum melebar.

"KAK! ITU!"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Mata hijaunya menyipit dan memberikan semua orang death glare. Dia mendorong trolley dengan dua koper besar yang satu berisi pakaian dan satu senjata-senjatanya. Semua orang menyingkir dari hadapannya setelah mereka melihat wajahnya yang garang. Bagus, karena moodnya sedang jelek dan daripada dia bikin masalah dengan personifikasi negara ini karena menembak semua orang dengan membabi buta, lebih baik dia tidak diganggu.<p>

Hubungannya dengan wanita Melayu itu tidak jelas sama sekali.

Dia dirugikan onleh wanita itu karena dia meminjam uang darinya dalam jumlah banyak. Setiap bulan dia mencicilnya tapi dirinya skeptis bahwa utangnya yang besar itu lunas sampai 3 tahun kedepan [3].

Dia diuntungkan karena Nesia mengeksporkan cocoa ke negaranya untuk diolah. Coklat adalah salah satu daya tarik terbesar di negaranya jadi dia harus mempertahankannya. Dia juga harus menjaga hubungan dengan wanita itu, karena cocoanya juga diincar negara lain seperti America. Dia mau saja sih impor cocoa dari Afrika dan negara Latin America tapi keadaan negara-negara tersebut tidaklah bagus dan dirinya tidak mau ambil resiko rugi miliaran. Nesia sendiri juga bukan orang jahat.

Ketika dia keluar dari ARRIVAL, ia menengok ke kanan kiri untuk mencari sosok wanita tersebut. Agak susah, karena banyak sekali orang-orang berkulit sawo matang. Dia harus merem melek sebentar untuk menemukan wanita itu dan akhirnya dia melihat sebuah wajah familiar ditengah kerumunan.

Jakarta

Ibukotanya Indonesia.

Dia terlihat pucat dan memaksakan senyum kaku dan melambaikan tangan dengan gontai. Laki-laki itu berjalan kearahnya dengan lamban, seperti sedang menyeret sesuatu. Dia memiringkan kepala dan mata hijaunya melirik ke belakang punggung Jakarta.

Nesia

Wanita Melayu itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Jakarta dan mencengkram bagian belakang jaketnya sambil gemetaran ketakutan.

_"...Aku kesini bukan untuk nagih utang kok..."_

Dia berani sumpah dia melihat tanda **! **muncul diatas kepala keduanya. Seketika kedua personifikasi itu langsung rileks dan Nesia melepaskan diri dari Jakarta.

_"Willkommen in Indonesien*... Swiss-san..." _Nesia membungkuk sopan.

_"Hm. Nette Art der Begrussung zu Gast.**" _Swiss menengok kearah lain.

"Ah... Traurig... Ich bin ein wenig mit Ihnen Angst***..." Nesia menunduk malu.

"..." Jakarta menatap keduanya bergantian. _'Aduh... Suasananya jadi jelek...'_

Jakarta hendak membuka mulut untuk mencairkan suasana ketika...

_"YO! NESIA! HERO SUDAH TIBA!"_

Nesia, Jakarta dan Swiss kompak menengokkan kepala ke asal suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

_"NESIA! TUAN PRUSSIA YANG AWESOME INI TELAH DATANG!"_

Wajah Swiss memucat.

_"Nesia-chan~ Sudah lama menunggu France-niichan~?"_

Wajah Jakarta memucat.

_"OLE! Nesia! Aku bawa oleh-olet tomat! Belum 48 jam habis dipetik loh!"_

_"Anyanghaseo~ Semua budaya Indonesia berasal dari Korea, DA-ZE~!"_

Wajah Nesia memucat.

_"Yo! Nesia! Raja Eropa Utara sudah tiba! Aku bawa beer nih!"_

Nesia langsung memijit-mijit kepalanya dan Jakarta memegangi kedua pundaknya untuk menyeimbangkannya yang mau ambruk. Swiss ikut memijit kepalanya dan menahan diri untuk tidak menembak mereka semua.

"Aduh... Kepalaku sakit..."

* * *

><p>Ternyata keenam Nation tersebut sudah berniat untuk memberi surprise visit ke negara Nesia dan herannya bisa sampai di bandara pada waktu yang sama. Dan saya ingatkan, mohon diingat benar.<p>

INI SEMUA KEBETULAN. MEREKA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA RENCANA UNTUK MEMBUAT NESIA TAMBAH STRESS DAN MENGACAUKAN LIBURAN SWISS.

SEMUA HANYA KEBETULAN BELAKA YANG MUNGKIN TELAH DIRENCANAKAN TUHAN

Jakarta menyetir Range Rovernya dengan wajah masam dan Swiss duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah yang sama-sama masam juga. Nesia tiduran di kursi penumpang dibelakang, mengumpat-umpat bosnya dan hidupnya. Koper-koper Swiss ditaruh di bagasi.

Bad Touch Sextet[4] naik mobil rental karena space di Range Rovernya tidaklah muat untuk mereka semua dan barang-barangnya. Kasihan pula Nesia harus satu mobil dengan mereka semua sedangkan sisi yanderenya selalu nyaris keluar kalau satu ruangan dengan mereka. Jakarta sudah histeris memohon kepada sextet tersebut untuk menyewa mobil, karena sisi yanderenya pun sangat mungkin keluar, selain punya kakaknya. Keenamnya setuju karena Swiss sudah mengancam akan menembak mereka.

Swiss melirik ke belakang, ke arah wanita personifikasi Zamrud Nusantara yang sedang tiduran telentang (nyaris telentang) dengan aura biru bercampur hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya menganalisa penampilannya. Nesia memakai sebuah sleeveless dress batik terusan bewarna hijau dengan frill warna putih di leher dress dan ujung rok. Matanya jatuh pada bagian atas dress tersebut yang penuh karena buah dada Nesia. Di kulit pucat Swiss langsung muncul semburat merah yang semerah tomat Spain.

Di sebuah mobil van tak jauh dari Range Rover Jakarta, seorang Nation-tan berkulit coklat bersin.

Sebrutal apa pun Swiss jika sudah memegang senjata, dia mengakui kalau Nesia itu cantik. Oke, bukan hanya cantik. Cantik jelita. _Eine wahre Schonheit***. _

Baik hati, lemah lembut, cantik dan...

Seksi

Kata yang sangat sangat jarang (tidak pernah) ia gunakan dan tak pernah ia katakan apabila ada Liechenstein diruang yang sama dengannya.

Seksi

Kata yang takkan pernah ia ucapkan didepan orang lain untuk menjaga imagenya.

Lekukan tubuh Nesia sempurna, pinggangnya tidak kecil juga tidak besar, pahanya tidaklah terlalu besar, dan buah dadanya... Walau tidak besar sekali seperti Ukraine... Buah dadanya [4]...

Ehem

Swiss memutuskan untuk melihat kedepan sebelum image-image bermunculan dikepalanya. Terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya pembicaraanya dengan adik perempuannya 2 hari yang lalu.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Onii-san?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau Onii-san pergi berlibur sebentar?"_

_"Berlibur?"_

_"Ya. Sudah lama Onii-san tidak liburan sendirian."_

_"Sendirian?"_

_"Ya, menurutku Onii-san berhak mendapatkan waktu luang untuk diri sendiri... Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur. Indonesia."_

_"Indonesia? Wanita yang selalu berutang padaku itu? Memangnya tempatnya bagus?"_

_"Entahlah... Tapi... Nesia-neechan baik sekali... Dia ramah dan cantik... Aku ingin tumbuh dewasa seperti dia..."_

_"...Liechenstein..."_

_"Kudengar negaranya dijuluki The Smiling People, berarti orang Indonesia baik-baik. Onii-san, biarkan aku selesai," Swiss langsung tutup mulut. "Aku tahu Onii-san mau bilang kalau tidak semua orang punya niat baik... Tapi... Aku suka sekali dengan Nesia-chan... Aku ingin berteman akrab dengannya. Aku juga ingin Onii-san akrab dengannya. Onii-san butuh teman..." Adik perempuannya memandangnya dengan mata memohon._

_"..."_

_"Aku juga berpikir... Onii-san juga harus menghabiskan waktu dengan anak perempuan selain aku... Seperti... Berpacaran..."_

_"PACARAN?" Liechenstein menghiraukan suara Swiss yang mulai meninggi._

_"Onii-san harus bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku suka sekali dengan Nesia-chan dan aku ingin dia jadi kakak iparku. Jadi... Maafkan aku! Onii-san! Au melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri!"_

_SPLAAAAT_

_Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu menempelkan sebuah cake coklat kewajah kakaknya yang sama-sama mempunyai rambut pirang. Swiss tanpa sengaja menelan secuil cake tersebut dan tiba-tiba merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Dalam hitungan detik, dia jatuh tertidur. _

_Ketika dia terbangun, dia mendapati dirinya dalam sebuah pesawat yang sedang terbang menuju Singapore, lalu Indonesia._

_"LIECHENSTEIN!"_

_FLASH BACK END_

Swiss memijit-mijit dahinya. Sekarang dia terdampar di Indonesia selama 2 minggu! Semua koneksinya ke negara lain sudah diputus dan dia tak bisa minta tolong siapa pun kecuali Nesia! Adiknya ternyata bisa licik juga...

".._.Adikmu yang melakukan ini padamu ya?"_ Jakarta tersenyum simpati pada Swiss.

_"...Bagaimana kamu tahu?"_ Untung sekarang sedang lampu merah, jadi Jakarta bisa fokus pada Swiss dan memberinya pandangan penuh arti.

_"Swiss-san...," _Jakarta berbisik perlahan, _"Selain Kak Nesia, aku punya 16 orang saudara perempuan yang lebih kekanak-kanakan dan manja daripada adikmu. Percayalah. AKU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA. Tambahkan dengan 16 orang lagi yang semuanya adalah saudara laki-laki yang lebih berandal lagi. Rasanya seperti terjebak dengan... Dengan..." _Jakarta tidak melanjutkan, tapi Swiss mengerti seperti apa perasaannya, karena ia dikelilingi negara-negara menyebalkan sehingga ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia sadar, bahwa ada kesamaan diantara dirinya dan Nesia.

Direpotkan oleh banyak orang yang bermasalah.

* * *

><p>Kedua alis Sing langsung terangkat setinggi-tingginya ketika dia melihat tamu-tamu Nesia. Ada Swiss yang berwajah masam sambil membawa kopernya yang ia yakin berisi senjata, ada Bad Touch Trio, ada America yang sedang minum milkshake, ada South Korea yang sedang teriak-teriak claim, dan ada Denmark yang mengayunkan botol beernya. Nesia langsung menabrakkan diri kepadanya dan kedua tangannya melingkari lehernya. Sing melirik wanita yang bergelantung padanya dan pada grup didepannya. Jakarta muncul dan langsung terjatuh di sofa. Sing menatap grup Nation-tan yang amburadul tersebut sebelum balik memeluk Nesia dan tersenyum pada mereka.<p>

"_Kalian semua, selamat datang di rumah Nesia. Walau pun bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan ini tapi karena masing-masing pemilik rumah kecapekan, mari kuantar kalain ke kamar masing-masing. Yah, kalian tinggal pilih mau dimana. Dan bawa sendiri barang-barang kalian._" Kacamata Sing berkilat berbahaya tepat saat Prussia membuka mulut, hendak memerintahkan Sing atau Jakarta untuk membawakan barangnya. "_Aku tak peduli dengan omong kosong AWESOMEmu, karena kamu sama sekali tak berguna, beda dengan German-san. Tidak ada untungnya berbaik hati padamu, Prussia._" Sing melirik kearah lain dan menghela napas dengan raut wajah bosan. "_Sama sekali tidak mendatangkan untung_."

"_OI! KACAMATA CEBOL [5]! Negara kecil sepertimu jangan menghina Prussia-sama yang AWESOME ini! Aku jauh lebih pintar daripada West dan jauh lebih besar daripadamu, Cebol!_"

"_Please_," Sing memutar bola matanya. _"Kerjaanmu cuma teriak AWESOME, jadi narsis, menyalahkan orang lain, menikmati hasil kerja keras orang lain, mabuk minum beer sampai pingsan, mengganggu Austria-san dan Hungary-san, membuat repot Germany-san, berbuat kejahilan bersama France dan Spain, bikin masalah pada semua orang.. Dari semua itu, adakah penghasilan yang kau dapat? Tidak ada sepersen pun. Dan karena itu juga Hungary-san tidak suka denganmu."_

**DUUUUUUUAAAARRRRRR**

Perkataan/omelan yang blak-blakan Sing 100% tepat sasaran, Prussia sampai tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Karena Sing telah menggunakan kartu As, Hungary. Prussia langsung mengata-ngatai Sing dalam bahasa Jerman dengan histeris sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya itu kata-kata tidak jelas.

Satu alis Swiss langsung terangkat. Dia harus jujur, tadi itu sangat menghibur. Sing berbalik ( dengan efektif menutupi Nesia dari pandangan semua orang karena masih menempel padanya) dan tersenyum lembut pada Nesia. _"Nesia pasti capek. Kuantar ke kamarmu ya? Nanti kalau sudah istirahat, kita coba kerjakan PRmu ya?"_

_"He? Nesia punya PR?"_ America melirik Nesia dari balik pundak-kepala Sing, karena dia laki-laki yang paling pendek dari semuanya. _"Maksudnya PR sekolahan? Nesia pergi ke sekolah? AHAHAHAHAHA! Nesia itu unik ya? Aku ingin lihat PR orang Indonesia. Oh ya, pesenin burger dong!"_

_"PR NESIA BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA-ZE!"_

_"Nesia~ Kalau PRnya soal anatomi tubuh manusia~ France-niichan mau bantu~ Labih baik lagi kalau kita praktekin~"_

Tampaknya 'penghuni lain' rumah tersebut merasa sudah cukup terganggu sehingga America, Korea Selatan, Prussia dan France langsung sakit perut. Beernya Prussia dan Denmark juga hilang. Cuma Spain dan Swiss yang tidak kenapa-kenapa. Eh, kecepatan ngomong, koper Swiss yang berisi senjata gemboknya tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali, membuat negara penyandang status eternally neutral tersebut tambah gondok.

* * *

><p>Nesia menghela napas panjang. PR matematikanya baru saja selesai dengan bantuan Sing. Kalau Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, Kewarganegaraan, Sejarah dan Geografi dia masih bisa, tapi yang sudah berhubungan dengan matematika dan IPA dia sudah angkat tangan. Untung ada Sing dan Greece [6] yang membantunya. Nation-tan lain semuanya sudah kenyang makan makanan Indonesia (terutama sate ayam buatan Jakarta) dan masing-masing sudah masuk kamarnya masing-masing untuk tidur. America memutuskan untuk tidur bareng Jakarta, lagi. Ternyata ia cukup pintar untuk tidak tidur dengan Prussia yang suka mengorok keras dan tak ada jaminan France tidak jahil tangannya. Nesia menghela napas lagi.<p>

_'Minum air putih dulu deh sebelum tidur,' _pikir Nesia seraya dia membuka pintu, untuk bertatapan dengan Swiss yang tangannya terangkat dan mengepal, seperti akan mengetuk pintu. Sekilas, wajah Swiss bewarna pink. "Swiss-san?"

"_N-Nesia._.." Mata Swiss melihat kearah lain, tidak bisa melihat Nesia di mata. "_Maaf... Malam-malam mengganggu..._" Nesia tersenyum manis, menandakan dia tidak apa-apa. "_Um... Aku tahu ini permintaan aneh dan tiba-tiba... Mengingat hubungan pribadi kita tidak begitu... Bagus... Tapi..." _Kali ini Swiss memberanikan diri untuk melihat Nesia di mata. "_Bolehakutidurbarengdenganmu?" _Dia katakan dengan cepat dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

_'Ah... Aku pasti akan diteriaki...' _Swiss menutup mata, menunggu Nesia untuk berteriak marah padanya. Tapi yang ia rasakan adalah lengan piyamanya ditarik oleh Nesia. _"Nesia?" _Swiss menatapnya bingung. Wanita itu tersenyum.

_"Swiss takut tidur sendiri dirumahku ini karena merasakan sesuatu ya?"_

GLEK

TEPAT SASARAN

Swiss mengangguk. Nesia menghela napas. _"Aku tidak marah kok, Swiss-san. Aku sudah pernah tidur bareng America, Philippines, Egypt dan yang lainnya karena alasan yang sama denganmu. Mereka tidak nyaman sendirian. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, asal tangan Swiss-san tidak jahil saat aku tertidur."_

_"N-Nein! Aku takkan melakukan yang aneh-aneh padamu!" _Swiss melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Nesia tertawa kecil.

_"Kalau begitu, ayo tidur, Swiss-san." _Nesia menarik Swiss ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan wajah merah, Swiss masuk kedalam selimut bersama Nesia. Dia berbaring sejauh mungkin dari Nesia, agar dia tak terintimidasi.

_"Gute Nacht..."_

_"Gute Nacht, Vash-san. Mimpi indah..."_ Nesia menutup mata, dan tak lama kemudian dia benar-benar tertidur lelap.

"..." Dengan perlahan, Swiss mendekat kepada Nesia dan dengan gemetar, memeluk wanita itu dengan satu tangan. Semburat pink muncul di pipinya dan Swiss menutup matanya.

_"Susse Traume****... Seruni..."_

Swiss langsung tertidur sambil memeluk erat Nesia. Senyum kecil muncul diwajah keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dalam 3 hari, 4,500 kata. INI REKOR UNTUK SAYA. Mungkin saya gakkan update pas tanggal 17 Agustus tapi akuilah, ini hebat. Dalam satu minggu, 9,000 kata. Saya mau tidur. <strong>

***Welcome to Indonesia**

****Nice way of welcoming**

*****Aku sedikit terintimidasi olehmu**

******Sweet dreams**

**[1] Nesia saking polosnya tidak sadar bahwa state-statenya baru mau pacaran kalau Nesia sudah bahagia bersama seseorang (Pacaran atau menikah). Baik sekali ya state-state Nesia?**

**[2]Selain orang-orang pemerintah, atlet berprestasi bisa bertemu Nation-tan dan State-tan asal jumlah atau besarnya nilai prestasinya mencukupi untuk bertemu orang-orang terpenting suatu Negara**

**[3] Jumlah utang Indonesia sangat besar. Saya tidak akan mengetik berapa besar disini. Yang pasti butuh waktu lama agar lunas semua. AMIN UTANG INDONESIA LUNAS SEMUANYA DALAM KURUN WAKTU 3 TAHUN!**

**[4] Kata guruku, banyak orang barat mau nikah sama cewek Jawa karena rata-rata badannya bagus dan buah dadanya besar. Emang yang namanya cowok itu... Sama aja padahal udah beda negara!**

**[5] Trio untuk 3 orang. Quartet untuk 4 orang. Sextet untuk 6 orang. Jadi Bad Touch Trio + America + Korea Selatan + Denmark= Bad Touch Sextet. Ini original dari saya jadi jangan pakai tanpa ijin saya, sehancur apa pun istilah ini/plak**

**[6] Wilayah Singapore terbilang paling kecil, jadinya dia pendek. Tapi masih tinggian dia daripada Latvia padahal lebuh luas wilayah Latvia. Karena ekonomi mungkin? **

**Greece dulu punya banyak orang pinter. Banyak istilah Biologi atau IPS lainnya dari bahasa entah Latin atau Yunani. Jadi walau suka ngantuk, Greece itu pintar. Katanya kalau cukup istirahat, otak jadi pintar?**

**Di chapter berikutnya, semua Nation-tan yang nginap di rumah Nesia akan bergiliran datang ke SMA Bakti. Dan Teguh, rival Yono, akan muncul. Jadi tolong sabar nunggu update saya!**

**Saya terlalu capek jadi tidak ada preview, maaf!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME!**

**SELAMAT 66 TAHUN KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA!**

**HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY NESIA!**

**Aku sebagai anak bangsa Indonesia juga akan berusaha mengharumkan namamu! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati" _

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Countdown Ulang Tahun Yang Tak Terlupakan<p>

Selasa, 9 Agustus

Gara-gara jet lag, Swiss terbangun pada jam 3 pagi. Hal pertama yang ia sadari saat membuka mata adalah ia berada disebuah kamar yang sama sekali asing. Swiss refleks mencari pistol tapi setelah melihat setumpuk kain batik di meja rias di ujung ruangan, dia teringat bahwa ia berada di rumah Nesia. Swiss langsung rileks dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk Nesia lagi tapi wanita tersebut tidak ada, yang ada hanyalah setengah ranjang yang kosong dengan selimut berantakan. Tangan besar Swiss menyentuh ranjang.

_'Masih hangat... Berarti Nesia belum lama pergi...'_

Karena sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, laki-laki bermata hijau zamrud tersebut memutuskan untuk mencarinya, walau agak ngeri juga sendirian di rumah Nesia. Dengan berat hati Swiss membuka pintu dan langsung merasakan hawa dingin disekujur tubuhnya. Menghiraukan perasaan tidak enaknya, Swiss berjalan menuju dapur dan untunglah, Nesia telihat sedang sibuk memasak. Dia dengan ahli dan hati-hati sedang memotong sayuran dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_"Nesia? Ngapain kamu pagi-pagi begini?" _Swiss berdiri dibelakang Nesia dan alhasil mengagetkan wanita itu sampai dia berbalik dan mengancungkan pisaunya pada Swiss. Pria pirang itu langsung melompat mundur.

"Oh... Swiss-san..." Nesia menghela napas lega dan menurunkan pisaunya. _"Kukira France... Maaf sudah mengancungkan senjata padamu... Aku paranoid." _

_"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga sih... Tapi apa yang kamu lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"_

_"Memasak." _jawab Nesia pendek sambil balik memotong sayuran.

_"Bukannya terlalu pagi untuk sarapan?" _Swiss bersandar di meja dapur, menonton Nesia memasak.

_"Oh, ini buat Jakarta. Diakan puasa." _Nesia tersenyum lembut sambil memasukkan potongan-potongan sayur kedalam panci untuk dijadikan sup.

_"Puasa?"_

_"Ya. Kami tidak boleh makan selama 12 jam. Tidak boleh berbuat dosa. Kami juga tidak boleh marah, sedih, berpikir mesum, tidak boleh merasakan kebencian. Tidak boleh sombong, tidak boleh iri hati, tidak boleh minum juga sampai jam 6 sore. Tujuannya untuk membersihkan hati. Hal ini hanya dilakukan oleh orang beragama Islam di Indonesia selama sebulan penuh." _Nesia memandang Swiss penuh arti. _"Berarti kami juga tidak boleh menembakkan senjata, kecuali benar-benar perlu."_

GLEK

Tidak menembakkan senjata selama 12 jam penuh? Tidak memarahi orang selama 12 jam penuh? Swiss bisa meledak kalau begitu. Bertambah lagi 1 hal yang membuatnya respek dengan wanita ini.

_"Kamu tidak puasa?"_

_"Tidak, tapi hanya sementara." _Nesia menuangkan supnya ke mangkok besar. _"Aku akan ikut puasa lagi setelah menstruasiku selesai."_

...

...

...

"O-Oh..." Swiss mengangguk canggung dengan wajah merona pink. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan Liechenstein! Tapi, Nesia adalah wanita dewasa jadi mungkin karena itulah dia membicarakannya dengan terbuka.

_"Ne, Swiss-san?" _Nesia melanjutkan memasak dengan menggoreng ayam. _"Pernahkah warga negaramu menyakiti warga negara Liechenstein?"_

Mata Swiss menyipit. _"Tidak. Warga kami hidup dengan damai."_

_"Swiss-san... Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" _Nesia berbalik menghadapnya dan menatap matanya.

_"Apa?" _

_"Kalau... Kalau ada warga negaramu atau warga Liechenstein yang diperkosa dan dihamili oleh warga negara lain, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"_

_"...Kukejar mereka dan kutembak mati mereka...," _geram Swiss berbahaya. Nesia menghela napas dan tersenyum sedih.

_"Begitukah? Swiss memang hebat ya... Sayang, aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada para TKW malang itu..." _Nesia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya sambil tertawa miris. _"Ingin sekali aku membunuh dan menghancurkan organ vital para bedebah itu..." _

_DEG_

Hawa dingin itu kembali lagi, Swiss sampai pucat pasi. _"Nesia?"_ Swiss menyentuh pundaknya dengan hati-hati. _"Kamu kenapa?"_

_"AKU KESAL!" _Nesia teriak histeris, mengagetkan Swiss. _"Pemerintahku mengirim wanita-wanita ke negara-negara lain sebagai tenaga kerja dan... dan... Negara-negara sialan itu! Mereka mempekerjakan mereka sampai mati! Mereka abuse wanita-wanitaku! Mereka... Mereka... MEREKA MEMPERKOSA DAN MENGHAMILI WANITA-WANITA MALANG ITU!" _Nesia langsung melemparkan dirinya pada Swiss dan mencengkram piyamanya erat-erat. _"LALU PARA NATION SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU-MENAHU SOAL INI! AKU MARAH!" _Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang tertutup. _"K-Kemarin aku mendapat laporan... Dari 418 orang TKW yang pulang... 50 dari mereka HAMIL! Bahkan sudah ada 10 melahirkan diatas kapal!" _Nesia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Swiss, terisak.

Mulut Swiss terbuka tapi tidak ada suara keluar. Dengan canggung, tangan kirinya memeluk punggung Nesia dan tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Jujur, dia shock mendengar hal ini. Nation-tan yang tidak tahu bahwa warganya sudah memperkosa dan menghamili wara negara orang lain? KETERLALUAN!

_"Hiks... Lalu... Ada 2 bayi yang lahir prematur... Kembar... Mereka berdua..." _Kuku Nesia menancap di piyama Swiss. _"Mereka tidak bertahan lama... Wanita yang melahirkan mereka juga... Tidak bertahan... Tidak ada... Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan..." _

_"Sudah. Tidak usah lanjutkan..." _Swiss mempererat pelukannya pada Nesia. _"Mereka yang salah... Bukan kamu yang salah..."_

Hati Swiss terasa sakit. Dia baru tahu kalau ada hal seperti itu terjadi di dunia ini... Parahnya, ada Nation-tan yang tidak tahu! Kalau warga Liechenstein atau warganya yang jadi korban... Swiss menggeram berbahaya...

_"Teman ASEANmu tidak ada yang membantu?"_

Langkah yang salah. Nesia tanpa sadar mencakar Swiss. Dia menggigit bibir menahan sakit.

"_Adikku sendiri, Malaysia... Dia tahu tapi diam saja saat warganya menahan para wanita itu padahal kontraknya sudah habis... Ketika ada yang hamil... Langsung ia lempar padaku... Dia bahkan mengatakan... 'Sesama budak urus satu sama lain! Bangsawan seperti aku tidak usah direpotkan orang-orang Indon!'..." _Nesia terisak. _"Adikku sendiri... Mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu... Adikku sendiri menganggapku sebagai budaknya... Kalau dia begitu, bagaimana dengan Nation-tan lain? Korea Selatan bahkan tidak tahu ada TKW dinegaranya! Padahal warganya mempekerjakan TKW sampai sakit keras!"_

_"Ssssh... Cukup... Tidak usah berbicara lagi..." _Swiss mematikan kompor dan mendudukkan Nesia dikursi dekat meja makan. _"...Aku... Aku akan bantu kamu di World Meeting berikutnya... Aku akan buat semua Nation sadar untuk tidak menyakiti TKWmu... Aku akan bantu kamu menangkap orang-orang bejat itu..." _Swiss menggenggam kedua tangan kecil Nesia.

_"...Vash-san..." _Nesia menatapnya terharu.

_"Kamu... Kamu adalah temanku. Teman harus saling membantu. Aku ingin membantumu." _Wajah Swiss memerah parah tapi tetap susah payah untuk senyum.

_'...Teman Vash... Vash menyebutku temannya...' _Wajah Nesia memerah dan dia tersenyum.

_"...Danke schon... Vash... Kun... Uh... WAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Ja-Jangan nangis dong!" _Vash langsung kelabakan dan mengelap air mata dan ingus Nesia dengan tisu yang kebetulan ada dimeja. Sedikit jengkel dengan tangisan keras Nesia, tapi dalam hati deg-degan karena Nesia memanggilnya Vash-kun.

Tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya Vash-kun.

* * *

><p>Jakarta yang baru selesai mandi, para 'penghuni lain' dan Greece yang memeluk Melati (kucing peliharaan Nesia atau Nesianeko[1]) mengintip dari balik tembok. Jakarta sedang konflik batin apakah harus marah atau senang melihat kakaknya berduaan dengan Swiss. Ups, ini lagi puasa, lagi puasa. Batin lagi diuji nih... Daripada Jakarta bereaksi buruk, personifikasi ibukota Indonesia itu memilih pergi diam-diam.<p>

_"Melati... Nesia... dan... Swiss... Akrab ya..."_

"Meong... (Iya. Nonaku terlihat senang.)"

_"Melati... Mau tidak... kujodohkan... dengan kucingku..."_

"Meong... _(Ketemu aja belum)_"

* * *

><p>Tepat jam 4.30, Nesia sudah selesai memasak dengan bantuan Swiss dan Jakarta pergi membangunkan para Nation-tan lain yang masih tertidur pulas. Karena lagi puasa, Jakarta mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengguyur Bad Touch Sextet dengan air dingin (Sepreinya juga nanti jadi basah) atau mengarahkan toa dengan volume max pada telinga mereka dan berteriak. Akhirnya ia bawa nasi goreng buatan kakaknya yang aromanya sangat menggoda dan Sing yang sudah bangun membukakan pintu semua kamar yang dihuni para Nation-tan. Tak lebih dari 30 detik, sextet tersebut mengeluarkan kepala dari celah pintu dengan mata terpejam dan hidung bergerak-gerak, mencari aroma yang sedap itu. Seperti dihipnotis, Jakarta menuntun mereka semua ke dapur dan mendudukkan mereka semua. Baru setelah duduk di meja makan mereka semua benar-benar terbangun.<p>

_"Eit. Kalian jangan ngomong dulu."_ Nesia langsung mengangkat tangan saat Prussia akan berteriak. _"Ada dua hal yang harus kukatakan. Satu, sekarang kebanyakan orang di Indonesia, termasuk kami berdua, sedang menjalani puasa. Ini semacam tantangan untuk kami agar tidak makan dan minum selama 12 jam penuh (America memucat), tidak boleh merasakan amarah, sedih, kesal, iri hati, kebencian, nafsu (France memucat), narsis (Prussia memucat) dan lain-lain yang dianggap menyeret kearah tidak benar dan dosa. Jadi tolong jangan... Membuat kami kesal. Nanti kami batal puasa. Kami melakukan puasa untuk membersihkan hati kami. Puasa berakhir saat akhir bulan Agustus, setelah itu kalian bisa bebas menjadi diri kalian yang mengganggu dan KEDUA!"_ Nesia sedikit berteriak begitu ia melihat America buka mulut.

_"Kami mohon maaf kalau selama ini ada salah..."_ Nesia dan Jakarta menundukkan kepala.

_"DIMAAFKAN!_" teriak sextet tersebut tidak sabar karena kelaparan. Nesia tersenyum dan memberi gestur untuk makan, yang lalu semua orang yang masih punya kesadaran langsung merebut makanan di meja.

"*graupgraupgraup**GLEK*_Kesesesesese! Makanan ini sangat pas untuk Prussia-sama yang AWESOME!_"

"_CETUJUH! MAKANAN NECIAH ENYAK!"_ Amerika memberikan thumbs up, sambil terus mengunyah ayam goreng.

_"Hm~ Komposisi bumbunya pas dan unik... Nesia-chan nanti ajarkan cara membuatnya pada France-niichan ya? Nanti aku akan ajarkan kamu- AUW! Kenapa kamu memukulku Monsieur Singapore!"_ France mendelik pada Sing yang duduk disebelahnya. Sing langsung ngasih death glare.

_"SEMUA MAKANAN NESIA BERASAL DARI- AUW!"_ Sing langsung memberi death glare pada Korea Selatan yang langsung bungkam.

_"Yah... Tidak ada beer ya..."_ Swiss langsung memberi death glare pada Denmark.

_"Jam segini minum beer? Mau kutusuk, HAH?"_ Pria berambut pirang itu mengancungkan garpunya yang berkilat. Denmark langsung menundukkan kepala, menatap serius makanan didepannya.

_"Masih mending minum jus tomat."_ Spain sweat drop sedikit mendengar perkataan Denmark.

_"...Enak... sekali..." _Greece yang masih mengantuk berbisik.

Nesia tersenyum geli.

* * *

><p>Setelah sesi sarapan yang ramai, Jakarta langsung cabut ke kantor Gubernur karena banyak kerjaan. Sing tanpa diminta langsung mengajukan diri untuk mengantar Nesia ke sekolah pakai Range Rover dan Swiss mengajukan diri untuk 'mengurus' Bad Touch Sextet tersebut. Untungnya habis sarapan mereka langsung tidur gara-gara jet lag.<p>

Didalam mobil, Nesia melirik Sing yang sedang konsen menyetir. Hari ini dia memakai kemeja polo bewarna biru laut dan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya masih basah karena pakai shower tadi pagi. Dia terlihat keren. Tiba-tiba Sing mengedip padanya.

"Pagi ini aku terlihat keren ya?" Sing tersenyum jahil. Nesia langsung tersipu parah karena ketahuan ngeliatin. "Ahahahaha! Kamu imut sekali kalau lagi malu-malu!" Sing mengelus rambut Nesia, membuat wanita itu tambah parah tersipunya.

"Ha..." Sing menghela napas. "Kudengar dari Jakarta, ada bocah berandal yang ingin pendekatan denganmu ya? Seorang tolol sok keren dan sok kuat yang memimpin tawuran. Ini aku kutip dari Jakarta." Sing menambahkan saat wajah Nesia menggelap. "...Seorang Nation tidak boleh bersama seorang manusia. Hubungan yang sama sekali mustahil. Terlarang. Hanya akan menyakiti semua orang. France yang paling tahu itu. Dia telah kehilangan Joan D'Arc. Kudengar mereka sempat memiliki hubungan romansa."

Ada keheningan didalam mobil selama beberapa menit untuk mengenang salah satu wanita paling berpengaruh dalah sejarah itu.

"...Nesia... Kamu harus menolak anak itu. Ketertarikannya padamu membahayakan semua orang. Dirinya, kamu, dan rahasia kita semua ini..." Sing menutup mata untuk beberapa detik sebelum membukanya lagi. "Dan teman-temanmu di sekolah itu... Mereka semua manusia biasa... Kamu tidak boleh terlalu terikat dengan mereka..."

"...Aku tahu... Aku sadar bahwa tidak selamanya aku akan berteman dengan mereka... Suatu saat aku harus menghilang tapi..." Nesia menutup mata. "Mereka adalah anak-anak Indonesia, mana mungkin aku tidak sayang mereka. Merekakan, anak-anakku. Anggap saja aku pergi ke sekolah ini adalah cara lain untuk mengamati mereka sebelum mereka berbuat nakal." Bibir Nesia melengkung menjadi sebuah senyum lembut.

Sing menghela napas dan tersenyum pasrah padanya. "Kau terlalu baik dan lembut, tahu?"

"Kalau tidak, Jakarta dan lainnya tidak akan sebesar inikan?"

"..." Sing tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepala. "Kamu pasti akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Beruntung sekali anak yang memilikimu sebagai ibunya." Perkataan Sing sukses membuat wajah Nesia semerah tomat Spain.

Di rumah Nesia, Spain yang akan gosok gigi, bersin.

"SIIING!" Nesia memukul-mukul bahu Sing dengan kesal dan gondok. Sing hanya tertawa.

* * *

><p>Begitu melihat sebuah Range Rover hitam sedang parkir di halaman sekolah, kontan semua siswi yang masih single dan gak punya gebetan langsung berondong ke koridor dan halaman, berharap bisa melihat sosok tampan Jakarta walau hanya sekejap. Yono langsung sprint sekuat tenaga dan secepat mungkin ke halaman begitu mendengar cekikikan para siswi yang sudah jadi suatu rutinitas tiap pagi dan sepulang sekolah. Hari ini dia berpakaian lumayan rapi, kemeja dimasukkan, sepatunya baru (Adidas keluaran terbaru), antingnya dilepas. Rambutnya tetap digel jabrik. Itu sudah tidak mungkin dia ubah. Yono dengan cepat sampai di sebelah mobil mewah itu dan layaknya seorang gentleman, dia membukakan pintu untuk Seruni yang bahkan belum sempat memegang handle pintu.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Putri Seruni~ Hari ini Anda terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada kemarin~" Yono tersenyum mempesona. Gombal memang, ucapannya itu, tapi gak mungkin gak ada cewek yang gak salah tingkah gara-gara ini. Tapi sayang sekali, Seruni tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Soalnya dia sudah mendapat perlakuan yang seperti ini oleh keluarga kerajaan dan England (tanpa embel-embel Putri) dan mereka semua melakukannya lebih baik daripada Yono.

"Permisi." Yono menoleh ke belakang untuk bertatapan dengan seorang laki-laki pendek dengan rambut ikal hitam dan kacamata kotak. Dan SIAL! Dia juga jauh lebih cakep daripada dia! Sama level dengan Jakarta! Kenapa semua cowok yang dikenal Seruni itu cakep-cakep? Melebihi dirinya? "Ayo Seruni." Laki-laki itu dengan lembut menjadi penyangga perempuan itu saat dia memegang bahunya erat untuk turun dari mobil yang cukup tinggi.

"...Hati-hati ya..." Sing tersenyum lembut dan membungkuk.

CUUUUUUUUUUP

Mata semua orang membelalak ketika Sing mengecup pipi Seruni. Cewek-cewek memekik sambil keheranan. Seruni ketemu dimana sih semua cowok cakep ini? Yono menggigit bibir dan mengepalkan tangan sampai terasa sakit. Ketika wajahnya menjauh dari pipi Seruni, laki-laki itu memberi pandangan dingin padanya.

_Menyerahlah_

Yono nyaris menggeram saat ia mengerti arti pandangan dingin Sing. Enak saja dia disuruh menyerah sama orang asing. Orang ini bahkan tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Seruni yang artinya dia bukan saudara Seruni. Hak dia dong mau suka sama siapa! Dia balas memandang dingin Sing.

Tahu-tahu Seruni sudah berjalan masuk gedung sekolah, meninggalkannya adu melotot dengan orang ini.

"...Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik dibiarkan..." Laki-laki itu melepas kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan kain putih yang khusus untuk membersihkan kacamata dari sakunya dan dengan elegan mengelap kacamatanya. "Seruni adalah salah satunya..." Dia menutup mata sejenak dan membukanya lagi. "Lupakan cinta monyet atau apa pun istilahmu dengan naksir atau suka... Seruni tak mungkin bahagia denganmu... Walau kamu punya uang lebih dari cukup untuk membeli sepatu Adidas keluaran terbaru..." Dia menatap tajam sepatunya. "...Menyerah sajalah..."

"...Memangnya kamu siapanya Seruni?" Yono menaikkan dagunya tinggi-tinggi dengan sikap angkuh, memandangnya kebawah (karena perbedaan tinggi yang sangat jelas).

"Aku?" Dia menunjukkan dirinya sendiri sembari mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Bisa dibilang... Posisiku sama denganmu... Sedang dalam tahap 'PDKT'..." Dia menggunakan jarinya untuk membuat tanda kutip. "PDKT yang sama sekali berbeda..." Dia menambahkan saat Yono membuka mulut.

"PDKT yang kayak gimana?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menjadikan Seruni istriku."

Sing langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi, meninggalkan Yono yang bengong sambil mangap parah karena shock.

* * *

><p>Pada jam istirahat, Yono tiba-tiba nongol di kelas Seruni dengan wajah yang tegang. Seruni yang sedang mengajari Wisnu bahasa Inggris langsung facepalm. Yono langsung duduk didepan Seruni (Wisnu langsung minggir).<p>

"Cowok tadi pagi siapanya elu?" Tanpa basa-basi, cowok tinggi itu langsung 'nembak' pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya selama 4 jam terakhir.

"Dia teman masa kecil saya." Seruni jawab dengan jujur dan santai.

"Seberapa dekat elu dengan dia?"

"...Cukup dekat untuk memertaruhkan nyawa untuk satu sama lain." Satu kelas langsung diam melihat ekspresi serius Seruni. Salah, **_deadly serious_**.

"Seberapa sayang elu dengan dia?"

"..."

"..."

"Bukankah hal itu sudah sangat jelas saat saya mengatakan saya rela mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya?"

"Cukup sayang untuk... жениться?*" Yono mengucapkannya dengan susah payah. Sejak ia dengar Seruni bisa bahasa Rusia, dia menghafal dan melafalkan semua kata-kata romantis dalah bahasa Rusia kayak я тебя люблю yang artinya I love you. Tekad baja banget. Seorang Yono rela belajar bahasa Rusia demi seorang gadis bernama Seruni, walau hanya untuk kata-kata romantis. Semua murid kelas 1-E berdecak kagum. Kak Yono bisa bahasa Russia!

Seruni tersenyum.

"Моя любовь к нему не достаточно, чтобы сделать меня хотят выйти за него замуж**... Taciau***... Niekas negali pakeisti jį mano širdyje****. Моя любов до нього, що багато чого*****."

_'Rasakan!' _Dalam hati Seruni tersenyum sadis penuh kemenangan. Tadi dia memakai bahasa Russia lalu Lithuania lalu Ukraine [2]. Mampus gak si Yono ini?

Yono kontan memucat. Tingkat intelegensi cewek ini jauh diatasnya, sama sekali tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Tadinya dia pakai bahasa Russia agar tidak menarik perhatian orang lain sekalian menarik perhatian Seruni... Tapi dibalas dengan bahasa yang sama sekali asing ditelinganya. Mampuslah dia.

"...Cowok yang kayak gimana sih yang lo mau buat dijadiin pacar?"

"Yang pasti Kakak gakkan pernah bisa menjadi cowok yang saya mau." _'Karena kamu hanyalah manusia biasa...'_

"Elu kebangetan jual mahalnya." Raut muka Yono jauh dari ramah. Semua orang langsung tegang.

"Itu karena saya sama sekali dan tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan Kakak."

"...Elu nyadar gak elu udah keterlaluan banget sama gue?"

"Saya bisa lebih keterlaluan lagi daripada ini dan Kakak tak punya hak untuk menentukan batasan mana yang keterlaluan dan tidak pada kami semua. Kakak hanyalah _kakak kelas _saya. Gebetan bukan, pacar bukan, saudara bukan, ayah apalagi. Kakak bukan siapa-siapanya saya. Untuk apa saya dengarkan perkataan berandal seperti kakak?"

BRAAAAAAAAAAK

Semua orang dalam ruangan kecuali Yono dan Seruni berjengit. Cewek-cewek langsung ke sisi para cowok untuk mendapat perlindungan dari Yono kalau ternyata beneran bakalan kalap. Seruni memandang dingin Yono.

"...Gue puji keberanian lo. Berani membantah gue... Seorang cewek."

"Ah... Makash, Kak. Sekarang saya permisi dulu..." Seruni berjalan tenang melewati Yono dan langsung lari keluar kelas.

* * *

><p>Murid kelas 2 kasak-kusuk didepan ruang musik. Cewek-ceweknya sedang cekikikan parah sementara cowok-cowoknya sedang terlihat serius. Seruni samar-samar mendengar suara gitar dari dalam ruang musik. Matanya melebar. Dia sudah sangat kenal permainan gitar ini. Ceria namun rumit. Hanya 1 orang, tepatnya Nation-tan, yang bisa memainkan gitar seperti ini. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan luwes Seruni berhasil masuk ke ruang musik, dimana ia melihat 2 orang sedang adu main gitar. Satu seorang cowok kelas 2 dan satu lagi...<p>

"Que se diviertan******? Antonio?"

Nation-tan berkulit coklat itu mengangkat wajah dan nyengir.

"Si. Indonesios son muy buenos con la guitarra!*******" Seruni tersenyum lembut saat Antonio memuji pemudanya. Dia memberi gestur kemari dan Antonio berdiri.

"Te-ri-ma-ka-si." Antonio nyengir saat semua anggota band kelas 2 itu plongo, melihatnya berbahasa Indonesia. Semua orang langsung bergeser untuk memberi mereka berdua jalan, diiringi dengan bisik-bisikan darimana Seruni bisa kenal cowok Spanyol. Gila! Ini cewek pake jampi-jampi apa sih! Bisa kenal banyak cowok cakep!

"Quedate aqui********!" Seruni mendorong kasar Antonio kedalam kantor Cokro. Cokro langsung berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas Antonio yang langsung ia sadari sebagai seorang Nation juga. Wanita Melayu itu menghela napas. "Pak, Ini Spanyol. Spain, Cokro. **_Don't do anything stupid!_**"

BRAAAAAAAK

Seruni membanting pintu.

Antonio melirik Cokro dan nyengir. "So... Apa ka-bar?"

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah, Yono menunggui Seruni di tempat parkir. Hatinya berkecamuk. Dia dengar lagi-lagi ada cowok asing, kali ini Spanyol, datang dan langsung adu gitar sama anak kelas 2. Dan Seruni mengenalnya. Yono menghela napas. Banyak sekali saingannya. Kepalanya langsung terangkat saat melihat sebuah Range Rover hitam parkir. Dia langsung bernapas lega saat ia melihat Jaya yang turun walau Jaya melotot padanya. Dia tidak mau ketemu orang cebol berkacamata yang bilang ingin menikahi Seruni. Padahal Seruni masih SMA! Seruni muncul sambil menggandeng cowok Spanyol yang sangat cakep itu. KENAPA MESTI GANDENGAN! Jaya mendekati mereka berdua dan...<p>

_**BUK**_

Dia meninju orang itu tepat diperut dan cowok itu ambruk. Satu alis Yono terangkat. Apa orang ini juga di sisi yang sama dengannya? Lagi PDKT dengan Seruni dan dibenci Jaya? Jaya berjongkok pada sosok cowok Spanyol itu dan dengan sembarang melemparkannya kebahunya dan berdiri. Cewek-cewek cekikikan.

JAYA KUAT BANGET!

Dia menghiraukan cekikikan tersebut dan berjalan santai ke mobil dengan cowok asing itu pingsan di bahunya dan Seruni mengekorinya. Dia memasukkan cowok asing itu dengan kasar dalam bagasi dan masuk ke mobil bareng Seruni. Dia menyalakan mobilnya dan langsung mundur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Yono yakin itu cowok di belakang langsung terlempar. Jaya dengan sadis menyetir mobilnya dengan ekstrem agar Nation-tan dibelakang mampus.

SALAH SENDIRI BIKIN DIA BATAL!

Orang lagi puasa memang tidak boleh dibikin marah, nanti kena batunya parah banget.

Itulah yang dipikir Spain setelah sesi pembalasan Jaya yang sangat EXTREME, 'diaduk-aduk' d bagasi saat sisi yandere Jakarta bercampur daredevil mengambil alih dan ibukota itu menyetir mobil dengan EXTREME. Sampai rumah, dia dipaksa minum jamu oleh Nesia dan ditembaki Swiss pakai ketapel.

* * *

><p>Rabu, 10 Agustus<p>

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya Seruni ketika ia mendapati Korea Selatan sedang berbincang dengan geng Kak Sylvia di kantin. Semua siswi kelas 3 dalam geng tersebut sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Korea dengan bahasa Korea mereka yang terbatas. Entah Korea memang ada sisi gentlemannya, dia menanggapi semuanya dan mengajari mereka. Mereka terkikik senang. Tari yang berdiri disebelahnya sudah ikut tersipu melihat cowok Korea tersebut. Seruni langsung facepalm dan merebut gunting di meja penjual minuman yang dipakai untuk menggunting sachet. Dia berjalan ke meja kelas 3 dan mencengkram ahoge Korea Selatan dengan gunting sudah siap memotongnya.

_"N-N-Nesia..." _Korea Selatan langsung berwajah pucat, ekspresi ahogenya (-A-lll). Seruni memandangnya dingin seolah memberinya ancaman bisu melalui pandangan matanya yang sekarang persis seperti Russia. Korea langsung mengalah. Dia permisi pada geng Kak Sylvia dan membiarkan Seruni menyeretnya dengan mencengkram ahogenya, gunting masih menyentuh ahogenya.

Cokro tidak bicara apa-apa saat Seruni membawa masuk Korea kedalam kantornya. Ekpreksi kesal Seruni dan tampang takut laki-laki itu sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa orang ini adalah seorang personifikasi.

_"So... What did you say to those girls?" _Seruni memandang dingin Korea.

_"A-Aku hanya bicara hal-hal kecil dengan mereka kok, da-ze! Aku tidak bicara soal claim-claim! Seperti seragammu berasal dari Korea atau dadamu adalah milikku, daze!" _Refleks, Korea memegang dada Seruni karena dia membicarakan dada. Mata Cokro melebar.

O-O-O-RANG INI!

Dengan tiba-tiba Korea didorong keras sehingga telentang di lantai dan Seruni langsung menduduki perutnya dan menghujamkan gunting ke lantai sehingga menancap di lantai dan ahoge Korea terjepit diantara mata gunting. Korea dan Cokro memucat.

"Im Yong Soo..." Seruni tersenyum sadis sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Korea yang mau tak mau blushing walau ahogenya sedang dalam situasi hidup atau mati. _"Kamu mau kubunuh ya..."_

Korea langsung menggeleng kepalanya sedikit, takut ahogenya kena mata gunting.

_"Kalau kamu bikin masalah di ruangan ini dan claim-claim budayaku atau dadaku selama diruangan ini..." _Seruni mencabut gunting dan mengarahkannya pada bagian dibawah pusar Korea. _"Organ vitalmu yang akan kena imbasnya... Mengerti?" _Korea mengangguk dengan wajah lebih pucat dari kertas.

Seruni tersenyum ceria dan menoleh pada Cokro yang juga pucat. "Pak... Idiot ini Korea Selatan... Jaga dia baik-baik ya..." Dengan senyum super manis, Seruni meninggalkan ruangan, dengan Korea langsung meringkuk dan mengelus-elus ahogenya.

Hukuman untuk Korea Selatan karena muncul tiba-tiba dan membuat Jaya batal lagi karena marah-marah saat menjemput mereka dari sekolah: membersihkan toilet sambil dilihatin pocong dan menyirami bunga-bunga ditaman dengan penunggu sumur mengekorinya dan matahari menyengat membuatnya dehidrasi.

Malam itu Korea tidur bareng Spain karena ketakutan dan Amerika yang tumben-tumbennya nyadar mood Jakarta yang lagi jelek juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Walau akhirnya America sakit perut juga.

* * *

><p>Kamis, 11 Agustus<p>

Seruni sudah sangat ingin menangis ketika di tengah ulangan Geografi dia mendengar suara tawa membahana Amerika dan suara keras yang sepertinya milik Denmark. Daripada dia bikin dirinya jadi pusat perhatian lagi, dia meminta hantu-hantu sekolah yang sudah jadi temannya untuk memata-matai mereka berdua dan memberitahu dirinya.

Saat ia tahu dari laporan mereka bahwa 2 idiot itu sedang main bulu tangkis dengan murid kelas 1-A yang sedang pelajaran olahraga, dirinya langsung rileks dan melanjutkan mengerjakan soal. Diam-diam dia memberitahu keberadaan America dan Denmark melalui BB pada Jakarta, yang dimana dia langsung menghubungi KOPASUS karena dia sendiri sibuk mengurus jalur transportasi untuk lebaran nanti.

Bayangkan betapa takut dan herannya murid kelas 1-A ketika muncul Men In Black dalam aula dan menyeret 2 orang asing tersebut. Satu dipancing dengan burger dan satu dipancing dengan beer. Semua orang langsung menyayangkan kepergian mereka berdua.

Cewek-cewek tidak bisa cuci mata lagi melihat 2 cowok asing ganteng yang atletik.

Cowok-cowok kehilangan lawan main bulu tangkis yang jago.

Hukuman untuk America: Menonton satu film horor terseram Indonesia sepanjang masa [3] dan tidur hanya ditemani boneka kelinci Seruni tanpa ditemani yang lain.

Hukuman untuk Denmark: Listrik dikamarnya dimatikan sehingga benar-benar gelap dan AC juga kipas angin tidak bisa dinyalakan. Kamar dan jendela juga dikunci sehingga kamar terasa pengap. Jadilah Denmark yang tidak biasa dengan panasnya Indonesia keringatan parah malam itu.

Paginya kedua orang itu keluar kamar dengan kantung mata, tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 12 Agustus<p>

Bu Nana terheran-heran saat mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri sendirian ditengah koridor saat dia bertugas piket. Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hitamnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum padanya dan menghampirinya.

"Excusez moi, mademoiselle..." Bahasa Prancis! "I'm lost..."

_"Anda tersesat? Baiklah, saya akan bantu Anda ke tempat tujuan-"_

_"Non, non!" _Dia menggeleng-geleng kepala. _"Aku tersesat dalam matamu yang indah..." _Dia tersenyum lembut. Bu Nana langsung tersipu parah. Tangan laki-laki itu sudah melingkar pada pinggangnya dan menariknya dekat. Tangannya turun kebawah dan-

Bu Nana langsung blushing parah saat merasakan pantatnya diremas.

DUUUUUUAAAAAK

Sebuah bola sepak mengenai wajah laki-laki itu telak, membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Bu Nana merasakan dirinya ditarik dan melihat ke belakang untuk melihat Seruni yang berwajah pucat. Seorang laki-laki Melayu tampan yang ia kenali sebagai kakak Seruni yang telah bikin heboh diantara siswi-siswi mendekati mereka dan langsung berdiri didepan mereka seolah-olah hendak melindungi mereka berdua dari pria mesum itu. Pria mesum itu hendak berdiri ketika sebuah batu mengenai wajahnya telak dan membuat hidungnya berdarah. Bu Nana menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria asing dengan rambut bob pirang dengan mata hijau memegang sebuah ketapel.

"Monsieur Jaya! Monsieur Vash!" Pria mesum itu bersimpuh dan memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan deras. "How could you?"

**"DIAM!" **

Mau tak mau, Bu Nana menjadi ketakutan dengan bentakan Jaya walau tidak ditujukan untuknya. Murid-murid kelas 3 mulai bermunculan dari balik jendela kelas dengan wajah penasaran. Jaya menghiraukan mereka semua dan fokus pada Nation didepannya itu.

**"Comment osez-vous!**********" **Jaya berjongkok dan menjepit batang hidung France, membuat hidungnya bertambah sakit. _"Beraninya sama penduduk kami! Benar-benar kurang ajar!"_

_"Non! Santai sedikit, Monsieur Jaya. Karena sikapmu seperti inilah kamu masih virgin..."_

_NYET_

France meremas dada Jaya dengan cengiran mesum tertampang jelas di wajahnya. Untungnya murid kelas 3 tidak bisa melihatnya karena France membelakangi mereka namun Seruni, Vash dan Bu Nana melihatnya dengan jelas.

BUAAAAAAK

DUUUUUUK

Tinju Jaya lagi mengenai dengan telak hidung France yang sudah berdarah dan Vash memberi pukulan chop dari atas Jaya yang sedang berjongkok dan sukses membuat France pingsan. Seruni langsung mendorong Bu Nana pergi dari TKP- koridor saat Jaya dan Vash masing-masing memegangi satu kaki France dan menyeretnya, meninggalkan jejak darah kecil di lantai.

Hukuman untuk France: Ditelanjangi dan disuruh tidur di tengah kebun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan lampu diluar semua dimatikan sehingga benar-benar gelap gulita. Sukses membuat dia masuk angin dan digigiti nyamuk. Malamnya dia ditendangi rusa dan dikejar komodo. Tak lupa dia terkena kotoran air besar dari burung saat ia tidur.

* * *

><p>Sabtu, 13 Agustus<p>

Jakarta tidur sampai siang karena kecapekan mengurusi Bad Touch Sextet. Seruni sudah bangun tapi tidak mau keluar saking kesalnya dengan keenam idiot tersebut. Akhirnya Sing yang memasak untuk semuanya sebelum ia berangkat ke bandara untuk pulang ke Singapore (sudah diomeli bosnya). Swiss memandang dingin semua orang di meja makan, seolah menantang mereka untuk berisik dan mengganggu kedua si empunya rumah. France tidak ikut sarapan. Dia masih di kamar mandi sibuk membersihkan dirinya yang sudah benar-benar lusuh karena lumpur dan luka dari peliharaan Nesia.

_"Jadi," _Swiss mengeluarkan ketapelnya dari saku celananya dan semua orang langsung tegang. _"Hari ini aku akan jalan berdua dengan Nesia karena sebenarnya aku sedang berlibur dan aku ingin menjauh dari kalian semua." _Swiss melotot pada mereka semua. _"Kecuali kalian ingin kutembak, jangan ganggu kencan- JALAN-JALAN aku dengan Nesia... Mengerti? Kalau tidak, akan kutagih utang kalian sekarang juga..." _Semua orang memucat dan menggumamkan setuju. Swiss tersenyum dingin dan beranjak dari meja menuju kamarnya. Segera setelah Swiss menghilang dari pandangan, semua kecuali Greece (belum pulang juga) dan France (sekarang sedang asyik menyanyi di kamar mandi) langsung mendekatkan kepala masing-masing untuk membuat lingkaran kecil.

_"Kalian dengar orangnya!" _Prussia nyengir.

_"Mereka mau pergi kencan, da-ze!"_

_"Swiss suka Nesia! Sang Hero benar-benar kaget!"_

_"Pantas akhir-akhir ini Swiss selalu merah seperti tomatku!"_

_"Swiss beneran nih gak lagi mabok?"_

_"Kalian... Jangan-jangan... Akan..."_

**_"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" _**Kelima orang itu saling high five.

_"Nesia... dan Swiss... Pasti... Marah..." _Greece geleng-geleng kepala dengan lamban.

France masih bernyanyi sumbang di kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>Swiss membuka kopernya untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk kencan- JALAN-JALAN ini. Swiss secara harafiah mengobrak-abrik kopernya, ketika dia melihat sebuah paket coklat dengan notes diatasnya.<p>

_Nii-sama_

_Ini baju tempur untuk memenangkan hati Nesia-chan_

**_HARUS DIPAKAI_**

_GOOD LUCK!_

_Liechenstein_

Swiss tersipu dan membuka paket tersebut. Di dalam paket tersebut adalah sebuah T-Shirt bewarna hijau, hoodie berlengan pendek dengan corak baju tentara, jeans panjang gelap, sepasang wristband hitam dan sebuah ikat rambut. Swiss mau tak mau mengenakannya karena Liechenstein yang memilihnya dan dia agak bersyukur adiknya telah memilihkan pakaian untuknya sehingga dia tidak perlu repot-repot. Swiss tak lupa untuk memasukkan ketapelnya kedalam hoodienya dan memasang strap untuk sebuah pistol kecil (yang akhirnya dipinjamkan Jakarta setelah banyak adu mulut).

Swiss beranjak keluar dan langsung merinding dengan kesunyian yang menyapanya di lorong. Samar-samar dia mendengar tawa America yang sepertinya berasal dari kebun dan dirinya rileks. Entah kenapa, dia paling tidak bisa sendirian disini. Daripada sendirian, dia lebih memilih hanya berdua dengan Prussia. Gila sekalikan? Swiss langsung berjalan ke kamar Nesia sambil mengikat rambutnya.

_'Oke, Vash... Tenang... Tenang... Ini bukan kencan... Hanya jalan-jalan antar teman... INI BUKAN KENCAN... Jangan panik...'_

KLEK

"Vash-kun?"

GLEK

Nesia muncul mengenakan sebuah summer dress merah pendek dengan strap spaghetti dan rok jeans berenda yang berhenti dibawah lutut. Nesia memakai sepasang sandal kulit dengan tali-tali yang melingkari betisnya. Mata hijau Swiss langsung mendara di bagian dada Nesia dan dia langsung menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

_"N-Nesia... Kamu sudah siap?"_

_"Iya."_ Wanita berkulit sawo matang itu tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Swiss nyaris mau copot. _"Vash-kun mau sambil naik motor? Jaya sudah kasih kuncinya padaku. Vash-kun bisa mengendarai motorkan?"_

_"Bisa... Kita naik motor..."_

Image keduanya menaiki motor dan Nesia memeluknya dari belakang langsung muncul dikepala Swiss dan dia langsung blushing. Apalagi dada Nesia menempel pada punggungnya...

Bad thoughts!

_"Vash-kun?"_

_"Tidak apa-apa... Ayo pergi..." _Dengan canggung, Swiss berjalan dengan kaku, seperti berjalan ala tentara. Kiri kanan, kiri kanan. Nesia mau tak mau sweat drop melihat Swiss berjalan ala tentara dengan wajah merah.

* * *

><p>Perhentian pertama, Monumen Nasional<p>

Nesia mengajak masuk Swiss untuk melihat diorama-diorama sejarah nasional Indonesia. Swiss dengan penuh konsentrasi mendengarkan penjelasan Nesia mengenai sejarahnya sendiri dan cerita mengenai kakek neneknya, Majapahit dan Sriwijaya.

_"Nenekku, Sriwijaya, adalah salah satu mahakerajaan di wilayah Asia Tenggara saat itu. Ketika dia mengembangkan kekuasaannya, aku bisa bertemu Kamboja dan Thailand, Vietnam dan Philippine. Aku juga bertemu dengan India dalam perdagangan berkatnya. Dia benar-benar cantik, bijak dan kuat. Waktu kecil aku bercita-cita menjadi seperti dirinya..." _Mata hitam Nesia bercahaya dan dia tersenyum terseri-seri. _"Saat dia masih hidup, banyak Nation yang jatuh hati padanya. Kurasa Cina dulu pernah menaruh hati padanya. Aku jadi minder dengan daya tarikku kalau dibandingkan dengannya..."_

_'TIDAK ADA YANG LEBIH CANTIK DARIMU!'_

Sebagian diri Swiss ingin meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut namun dirinya hanya bisa bergumam tidak jelas. Nesia memandangnya dengan keheranan tersirat jelas di kedua bola matanya dan melanjutkan. _"Tadi diluar Vash lihat kan patung-patung dan pahatan. Semua itu adalah gambaran sejarah Kakekku, Majapahit. Orang yang berdiri di paling ujung adalah Gajah Mada, raja pertama Majapahit dan yang juga mendirikannya. Dia jugalah yang membesarkan kakkeku. Berkat dialah kakkeku menjadi kuat dan bijak. Mereka berdua orang yang sangat hebat. Nenekku juga..." _Nesia memandang sendu diorama kerajaan Majapahit didepannya. Wajahnya yang berparas cantik terpantul di kaca.

_"Kira-kira kapankah..? Aku akan sehebat mereka berdua..?"_

_"Nesia..." _Dia menoleh dan tersenyum.

_"Ayo, Vash-kun. Kita lihat yang lain." _Nesia menyodorkan tangannya. Swiss memandang tangan kecil Nesia yang terulur sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menggenggamnya erat.

* * *

><p>Prussia, Spain, Korea Selatan dan Denmark tersenyummenyerigai pasangan tersebut dari balik dinding. Di tangan Korea adalah kamera yang telah memotret Swiss ketika dipeluk oleh Nesia saat mereka naik motor dan Nesia menggandeng tangan Swiss. Prussia sudah kegirangan sendiri memikirkan ejekan dan godaan yang akan dia lontarkan pada Swiss di World Meeting berikutnya.

_"America! Mereka sudah pergi. Yuk, kita ikutin- America?" _Spain menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari America yang tiba-tiba hilang. Dia melihat America sedang berdiri didepan sebuah diorama. "_America_?" Spain memandangnya heran sebelum menghampirinya. _"America?" _Dia menepuknya pelan di pundak. Tidak ada reaksi. Spain melirik ke diorama yang dilihat America dan membelalak.

Di depannya... Adalah sebuah diorama dimana sekelompok orang Indonesia melakukan tindak biadab pada sesamanya dengan tidak etis. Spain melihat penjelasannya.

**_PKI_**

**_Partai Komunis Indonesia_**

**_Communist Party of Indonesia_**

GLEK

Spain menengguk ludah dan melirik America. Americakan... Sangat tidak suka komunis gara-gara Rusia... Dia dengar puluhan tahun lalu Nesia bergabung dengan organisasi anti komunis yang didirikan America... Ternyata karena ini... Spain melihat diorama-diorama lain mengenai PKI.

_"America... Ayo pergi..." _

_"Duluan saja. Aku masih mau disini."_

_"...Baiklah kalau begitu... Jangan bikin rusuh ya. Nanti urusannya sama Nesia."_

* * *

><p>Nesia membawa Swiss ke Ruang Kemerdekaan. Didalam ruangan terang tesebut sangat hening dan ada beberapa orang duduk di anak tangga. Sebuah ruangan dengan dinding marmer hitam berdiri kokoh di anak tangga paling bawah. Keduanya mendekati Ruang Kemerdekaan dan Swiss dibawa mengelilingi ruang tersebut tanpa ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut Nesia. Swiss melihat lambang Negara Indonesia, Burung Garuda besar tertanam di satu sisi, sebuah peta Nusantara berlapiskan emas di sisi lain. Di sisi lain, naskah asli Proklamasi Kemerdekaan Indonesia disimpan didalam kotak kaca dalam pintu gerbang perunggu berlapis emas dengan corak bunga Wijaya Kusuma dan teratai. Nesia menariknya duduk di salah satu anak tangga, menghadap Burung Garuda.<p>

_"Ruangan ini... Selain menyimpan simbol kenegaraan dan kemerdekaan negaraku... Juga sebagai ruang tenang untuk mengheningkan cipta dan bermeditasi mengenang hakikat kemerdekaan dan perjuangan bangsaku yang telah berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan..." _Setelah mengatakannya, Nesia menutup mata dan melipat tangan, berdoa. Swiss tertegun. Dengan suasana hening dan cahaya yang terang, ditambah aura Nesia yang tengah memancarkan kesucian, wanita Melayu itu terlihat sangat cantik. Swiss memandang sekelilingnya dan menyadari semua orang diruangan ini adalah orang tua renta dan semua tengah menutup mata. Dia pun memilih untuk diam. Ruangan ini murni adalah sesuatu yang suci untuk Nesia dan orang-orang yang sepertinya terlibat perang.

GREEEEK

Gerbang Kemerdekaan terbuka dan musik mulai melantun.

_Padamu negeri kami berjanji_  
><em>Padamu negeri kami berbakti<em>  
><em>Padamu negeri kami mengabdi<em>  
><em>Bagimu negeri jiwa raga kami<em>

Nesia menangis. Begitu juga para orang tua didalam ruangan itu. Swiss sempat panik tapi langsung tenang ketika mengingat lagi kata-kata Nesia bahwa ruangan ini memiliki makna spesial. Setelah musik selesai, Nesia membuka mata dan tersenyum kecil pada Swiss. _"Maaf, Vash-kun. Aku terbawa suasana... Setiap kali ke ruangan ini... Aku pasti menangis..."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kok... Aku juga... Pasti akan menangis..."_

_"Begitu..." _Nesia melihat ke langit-langit sebentar sebelum berdiri. _"Ayo, Vash-kun. Masih banyak hal yang masih harus kamu lihat." _Dia menarik berdiri Vash dan menuntunnya ke pintu keluar.

Sebelum beranjak keluar, Nesia berputar dan tersenyum.

"KALIAN SEMUA! TERIMA KASIH YA SUDAH MEMBUATKU MERDEKA!"

Mereka berdua keluar sebelum semua orang sempat menengok.

* * *

><p><em>"Tadi itu sangat tidak tepat, berteriak seperti itu." <em>Vash memandang Nesia galak. Yang dipelototin cuma tersenyum.

_"Aku tidak tahan."_

Vash langsung facepalm.

_"Nah, ayo kita makan! Di Blok S makanannya lumayan enak!" _Nesia menoleh ke belakang tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum manis. _"Kalian mau? Bad Touch Sextet?"_

_"MAU! HERO MAU BURGER!"_

_"AKU MAU TOMAT!"_

_"PRUSSIA-SAMA YANG AWESOME INI MAU BEER!"_

_"Teganya kalian meninggalkan France-niichan! Setidaknya bawa aku makan di tempat yang enak!"_

_"Apa saja boleh! Kuliner Indonesia semua berasal dari Korea, da-ze!"_

_"Daging dan beer!"_

Keenam Nation idiot tersebut keluar dari semak-semak di belakang mereka dengan tangan terangkat dan senyum bodoh tertampang di wajah mereka. Mata Vash langsung melebar dan dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Nesia dan merogoh sakunya.

_"Beraninya kalian mengganggu kencan- jalan-jalanku dengan Nesia! Kalian mau kuDOR, HAH?" _Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut mengancungkan pistolnya pada keenam orang tersebut (pistol yang dipinjam dari Jakarta setelah banyak adu mulut). Belum sempat mereka menjawab, Vash sudah menembaki mereka.

Nesia memandang kekacauan didepannya dengan wajah memerah. _'Vash-kun... Berpikir ini kencan?'_

SCENE SKIP

Nesia membawa mereka ke Blok S untuk makan malam. Ketujuh Nation pria tersebut hanya bisa bingung dan salah tingkah saat semua orang memerhatikan mereka, terutama cewek-ceweknya. Yah, hanya Vash yang malu, sisanya senang-senang saja. France dan America sudah mau tebar pesona tapi Nesia memandang mereka dengan sorot mata yang dingin dan mengancam. Jadilah mereka semua duduk manis di bangku masing-masing.

_"Oi, Nesia! Disini tidak ada beer! Tidak AWESOME!" _Prussia protes, langsung disetujui oleh Denmark yang mengangguk-angguk. Mereka berdua langsung disuapkan es campur oleh Nesia.

_"Ayo dimakan. Makanan disini enak lho. Dulu aku dan Jaya sering sekali kesini." _Nesia tersenyum manis seraya penjual bakso menyodorkan 7 mangkok bakso, 6 mangkok mie kuah dan 7 es campur. Tak lupa teh manis. _"20 tahun yang lalu... Setiap tahun, aku dan adik-adikku berkumpul disini dan makan bersama-sama. Menyenangkan sekali..." _Nesia menoleh ke belakangnya, dimana pengunjung lain semuanya sedang tertawa. _"Tidak ada yang sedih disini... Semua selalu tertawa... Kami biasa menyanyi disini..." _Wanita Melayu itu memandang sayu pemandangan dibelakangnya.

"Nesia..."

_"*GRAUPGRAUPGRAUPGRAUPGRAUP*Nesia ngomong apa?"_

_"*NYAMNYAMNYAMSLUUUUUUP*Ini enak. Lumayan untuk Prussia-sama!"_

_"*NYAMNYAMNYAMNYAM*Di luar dugaan, makanan disini enak! Sayang gak ada beer!"_

_"YAAAH! Semua yang ada disini berasal dari Korea, da-ze!"_

_"Hm... Es ini... Campuran bumbu ini... Hebat, hebat. France-niichan mengakui..."_

_"Nesia! Mereka ngapain?" _Spain menunjuk 4 orang yang sedang bernyanyi, menghibur pengunjung. 3 orang memainkan gitar satu memainkan bedug kecil. _"Mereka main gitar! Ah! Mereka kesini!"_Spain terlihat girang sekali melihat gitar-gitar tersebut.

"Sore, Neng! Mas! Mau kami nyanyiin lagu apa?" Leader dari band jalanan tersebut menundukkan kepala sedikit dan tersenyum manis.

"...Lagu Waka-Waka bisa?"

"Bisa, Neng! Saya bahkan bisa versi Spanyolnya!"

"Oke!"

_Llego el momento,_  
><em>Caen las murallas<em>  
><em>Va a comenzar<em>  
><em>La única justa<em>  
><em>De la batallas.<em>

Spain nyengir lebar.

_No duele el golpe,_  
><em>No existe el miedo<em>  
><em>Quítate el polvo,<em>  
><em>Ponte de pie<em>  
><em>Y vuelves al ruedo.<em>

Salah seorang pemain gitar menyodorkan gitarnya pada Spain. Nation-tan berkulit coklat itu langsung memainkannya.

_Y la presión_  
><em>Que sientes<em>  
><em>Espera en ti,<em>  
><em>Tu gente!<em>

Spain ikut bernyanyi, membuat lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan tersebut makin asyik didengar, karena aksen Spanyolnya sudah pas dan suara Spain memang bagus.

_Ahora vamos por todo_  
><em>Y te acompaña la suerte<em>

Nesia ikut menyanyi disini sambil bertepuk tangan dengan ritme. Semua orang langsung mengikuti dan tepuk tangan segera membahana di jalan tersebut. Spain mengedip pada Nesia yang menyanyi dengan merdunya.

_Tsamina mina Zangaléwa_  
><em>Porque esto es África.<em>

America mengetuk-ngetuk mangkok di meja dengan piring dan garpu.

_Tsamina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!_  
><em>Waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa<em>  
><em>Porque esto es África.<em>

Disini banyak orang berdiri dan menari-nari. Para Nation tidak mau kalah dan ikut menari, terutama Prussia. South Korea, France dan Denmark bergabung. Kelimanya menari tidak jelas.

_Oye tu dios y_  
><em>No estarás solo<em>  
><em>Llegas aquí<em>  
><em>Para brillar<em>  
><em>Lo tienes todo.<em>

Spain dan band jalanan tersebut makin seru memainkan musiknya.

_La hora se acerca_  
><em>Es el momento<em>  
><em>Vas a ganar<em>  
><em>Cada batalla<em>  
><em>Ya lo presiento.<em>

_Hay que empezar_  
><em>De cero<em>  
><em>Para tocar<em>  
><em>El cielo.<em>

_Ahora vamos por todo_  
><em>Y todos vamos por ellos<em>  
><em>Samina mina Zangaléwa<em>  
><em>Porque esto es África.<em>

Orang-orang ikut menyanyikan lirik yang mereka tahu dengan lantang, suara Nesia dan Spain tetap terdengar.

_Tsamina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!_  
><em>Waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>

Lampion-lampion dinyalakan, membuat sepanjang jalan diterangi dengan bola-bola kuning lonjong, membuat pemandangan makin semarak.

_Tsamina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!_  
><em>Waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa<em>  
><em>Porque esto es África<em>

Di bagian ini, Nesia memberi isyarat diam dan America langsung mengambil alih menyanyi, karena bahasa Inggrisnya paling jago.

_I went on a journey biggie, biggie mama_  
><em>Went a to zed<em>  
><em>But this wasn't on my journey biggie, biggie mama<em>  
><em>From east to west But he waka, waka eh eh<em>  
><em>Waka waka me eh eh Zonne zizwe mazi buye Cause this is Africa<em>

Begitu bagian bahasa Inggris selesai, semua orang langsung menyanyi lagi. Nesia menarik Swiss berdiri dan menari, walau gerakan laki-laki pirang itu patah-patah dan dia blushing parah. America sudah menjadikan semua piring, mangkok dan gelas di meja mereka sebagai instrumen dan dengan heboh mengetuk-ngetukkan sendo dan garpu, diikuti juga dengan anak-anak kecil yang kebetulan juga ikut makan disitu.

_Tsamina mina, Anawa a a_  
><em>Tsamnia mina, Tsamina mina, Anawa a a<em>

_Tsamina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!_  
><em>Waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa<em>  
><em>Anawa a a<em>

Nesia menari dengan gemulai, memang dia jago menari. Banyak laki-laki, terutama remaja, memandanginya dengan pandangan kagum. Wanita itu menggandeng tangan kiri Vash dan menaruh tangan kirinya di pundak pria berambut bob pirang itu. Vash tidak punya piliha kecuali merangkul pinggang Nesia dan meladeninya menari. Tak lupa sembari memberi pandangan sengit pada semua orang bergender laki-laki dan France yang tangannya mulai bertingkah.

_Tsamina mina ¡eh! ¡eh!_  
><em>Waka waka ¡eh! ¡eh!<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa<em>  
><em>Porque esto es África<em>

Nesia tertawa gembira ketika Vash memutarnya, kedua tangan mereka bertaut erat. Dirinya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

_Django eh eh, Django eh eh_  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa Anawa a a<em>  
><em>Django eh eh, Django eh eh<em>  
><em>Tsamina mina Zangaléwa Anawa a a<em>

_(2x)Porque esto es África_

JREEEEEEENG

Petikan gitar terakhir oleh Spain mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Semua orang langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Semua orang langsung memasukkan uang seribuan ke kaleng bekas yang dibawa salah satu anggota band jalanan itu ketika berkeliling. Oleh ketujuh Nation turis, dimasukkan masing-masing 100.000. Keempatnya langsung membelalakkan mata dan terus-menerus berterimakasih. Sebagai tanda terimakasih,mereka menawarkan menyanyikan lagu berikutnya dan yang berikutnya, gratis.

Kalau tidak dihentikan Nesia dan Swiss, Prussia pasti sudah memaksa mereka nyanyi dalam bahasa Jerman.

Malamnya, setelah bersih-bersih dan berganti pakaian, semua orang memutuskan untuk segera tidur karena malam sudah sangat larut. Swiss langsung merebahkan diri di kasur saking capeknya. Bukan capek jalan-jalan (Mereka baru ke satu tempat) tapi capek menjaga Bad Touch Sextet agar tidak macam-macam terutama France. Nesia ikut merebahkan diri disebelahnya, kepalanya jatuh tepat di lengan Swiss yang sedang terentang. Swiss menengok.

_"Capek?" _tanyanya seraya menarik selimut menarik selimut menutupi mereka berdua.

_"Yeah." _

_"Vash-kun masih disini seminggu lagi lho. Masih banyak waktu." _Nesia berguling mendekat kepadanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Swiss tersipu sedikit. Tapi setelah seminggu satu tempat tidur dengan Nesia, dirinya sudah biasa bersentuhan dengannya, walau masih merasa harus menjauh karena gender mereka berbeda. _"Maaf ya tapi besok aku harus tetap di rumah. Belajar untuk sekolahku."_

_"Oh. Yeah. Tidak apa-apa."_

_"Piyamamu lucu. Buatan Liechtenstein ya?" _

Swiss langsung melihat piyamanya dan menggeram. Dia tanpa sengaja mengenakan piyama frill pink buatan adiknya.

_"Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok. Tenang saja. Gute Nacht, Vash-kun."_

_"...Gute Nacht..."_

Kali ini, Swiss memberanikan diri langsung memeluk Nesia. Keduanya langsung tertidur pulas dengan Nesia dalam dekapan erat Swiss.

* * *

><p>Senin, 15 Agustus<p>

_**(Kita skip hari Minggunya karena tidak ada kejadian berarti kecuali semua orang mengerubungi Nesia yang sedang berkutat mengerjakan PR matematikanya tanpa bantuan Greece yang akhirnya pulang. Jadinya seharian mereka semua berkutat dengan PR matematika dan kimia Nesia)**_

Sesosok hitam mengendap-ngendap ke sudut SMA Bakti dengan kesiagaan penuh. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, siswa-siswa SMA Trunajaya sudah bersiap-siap untuk misi terbaru ini. Sosok hitam itu mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Dibalik jaket tersebut adalah seragam Trunajaya. Dia adalah anak buah Teguh. Dirinya dengan sigap langsung menempel tembok ketika ia melihat target.

Cewek cantik yang ikut tawuran tempo hari.

Dia sedang berjalan bareng kedua temannya yang sepertinya kelas 1, karena tampang mereka masih kayak anak SMP. Satu cewek dan satu cowok. Dia langsung menekan dial nomor telpon bosnya, sinyal bahwa dia dan yang lainnya untuk bergerak. Teguh menatap layar handphonenya ketika nomor familiar muncul. Dia berbalik ke anak buahnya yang terpercaya dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Inget ya. Itu cewek jangan diapa-apain! Kalau ada orang bareng dia, langsung bawa sekalian! Kalo cewek hati-hati, kalo cowok gue gak peduli. Oke? Semua masuk mobil sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Jaya telat menjemput, jadinya Seruni menemani Tari dan Wisnu untuk jajan di warung sebelah sekolah. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol ketika...<p>

_"NEEEEESIIIIIIIIA!"_

**BUAK**

Refleks, Seruni meninju Nation yang hendak memeluknya dari belakang. Wisnu dan Tari langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat seorang laki-laki asing berambut perak terkapar di tanah. Lagi-lagi teman asing Seruni yang misterius?

_"Gilbert." _Seruni memandang dingin laki-laki dibelakangnya dan berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman. _"Nama Nesia itu hanya dipakai kalau hanya ada Nation dan State tahu!"_

_"Suka-suka aku yang AWESOME dong!"_

Nesia hendak membuka mulut ketika sebuah mobil hitam besar muncul didepan mereka. 3 orang siswa Trunajaya keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri mereka. Tari dan Wisnu kontan pucat. Satu dari mereka langsung meninju Wisnu di perut, membuatnya terselungkup. Teguh berdiri di depan Seruni dengan tampang galak.

"MASUK! LO BERTIGA JUGA! AWAS MACEM-MACEM DALAM MOBIL!"

* * *

><p>Siswi-siswi sudah berdiri di lapangan, menunggu Range Rover Jaya untuk berhenti dengan cengiran senang. Yono memandang dingin mobil tersebut dari kejauhan, lagi gak mood ketemu kakaknya Seruni. Matanya melebar ketika sebuah motor yang sudah sangat dikenalnya ikut berhenti di sebelah mobil tersebut. Terlihat Jaya dengan raut muka aneh mengacak-ngacak rambutnya segera setelah mencopot helm. Kalau bukan Jaya yang bawa mobil, terus siapa dong?<p>

Dari dalam mobil, turun seorang laki-laki tinggi, melebihi Jaya dan mungkin lebih tinggi dari dirinya, dan juga mempunyai wajah yang mirip. Abang Seruni? Jaya memang pernah bilang masih ada saudara lagi. Kali ini Yono diikuti teman-temannya mendekati Jaya dan orang pribumi tersebut untul melihat lebih jelas. Laki-laki itu jelas lebih tinggi dari dirinya, adalah 190 cm. Rambut hitamnya yang ikal diikat menjadi buntut kuda dan melewati pundak. Struktur wajahnya jauh lebih tegas daripada Jaya. Dia memakai jaket coklat muda dari kulit yang mencapai lututnya. Di bagian kerahnya compang-camping juga beberapa bagian lain yang terlihat lusuh. Di balik jaketnya yang terlihat baru saja dari perkelahian, dia memakai kaos abu-abu biasa dan memakai celana capri hijau tua yang juga terlihat lusuh. Dan seperti Jaya, dia mengenakan sepatu boots militer. Badanya tegap dan kekar. Sepertinya Jaya tidak bohong soal dirinya dan saudara laki-lakinya punya pengalaman militer. Tapi yang paling mengagetkan darinya adalah... Ketika dia berbalik menghadap semua orang, Yono dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Sebuah garis putih menoreh dari alis ke bagian bawah mata kanannya.

Sebuah bekas luka

A scar

Yono menahan napas ketika mata mereka bertemu. Mata laki-laki itu sangat kelam dan dingin, menjanjikan kematian. Yono mengingatkan diri untuk tidak macam-macam dengan orang ini. Karena jelas dari auranya, dia _PERNAH MEMBUNUH._ Yono menelan ludah. Jelas sekali kalau orang ini berbahaya, karena Jaya sendiri tampak tidak tenang didekatnya.

"Bang Nakula. Benar tidak mau menunggu di mobil? Abang baru balik dari Maluku."

"Tidak." Mata Nakula langsung menghujam pada Yono. "Kamukan yang mendekati adik perempuanku?" Yono tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, jadi dia mengangguk. Dari balik punggung Nakula, dapat dilihat Jaya menatapnya dengan kecemasan tampak jelas dimatanya. Seburuk itukah berhadapan dengan orang ini sampai Jaya khawatir akan _dirinya_?

"Hm..." Laki-laki itu berbalik ke Jaya. "Jaya..."

**BUAK**

Siswi-siswi memekik ketika Jaya terkapar di tanah dengan sisi wajahnya membengkak akibat tinju abang Seruni yang satu lagi. Jaya duduk kembali di tanah sambil memegangi wajahnya. Yono menahan napas.

"Mana Seruni?"

"Terakhir saya lihat dia jalan ke warung sebelah bareng temannya yang sama-sama kelas 1."

"BODOH!" Yono menutup mata saat diteriaki, dia jadi ingat hari-harinya saat kelas 1. "Katanya pentolan sekolah! Kenapa gak jagain adik kelasmu! Jelas-jelas tadi ada anak SMA lain ngintai kalian! Kalau ini medan perang, ini sekolah udah dibom kali!" Hah? SMA lain? Tepat setelah itu, sebuah SMS masuk HP Yono.

_**Yono, 3 adik kelas lo ud gw sandera. Dateng ke SMA Trunajaya sendiri ato mereka yang nanggung! Terutama si manis yang pakai jepitan bunga Ada albino ikutan. Gw ga kenal tp kyknya adik kelas lo kenal**_

_**-Teguh-**_

Wajah Yono langsung pucat. Didepannya ada 2 abang Seruni yang militer. HP Yono langsung direbut oleh pria tampan tapi kasar didepannya. Matanya menyipit saat membaca isi SMS tersebut.

"Elo." Dia mencengkram kerah seragam Yono. "Ikut gue sama Jaya ke SMA Trunajaya. Berani banget mereka culik adikku."

Jaya memandang kakaknya nanar. Personifikasi Maluku ini akan meledak... Seperti saat dia melawan Portugal dulu...

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Ya... Selesai juga! Saya capek!<strong>

**Saya tidak sadar sudah mengetik soal TKI. Yah sutralah. Kita sendiri juga harus lebih peduli sama nasib TKI**

**Nakula alisa Maluku muncul! Saya gak akan kasih detilnya disini tapi hubungan Jaya dan Nakula tidaklah bagus. Kayak hubungan England-Scotland. Nairi, saudari kembar Nakula dan personifikasi Maluku Utara akan segera mucul**

**Semoga Reader puas dengan kemunculan para Nation yang tebilang singkat. Saya sebuk banget jadi ga bisa ngetik banyak-banyak disini!**

***menikah**

****my love for him is not enough to make me want to marry him**

*****But**

******No one can replace him in my heart**

*******My love for him is that much**

********Have fun?**

*********Orang Indonesia jago main gitar**

**********Stay here**

***********How dare you**

**[1] Saya iseng pengen bikin Neko!Indonesia**

**[2] Nesia bisa bicara bahasa negara yang punya kedutaan di negaranya**

**[3] Silahkan Anda browse sendiri. Saya takut**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAME!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth, typo

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati"_

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Unforgettable Birthday<p>

Senin, 15 Agustus

"A…Apa, Kak? T-Ta-Tadi Kakak bilang apa?" Tak bisa dicegah, Yono jadi gagap berhadapan dengan laki-laki berdarah Melayu yang berdiri tegak didepannya.

"Ck. Lo budeg ya?" Nakula geleng-geleng kepala. "Elo ikut gue sama Jaya ke SMA Trunajaya. 3 orang adik kelasmu diculik. Salah satunya adikku. Kalau tidak mau ikut, ya sudah. Kami berdua yang ke SMA itu." Dari belakang Nakula, Jaya menggerak-gerakkan bibir seperti mengatakan JANGAN dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar cemas. Yono makin kalut. Disatu sisi ia ingin menyelamatkan adik kelasnya dan di sisi lain, ia enggan pergi dengan orang ini, walau ada Jaya yang menemani. Tapi ada 3 adik kelasnya yang sedang disekap... Dan dia sebagai pemimpin SMA Bakti sudah sepantasnya menyelamatkan mereka.

"SAYA IKUT!" teriaknya keras. Nakula menyeringai puas dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Yono.

"Kamu ikut Jaya naik mobil. Jaya, aku pakai motormu."

"Eh…"

"Apa?"

"Di SMSnya… Saya harus datang sendiri…"

"Tanpa teman-temanmu. Kami berdua bukan anak SMAmu dan adik kami diculik. Tentu saja kami ikut." Laki-laki berambut panjang itu berbalik. "Dan kami berdua militer. Anak SMA sih, kecil."

"Bang…" Jaya melemparkan helmnya yang langsung ditangkap Nakula. "Yono, masuk." Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke mobil. "Dan pakai seat belt, kita akan ngebut."

* * *

><p>Di SMA Trunajaya, didalam salah satu ruang kelas, 3 orang murid kelas 1 SMA Bakti dan seorang Nation-tan yang tidak AWESOME duduk berjejer di kursi-kursi. Tari memegang erat masing-masing satu tangan Seruni dan Wisnu. Satu tangan Gilbert dipegang erat oleh Seruni. Bukan, bukan dipegang erat, <em>diremukkan. <em>Gilbert rupanya cukup pintar untuk tidak menyinggung wanita desebelahnya yang sedang bad mood parah dan tutup mulut.

Seruni memandang dingin dua murid kelas 3 yang menjaga mereka dengan mata yang kosong, tak ada dasarnya. Keduanya langsung keringat dingin melihat pandangan siswi kelas 1 ini.

GREEEK

Pintu terbuka dan Teguh berjalan masuk dengan satu kantong plastik hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Hai." Dia menyapa ramah keempat pendatang itu. "Ini sudah aku belikan minuman." Dia menyodorkan masing-masing orang sekaleng Coca-Cola. "Maaf ya tadi kami kasar sama kalian." Dia tersenyum lembut. Seruni memandang dingin Coca-Cola didepannya lalu beralih ke Teguh dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Ada jaminan kalian akan mengembalikan kami ke teman-teman kami di SMA Bakti tanpa terluka?"

Teguh tetap tersenyum. "Tadikan kami tidak memukul cowokmu ini berkali-kali, cuma sekali diperutkan tadi? Sori banget ya. Tapi kalau cuma segitu elo langsung ambruk, gimana nanti di tawuran berikutnya?" Wisnu langsung menunduk. Tangan Seruni langsung memegang dagu Wisnu dan mengangkatnya sambil memandang sengit Teguh.

"Jadi, sampai kakak kelas 3 datang kesini dan membawa kami pergi, kalian tidak akan apa-apakan kami?"

"Ya."

Tampaknya jawaban itu memuaskan Seruni dan dia mengambil Coca-Colanya. Teguh tersenyum. "Kamu cewek yang waktu itu ikut tawurankan? Berani banget!" Teguh mendekat pada Seruni. Tari menguatkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Seruni.

"Ya."

"Kamu juga kuat."

"Hm." _'350 tahun lebih aku berperang...'_

"Kenapa ikutan tawuran?"

"Karena kalian menyia-nyiakan nyawa. Lebih baik hal seperti ini dihentikan. Tidak baik kalau permusuhan ini terus berlanjut sampai 10 tahun kedepan."

"….."

"Kalian puas dengan tawuran ini?"

"….."

"….."

_"Nesia."_

_"WHAT?" _Seruni menoleh dengan cepat pada Gilbert dengan death glare.

_"Lapar."_

_"….."_

Seruni facepalm dan setelah menurunkan tangannya dia melirik Teguh. "Dia lapar."

"Nih." Teguh melemparkan satu bungkus besar keripik pedas pada Gilbert. "Masih ada lagi nih. Mau gak?" Belum sempat dijawab, ketiganya sudah disodori masing-masing satu bungkus keripik pedas.

"Trims." Seruni memasukkan satu keripik ke mulutnya.

"Nah…" Teguh duduk didepan Seruni. "Nama gue Teguh. Lo?" Dia memberikan wanita itu senyum yang pasti dihargai miliaran rupiah saking cakepnya.

"Seruni."

"Seruni… Namamu unik deh."

"Makasih."

"Ini temanmu?" Dia menunjuk Gilbert yang sedang rakus makan keripik pedas.

"Bukan. Hanya saja aku berteman dengan adiknya jadinya aku kenal dia."

"Orang mana?"

"Jerman."

"Weeits… Keren… Lo kenal dari mana?" Tari dan Wisnu melirik Seruni. Mereka juga penasaran dari mana Seruni kenal semua orang-orang ini.

"Dari mana ya… Yah, kurasa di Amerika…" _'Di World Meeting'_

"Kapan?"

"5 tahun yang lalu." _'50 tahun yang lalu.'_

"Hm…" Tangan Teguh menopang dagunya. "Kamu dekat ya sama Yono? Dia biarin kamu ikut tawuran." Karena walau dia musuh abadi orang itu, prinsip mereka sama. Tawuran adalah urusan mutlak cowok. Cewek takkan dilibatkan, dari sekolah musuh atau sekolah sendiri atau yang tanpa sengaja terjebak ketika tawuran di tempat umum. Dia sendiri sudah menanamkan baik-baik dalam kepala tiap siswa, kalau dalam tawuran ketahuan mukul yang bergender cewek sengaja atau tidak sengaja, urusannya sama dia langsung. Cewek cantik ini memandangnya sebentar sebelum menjawab dengan suara lirih.

"Saya tidak dekat dengannya. Saya lebih suka tidak berurusan dengannya dan saya melibatkan diri di tawuran waktu itu atas keinginan saya sendiri."

"Oh… Gara-gara dia berandalan, kamu males dengan dia?"

"Saya tidak ada masalah dengan berandal sebenarnya…" Karena disini ada seorang Nation-tan berandal. "Hanya saja… Kak Yono gencar PDKT sama saya."

Satu alis Teguh terangkat. PDKT? Yah, ini cewek satu emang cakep banget sih. Bener dugaannya kalau cewek ini adalah kelemahan Yono. Kelemahan Yono berarti kelemahan SMA Bakti juga. Kali ini senyum Teguh berubah menjadi seringai.

"Lo belajar dari mana berantem?"

"Saya punya 5 saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua." _'Lebih muda sebenarnya. Dan masih buanyak lagi. Gara-gara Japan, Netherlands dan England juga sih.'_

"Jadi lo sering berantem dengan mereka?"

"Yah… Lebih tepat kalau dibilang melerai sih…"

"Hm… Nama panggilanmu Nesia ya? Orang ini tadi manggil kamu Nesia."

GLEK

Mata hitam Seruni langsung menusuk ke mata merah Prussia.

"Yah… Banyak temanku diluar negeri memanggilku Nesia."

"Oh? Banyak teman luar negeri? Kamu punya teman di luar berapa?"

"Ah…"

**BRAAAAAAK**

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu tertabrak dari luar diikuti suara berdecit seperti suara motor yang berhenti tiba-tiba sehabis melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Semua orang dalam ruangan kontan menghampiri jendela dan melihat ke luar. Sebuah mobil Range Rover hitam berhenti di tengah lapangan dengan sebuah motor ikut berhenti disebelahnya. Kedua pintu mobil terbuka dan dua orang laki-laki keluar dari mobil. Laki-laki yang mengendarai motor melepas helmnya dan langsung berjalan ke bagasi mobil. Satu laki-laki yang sudah mereka kenali sebagai Jaya memutari mobil dan membuka bagasi. Yono langsung adu melotot dengan anak buah Teguh yang ia suruh berjaga-jaga walau dirinya sendiri limbung karena adrenalin sedang terpacu (Jaya telah berubah menjadi daredevil 100% saat mengendarai mobil). Dirinya juga berkeringat dingin karena kakak Seruni yang satu ini langsung menabrakkan mobil ke pagar besi besar SMA Trunajaya yang digembok, alhasil merusak/menghancurkan gembok tersebut dan pagar menjadi penyok. Didalam ruang kelas, terdengar Seruni menghela napas dan membisikkan sesuatu seperti "Bodohbodohbodoh...". Mata mereka semua melebar ketika laki-laki itu membawa sesuatu yang hitam panjang… Seperti senapan.

**DORDORDOR**

Tari memekik tertahan sambil menutupi kedua telinganya. Seruni dan Gilbert langsung menegang. Teguh, Wisnu dan dua murid SMA Trunajaya sontak tersentak.

"Bang Nakula ya... Yah, dia memang dari dulu gegabah... Karena dia paling besar harga dirinya [1]..." Seruni menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Teguh. Mending kamu segera ke sana. Abang saya temperamennya jelek loh."

* * *

><p>Yono tersentak begitu mendengar bunyi tembakan Nakula, begitu juga murid-murid disekitar. Jaya hanya memijit-mijit batang hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya, refleks begitu mendengar Nakula menembakkan tembakan ancaman ke udara. Hubungannya dengan abangnya yang satu ini buruk. Walau Nakula itu baik dengan saudari kembar dan adik-adik perempuannya, bukan berarti dia baik dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lain. Kalau ketemu, pasti diomeli dan tak jarang jadi berantem, walau selalu Nakula yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Mungkin sifatnya jadi begitu karena dia adalah yang paling pertama bertemu orang kulit putih dan berontak terhadap Portugal dan penjajah lainnya. Karena dulu dia adalah satu-satunya pemasok cengkeh di dunia [2].<p>

"Nah..." Nakula tersenyum sangat manis, kalau saja bekas lukanya tidak ada. "Mana adikku dan teman-temannya?" Aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya. Semua orang kecuali Jaya spontan mundur satu langkah dari laki-laki dengan rambut buntut kuda tersebut. "Tidak mau jawab, hm?" Dia melemparkan senapannya ke Jaya yang langsung menangkapnya dengan panik. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Dia mengepalkan kedua tinjunya dan mengambil kuda-kuda. "Dua tinjuku ini yang akan membuat kalian bicara." Senyum sadis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Bang." Jaya berdiri di depan Yono, seakan-akan menjadi perisai dari Nakula. Diam-diam, Yono bersyukur ada Jaya, karena setidaknya ada satu orang yang benar-benar berpihak padanya di tempat ini. "Mereka sudah datang." Dari koridor, muncul Teguh berjalan dengan gagah, disusul anak buahnya dan Seruni dkk.

"Yono."

"Teguh."

_"AKHIRNYA! AKU YANG AWESOME INI SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU DIJEMPUT!" _Gilbert seenaknya mendorong Teguh dan langsung berjalan ke mobil. _"AKU MAU BALIK! AYO CEPETAN!"_

**_"DIAM!" _**Nakula berteriak. Gilbert langsung tutup mulut dan masuk mobil. Dia menoleh pada Teguh. "Nah, kalau kamu kembalikan adikku, tidak perlu ada pertumpahan darah disini... Kita semua akan pergi dengan damai... Dan tanpa luka." Nakula mematahkan buku-buku jarinya. Teguh menelan ludah melihat penampilan Nakula.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu tapi ada syaratnya. Yono harus mengaku kalah padaku dan bersumpah pada SMA Bakti berada dibawah SMA Trunajaya."

"AP-"

"Aku tak peduli soal itu. Lepaskan mereka." Jaya memotong.

"Tidak. Itu syaratnya."

"Bedebah..." Yono menggertakkan rahangnya.

"Pengecut!" balas Teguh sengit.

"Seingatku, 2 tahun yang lalu SMA kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama pada siswi kelas 1 kami." Mata Teguh berkilat. Siswi kelas 1 yang sekarang kelas 3 itu adalah ketua OSIS SMA Trunajaya sekarang.

"Argh! Lama! Ayo Tari, Wisnu." Seruni menggandeng mereka berdua dan langsung berjalan ke mobil, melewati Teguh.

"OI-"

**DUAK**

**BUAK**

Ketika Teguh hendak memegang bahu Seruni, Jaya refleks melayangkan tinju pada wajah Teguh (entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai mengingat jarak mereka 4 meter lebih) dan Nakula melayangkan tendangan ke perutnya (mohon diingat, Nakula memakai boots tentara asli yang keras dan berat). Hasilnya? Teguh ambruk. Seruni memberi pandangan dingin pada sosok Teguh dan mendorong masuk kedua temannya kedalam mobil, setelah menarik keluar Gilbert.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh adikku." Nakula berjongkok dan menjambak rambut Teguh dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar bisa membunuhmu, tahu." Dengan kasar dia melepaskan rambut Teguh dan membalikkan badan.

Murid-murid Trunajaya hanya bisa menonton ketika Nakula, Yono, Seruni, Wisnu dan Gilbert masuk ke Range Rover hitam tersebut dan Jaya membonceng Tari yang pucat dengan motornya.

* * *

><p>Di dalam mobil, Yono dan Wisnu sama-sama pucat tapi Wisnu lebih enak. Dia duduk disebelah Seruni sementara Yono harus duduk didepan dengan Nakula disebelahnya. Seruni juga menggenggam erat tangannya untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sekarang, Wisnu jadi simpati dengan kakak kelasnya yang duduk disebelah yang sepertinya abang Seruni dan Jaya. Gilbert tidur dengan pulas dibelakang, disamping Seruni sambil mengorok keras. Yono dengan gelisah memainkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kalau dia harus pilih antara Jaya dan Nakula, sudah pasti dia pilih Jaya walau orangnya suka sensi dengannya. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak suka main pukul.<p>

"Oi."

"I-Iya?"

"Rumahmu dimana? Nanti kudrop ditempat yang dekat. Kamu juga bocah yang dibelakang." Terdengar Wisnu menjawab iya.

"Rumah saya di Jalan Cemara no. 3D."

"Rumah saya di Jalan Jati no. 4C."

"Oke."

Nakula langsung tancap gas dan kedua pemuda Indonesia langsung terhenyak. Seruni sih biasa saja dan Gilbert tetap tertidur pulas. Yono melirik speedometer yang semakin tinggi dan Nakula yang sedang konsen menyetir. Dia benar-benar lebih menyukai Jaya. Jaya walau ngebutnya juga gila (Yono maklum tadi Jaya menyetir seperti orang gila karena adiknya yang dipertaruhkan) tapi orang ini ngebutnya gila-gilaan, ada 4 orang lagi yang dia bawa dimana satu adalah adik perempuannya dan masalah penculikan sudah berlalu. Kayaknya kakak adik sama-sama daredevil.

* * *

><p>Ini berkah dibalik kesialan.<p>

Siapa kira diculik sama SMA musuh ternyata akhirnya diantar pulang naik motor sama kakak Seruni yang luar biasa tampan bernama Jaya. Tari tersipu saat dia berpegangan pada kedua bahu bidang Jaya. Dia tambah tersipu lagi saat dia disuruh pakai jaket jaya. Jaket Jaya kebesaran tentu saja, tapi rasanya enak sekali dipakai. Jayanya sendiri juga wanginya enak. Menyegarkan dan maskulin di saat yang sama. Tari pengen banget nyenderin kepala di punggung Jaya yang lebar tapi mengurungkan niatnya itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bersyukur ada yang namanya macet, dia bisa begini lebih lama dengan Jaya.

"Oh ya, Tari."

"Iya?"

"Rumah kamu dimana?"

"Di Jalan Cempaka no. 8E"

"Oke. Pegangan ya. Kita bakal ngebut."

"Eh?"

**_BRUUUUUUUUM_**

"HIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Refleks, Tari memeluk pinggang Jaya dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggungnya. GILA! Dia tahu kalau Jaya itu jago naik motor dan segala macam stuntnya tapi masa pas bawa orang sih! Cewek lagi! "Kak Jaya! Pelanan dikit dong! HIEEEE!"

"Gak bisa! Ini sudah jam 6 lebih! Nanti kamu bisa diganyang sama ortu kamu! Tenang! Gue udah pernah boncengin kakak perempuan gue (Nairi/Maluku Utara) di kecepatan gini! Sama Bang Nakula juga! Yah, kalau sama dia sih, lebih horor lagi!" Tari merinding memikirkan abang Seruni yang satu itu. Dapat dari mana itu bekas luka? Jadi kayak Kakashi dari anime N****O. Eh, katanya Jaya sama Nakula sama-sama militer, tapi rambut mereka kok tidak nyaris gundul sih? Terus kenapa mereka tidak pakai baju militer? Cuma bootsnya doang?

"Ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan, Tari?"

Gadis berambut kepang itu terperanjat. "Eh? Apa?"

"Kamu penasaran dengan kami ya? Kamu ingin tahu dari mana Bang Nakula mendapat luka dimatanya itu? Kamu penasaran dengan orang tua kami?"

"...iya..."

"...Aku tidak ingat pasti tapi... Sejak aku bisa mengingat sesuatu, hanya Bang Nakula dan Kak Nairi yang mengurus kami..." _'Kakak Nesia yang mengurus kami...' _"Kami tidak punya sosok orang dewasa yang bisa dipanggil Ayah atau Ibu." _'Karena orang-orang zaman dulu ditekan oleh kulit putih dan aku tidak pernah mengenal Kakek Majapahit dan Nenek Sriwijaya.' _"Posisiku dan saudara kembarku itu lebih enak..." _'Karena Kak Nesia berurusan langsung dengan para penjajah dan Bang Maluku harus kerja banting tulang untuk memanen semua rempah itu.' _Jaya menggigit bibir. "Tari... Kamu harus rajin belajar... Karena kamu jauh lebih beruntung dari kami semua... Aku ada juga untuk itu."

"...Kak Jaya?"

"Saat ini kalian semua terlalu polos untuk menghadapi dunia, ini berlaku untuk si Yono juga. Kalian belajar yang rajin, ingat orang tua. Kami yang akan memastikan dunia tidak akan lebih rusak daripada ini. Itu tugas kami semua."

"...Kak Jaya kenapa mengatakan semua ini?"

Jaya tertawa renyah, tapi di telinga Tari, Jaya tertawa miris.

"Karena kalian punya pilihan. Aku dan semua saudara-saudaraku tidak punya pilihan sejak awal. Kami terikat."

"Terikat dengan apa?"

_'Gawat! Aku kebanyakan ngomong!' _Jaya memegangi helmnya (karena ga bisa memegangi kepala langsung) "...Bagaimana bilangnya ya... Kami semua... Lahir dengan kondisi khusus..."

"Seperti penyakit Seruni yang bikin dia baru masuk sekolah sekarang?"

"...Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kalian tidak ke dokter diluar? Serunikan pernah ke luar negeri. Oh ya, tadi teman Seruni memanggil Seruni Nesia. Kenapa begitu?"

**_CIIIIIIIT_**

Motor Jaya oleng. Tari memekik dan memeluk Jaya lebih erat.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku kaget!" Jaya mengelus tangan kecil Tari yang melingkari pinggangnya untuk menenangkannya. "Aku pelanan dikit ya." Jaya sweat drop sedikit melihat Tari yang sudah pucat pasi.

_'Begini dong dari tadi!' _Tari bernapas lega ketika Jaya menurunkan kecepatan menjadi kecepatan normal.

"...Ada beberapa hal yang lebih baik dibiarkan... Kalau kamu sabar, nanti kamu akan mengetahui apa yang ingin kamu ketahui. Rahasia kami juga..."

"..."

"Tari?"

Ternyata karena Jaya sudah berkendara dengan kecepatan normal dan juga karena Tari kecapekan, gadis itu tertidur. Jaya terkekeh geli ketika mengetahui gadis itu tertidur sambil tetap pegangan erat padanya. Jadi ingat waktu naik motor gila-gilaan dengan Bandung dibelakangnya. Gadis itu sampai berbusa mulutnya saking shocknya. Jaya terkekeh lagi dengan memori itu.

"..." Jaya memandang kedepan, memandang macetnya jalan di Jakarta dan gemerlap kota metropolitan.

"Mungkin... Kalau aku bukan personifikasi kota ini... Aku bisa benar-benar bahagia... Aku juga bisa bersama perempuan sepertimu."

...

Jaya menutup mata dan membukanya lagi. "Ah... Kenapa aku mikir begitu? Aku lumayan puas dengan bagaimana aku hidup sekarang. Aku hanya perlu membantu kakak dan melindungi kalian semua..." Jaya mengangkat wajah dan menatap bendera merah putih yang sedang dipasang. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, walau tidak kelihatan karena helmnya.

"...Kamu harus punya cita-cita setinggi langit Tari... Apa pun cita-citamu, aku yang akan memastikan kamu aman sampai saat itu dan seterusnya terwujud... Lalu suamimu kelak, anak-anakmu kelak, cucu, cucu buyut, cicit... Aku akan disana dan melindungi kalian... Aku, Kak Nesia, Bang Nakula... Kami semua akan melindungi dan memerhatikan kalian... Karena itu, jadilah pemudi Indonesia yang membanggakan... Kalau kamu bahagia, kami bahagia..."

* * *

><p>Selasa, 16 Agustus<p>

"Semuanya... Kita harus jadi juara umum kelas 1... Agar saya dapat kenaikan gaji!"

"YEEEEAAAH!"

Seruni sweat drop dengan motivasi Bu Nana akan kenaikan gaji kalau menang dan murid-murid cowok yang ikut-ikutan. Memang Bu Nana itu cantik, muda dan betisnya bagus.

"Seruni! Wisnu!" Bu Nana menoleh ke mereka berdua. "Lomba kostum kalian pasti dapat juara pertama! Tidak ada siswi kelas 1 yang lebih cantik daripada Seruni! Walau Wisnu mukanya biasa, tapi tidak jelek! Jadi kalian pasti menang!" Mata Bu Nana berapi-api. Seruni dan Wisnu sweat drop. "Good luck ya! Saya mau mengurusi peserta kelas kita untuk lomba balap karung!"

"Nah, Wisnu. Aku sudah bawa pakaian betawinya Jaya yang lama. Pasti pas buat kamu. Aku juga sudah bawa kerisnya." Seruni mengeluarkan keris miliknya dari sarungnya.

"K-Kamu bawa yang begituan?"

"Tenang. Gak ada yang nyadar kok. Ayo, pakai baju sekarang. BUKA!"

"Iya! Iya!"

Sementara itu... Di bazaar...

_"Ingat. Kalau kalian bikin masalah, kalian berurusan langsung dengan bambu runcing Kak Nesia. France aku yang jaga. Terakhir kamu disini kamu melecehkan guru. Si kembar Betawi lagi siap-siap untuk pertunjukan dadakan. Diam." _Nakula menggeram berbahaya pada Bad Touch Sextet. _'Swiss. Karena sepertinya kamu yang paling normal, urus mereka. France aku yang jaga. Karena disini banyak orang, pakai ketapel aja."_

_"Oke."_

_"VASH! Aku mau nonton mereka- apa namanya... BALAP KARUNG! KOCAK! MEREKA LOMPAT-LOMPAT! HERO MAU IKUTAN!"_

_"EEEW! Apa tuh abu-abu licin! Belut? EEEW! Gak AWESOME!"_

_"SEMUA LOMBA DISINI BERASAL DARI KOREA, DA-ZE~"_

_"Ah! Ada lomba makan kerupuk! Kalau lomba makan tomat, Romano pasti menang."_

_"Wah! Sampai ada main bulu tangkis! Ikut dong!"_

_"Wah... Disini banyak sekali pemuda-pemuda yang rupawan... Honhonhon~"_

_"Ini jarum yang sudah dilumuri obat bius tradisional kami. Ada apa-apa, tembak saja pakai ini."_

_"Oke."_

* * *

><p>Pada saat yang sama... Di belakang panggung.<p>

"Gamelan?"

"Semuanya lengkap dan sudah diletakkan dengan hati-hati, Jaya. Angklung dan seragam batiknya?"

"Semuanya juga sudah ditata dan batiknya sudah diletakkan di ruang ganti, Agung. Bagaimana dengan kulintangnya?"

"Semuanya juga sudah siap, Rahmad. Nah, kalau begitu, ayo ganti baju."

Siswi-siswi SMA Bakti sama sekali tidak sadar mereka kedatangan tamu 11 cowok personifikasi yang cakep-cakep.

* * *

><p>Mata semua orang membelalak begitu melihat ketujuh laki-laki asing yang selama seminggu ini mendatangi sekolah mereka muncul lagi, kali ini berbarengan. Bukan hanya mereka, ada juga abang Seruni yang paling tua yang kemarin bikin heboh dengan keliarannya, Nakula. Sylvia sudah senang sekali bertemu dengan mereka semua. Bayangkan, 7 orang cowok asing cakep dan satu abang Seruni datang berbarengan! OMG, ini berkah dari Tuhan. Mereka beneran bukan malaikat (kalau Nakula, setan cakep)? Mimpi apaaaa semua cewek-cewek ini semalam?<p>

Para cowok hanya bisa mendengus. Kalau abangnya Seruni, mereka maklum paling cakep (adiknya sendiri sudah cantik banget) tapi sampai 7 orang asing?

Tuhan itu aneh deh. Dibilang adil tapi sering membiarkan manusia kena sial.

Cokro sendiri tidak tahu mau ngomong apa. Dari pertemuannya dengan Spain dan Korea, mereka oke-oke aja tapi... Kalau langsung 7 orang datang... Dia sendiri juga kaget dan canggung. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan naik ke panggung.

"Selamat siang semuanya..." Cokro berbicara dengan mic.

"SIANG PAK!"

"Sekarang kita mulai lomba kostum tradisional betawi... Lombanya akan diiringi oleh abang-abang ini..."

Di belakang Cokro, 3 orang memakai kemeja batik dengan corak berbeda dan sebuah scarf merah putih terikat di leher mereka masing-masing. Tapi yang paling bikin ngeri, mereka semua memakai topeng Jawa yang menyeramkan. Tidak semenyeramkan topeng barong tapi... Rasanya horor melihat para pemain musik memakai topeng begituan. Mereka juga memakai blankon. Satu berdiri di belakang gamelan, satu dibelakang kulintang dan satu duduk di belakang angklung. Satu melambai kepada mereka.

"Nah... Kalau begitu ayo mulai!"

Ketiga orang tersebut mulai memainkan musik ketika Cokro turun dari panggung. Satu per satu pasangan mengenakan pakaian tradisional maju sambil malu-malu keatas panggung. Yono dkk langsung bersiul-siul. Ada alasan kenapa orang paling malas ikut lomba kostum. Karena pada akhirnya pasti digodain. Di backstage, Wisnu sama sekali gelisah untuk naik ke panggung dan merasa tidak enak memakai baju tradisional Jaya. Pas dengan sizenya, tapi dia tetap merasa sungkan memakainya. Diam-diam dia kaget juga, ternyata dia bisa jadi cakep kalau pakai baju tradisional... Seruni dimana sih? Lama banget.

"Wisnu! Sorry ya! Lama nunggu!" Wisnu membalikkan badan dan matanya langsung melebar.

O... MY... GOD...

Seketika, Wisnu bersyukur ikut lomba kostum dengan Seruni.

* * *

><p>Mata hijaunya memandang keramaian di sekolah tersebut. Bendera merah putih dipasang dimana-mana. Orang-orang menyanyikan lagu-lagu kebangsaan. Padahal 17 Agustus baru besok tapi semua orang bergembira. Dia menutup mata dan tersenyum kecil. Dengan kemampuan yang dia pelajari dari Japan, dia dengan lihai menyusup ke dalam SMA Bakti seperti ninja tanpa satu pun personifkasi menyadari kehadirannya dan berjalan ke kantor kepala sekolah. Dia sudah dengar dari Canada, kalau kepala sekolah SMA Seruni berada itu sudah diberitahu tentang keberadaan mereka semua dan kalau dia mau memberikan 'ini' lebih baik padanya. Bisa saja dia kasih ke saudara Seruni tapi mereka pasti langsung buang (Kalau Nakula pasti dibakar) dan kalau sama saudari Seruni seperti Bandung, pasti disembunyikan. Dirinya tertawa kecil. Walau sekarang hubungan mereka berdua damai, bukan berarti mereka tidak sungkan lagi dengannya. Mereka masih takut dan membencinya.<p>

Cokro sedang bersantai di ruangan kantornya karena memang faktor umur dan dia sama sekali tidak tahan panas, padahal Indonesia itu negara tropis. Dia juga shock dengan kedatangan Jaya dan 2 orang tadi. Tak pernah dia menyangka dia akan bertemu personifikasi kampung halamannya. Dia langsung duduk tegak di kursinya begitu mendengar pintu terbuka. Dia memutar kursinya dan langsung berpandangan dengan sepasang mata hijau.

Didepannya adalah seorang laki-laki asing berkulit pucat dan berambut pirang yang digel berdiri seperti rambut Yono. Matanya hijau cemerlang dan ada sebuah luka di dahinya. Dia memakai semacam seragam militer dan sebuah syal putih panjang bergaris biru melingkari lehernya. Di tangannya adah sebuket besar bunga tulip merah dan putih, diikat dengan pita emas. Cokro langsung menyadari bahwa orang ini personifikasi dan dia bisa menebak dari negara mana tapi... Kenapa tidak ada satu pun negara muncul dalam kepalanya?

"Selamat siang." sapa laki-laki itu dengan Bahasa Indonesia yang fasih. Cokro mau tidak mau terkesan dengan caranya berbicara, walau masih ada aksen khas orang barat.

"Selamat siang."

"Anda tahu saya siapa?"

"Personifikasi."

"Dari negara mana?"

"Saya... Saya merasa saya tahu tapi... Saya tak bisa menebak."

"Oh, ya sudah. Besokkan ulang tahun Nesia... Aku ingin memberikan hadiah, buket bunga ini padanya, tapi kurasa saya tidak akan diterima dengan baik sekarang. Jadi saya ingin Anda memberikannya pada Nesia hari ini juga..." Dia menaruh buket besar tersebut di meja Cokro. "Terima kasih..." Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke pintu.

"Belanda." Cokro tiba-tiba berkata. Laki-laki itu berbalik.

"Ya?"

"Belanda. Kamu Belanda."

Laki-laki itu, Belanda, tersenyum. "Benar. Itu menjelaskan semuanyakan? Kenapa aku menitip buket ini padamu... Kenapa bukan besok... Kenapa diam-diam... Karena besok adalah peringatan lepasnya Nesia dariku... Besok adalah hari yang paling membuatku sedih... Hari dimana wanita yang kucintai sepenuh hati lepas dariku..." Dia tersenyum sendu. "Sampai sekarang pun aku mencintainya. Bagaimana tidak? 350 tahun aku menjajahnya... Aku melihatnya ketika ia kecil dan sampai ia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik... Walau ia tak pernah menaruh hati padaku dan mungkin tidak akan pernah, aku mencintainya... Walau cinta ini mungkin tidak akan terbalas... Aku bahagia kalau dia bahagia... Ah, aku jadi melantur. Permisi..."

Cokro terdiam di kursinya. Sekarang dirinya mengalami konflik batin. Haruskah ia menyerahkan buket ini pada Nesia? Tapi buket ini dari Belanda, mantan penjajah mereka selama 350 tahun. Tapi... Tadi Belanda sepertinya benar-benar jujur kalau dia mencintai Nesia. Dan sudah 60 tahun lebih penjajahan itu tidak berlangsung lagi.

...

...

...

"Ah, kuberi saja. Para personifikasi tersebut semuanya sudah cukup menderita."

Ya, mereka sudah cukup menderita. Mantan penjajah sekalipun.

* * *

><p>Netherlands berjalan gontai menuju gerbang. Samar-samar, dia mendengar suara alat musik dimainkan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke panggung ditengah lapangan dan matanya membelalak. Di atas panggung adalah Nesia yang memakai kebaya putih dengan bordiran perak dan emas, tapi kebanyakan bordiran peraknya. Dia juga memakai selendang putih yang ia yakin dari sutra, diapit diantara kedua lengannya. Dia memakai hiasan bunga melati (asli) dan anggrek bulan (juga asli) di rambutnya. Rambutnya sudah dibuat sehingga sedikit keriting dan ada kriwil-kriwil kecil. Wajahnya yang cantik dan ayu dihias dengan make up. Satu tangannya memegang payung geulis putih dengan gambar bunga-bunga dan satu tangannya memegang lengan anak laki-laki disebelahnya. Jelas sekali kalau dia salah tingkah. Dada Netherlands terasa sesak begitu melihat Nesia tersenyum dan semua orang bergender laki-laki, termasuk para pesonifikasi yang hadir.<p>

"Nesia..." bisiknya lirih. "Ik hou van je, Nesia... Ik hou van je*... Ik zal voor altijd wachten**... Totdat je van mij terug***..."

* * *

><p>Setelah mengamati dengan seksama sosok Nesia dari kejauhan, dengan berat hati Netherlands beranjak dari tempat itu.<p>

Vash tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Seruni cantik sekali. Wajahnya memerah dan kepalanya kosong. Matanya terus memandang Seruni. Cantik sekali... Pantas Liechtenstein ingin tumbuh dewasa sepertinya. Dia langsung memarahi dirinya ketika mengingat saat dulu dia bersikap ketus denga wanita itu.

Alfred mangap. Dia tahu dari dulu kalau Seruni itu cantik tapi... Belum pernah dia melihat dia secantik dan cermelang seperti ini...

Im Yong Soo ikutan mangap. Dia ingin teriak claim kalau pakaian adat Indonesia itu dari dia tapi... Kecantikan Seruni adalah miliknya sendiri, bukan dari siapa-siapa.

Spain wajahnya merah seperti tomatnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada dorongan dalam dirinya untuk segera menemukan sebuah gitar dan menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk Seruni.

France tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Penampilan Seruni luar biasa. Ingin sekali dia menyebarkan cintanya sekarang pada Seruni dan semua orang disini... Ingin sekali dia mempersembahkan sebuah mawar merah pada Seruni sekarang.

Gilbert dalam hati teriak AWESOME memuji Seruni. Dia cantik banget sampai bikin Tuan Prussia yang AWESOME ini sangat teramat terkesan.

Denmark tersipu dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Dia damai-damai saja dengan Seruni dan sering main bulu tangkis dengannya... Tapi baru sekarang dia benar-benar sadar bahwa Seruni itu perempuan. Jangan salahkan dirinya, dia selalu bareng negara Nordic lainnya.

Nakula tersenyum lembut melihat kakaknya. Pandangan matanya juga melembut.

Yono tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Jantungnya terasa mau copot karena berdetak begitu keras dan cepat. Seruni... Cantik sekali... Kayaknya malah dia yang hatinya diembat. Yah sudahlah, kalau sama cewek seperti Seruni, gampang jatuh hati.

"YA! Inilah pasangan dari kelas 1-E! Kalian boleh balik! Dengan ini, lomba kostum sudah selesai! Hasilnya akan diumumkan nanti sore!" Bu Nana berbicara dengan mic. Sekarang para guru laki-laki sedang menyiapkan untuk lomba pukul guling! Untuk menghabiskan waktu, kita wawancarai saudara-saudara kita yang telah datang untuk memainkan alat musik tradisional kita yang unik dan enak didengar..." Bu Nana mengisyaratkan para pemain untuk maju. Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan maju kedepan. "Anda bertiga bisa buka topeng Anda? Supaya bisa bicara lebih enak di mic." Ketiganya saling berpandangan dan laki-laki yang memakai topeng Jawa merah maju menghampiri Bu Nana. Dia membuka topengnya dan semua siswi kecuali Seruni memekik.

JAYA!

Tari langsung tersipu parah. Baru kemarin dia diantar pulang oleh Jaya. Semua teman sekelasnya yang perempuan terkikik geli dan tersipu ketika Jaya tersenyum manis. Yang bergender cowok hanya bisa mendengus.

"Selamat siang semuanya!"

"SIANG!"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saya diundang Pak Cokro untuk tampil disini... Saya juga kerja di Laboratorium Tari Indonesia [3]! Saya lebih sering ngiringin sih! Kalau nari disini saya mau-mau aja sih! Tapi kalau pengen saya nari, bayar lho. Saya udah main musik tanpa dibayar. Kasihan dong saya."

Semua murid tertawa.

"Nah terus disini ada dua rekan kerja saya! Si Kuning ini namanya Agung! Dia bekerja di Institut Seni Indonesia Jogjakarta..." Laki-laki bertopeng kuning maju kesebelah Jaya. Permainan gamelannya baguskan? Dia sudah (sering) tampil didepan Sultan! Yang satu ini... Si Putih" Laki-laki bertopeng putih maju. "Yang tadi memainkan kulintang ini bekerja di Institut Seni Indonesia Surakarta! Namanya Rahmad! Sapa dong!"

"HAAAAAI!"

Keduanya terlihat kaget dan mengangguk saja.

"BUKA TOPENGNYA DONG!" Gerald berteriak kencang. Murid kelas 3 lainnya langsung mengiyakan. Jaya berpandangan dengan kedua orang tersebut sambil tersenyum geli.

Nakula membagikan masing-masing Nation ear plug dan menaruh ear plugnya sendiri dikedua telinganya. Para Nation memandangnya bingung tapi ikut memasang earplug.

Di sisi panggung, Seruni memasangkan ear plug ditelinganya sendiri dan telinga Wisnu. Remaja tersebut hanya menatapnya bingung.

Jaya nyengir lebar dan memandang keramaian. "Oke, oke. Mereka akan buka topengnya. Jangan kaget ya! Kalian berdua, buka topengnya bareng ya! Pake aba-aba! Hitungin bareng dong!"

**"Satu..." **Keduanya memegang topeng masing-masing.

**"Dua..." **Kedua topeng terangkat sepenuhnya, mulut kedua laki-laki tersebut kelihatan.

**"Tiga!"**

Kedua topeng sepenuhnya dilepas. Yang berada di kanan kiri Jaya adalah...

**JAYA DAN JAYA!**

Semua siswi kecuali Seruni berteriak kencang. Suara Tari dan Sylvia yang paling kencang. Yono dan semua siswa membelalakkan mata dan mangap. Begitu juga guru-guru dan staf. Bu Nana yang ada di panggung tersipu parah dan memekik tertahan. Nakula tidak tahan dan akhirnya tertawa kecil. Para Nation-tan juga memiliki reaksi yang mirip dengan anak-anak tersebut. America mengelap-ngelap kacamata dan memasangnya kembali. Spain mengucek-ngucek mata. Korea mengerjapkan mata. France mulai memiliki pikiran-pikiran tidak baik. Swiss, Gilbert dan Denmark mangap.

"Hehehehe! Kaget ya! Kukenalin ya. Nama panjangku Raden Prakorso Jaya Buwono... Aku yang paling tua dan yang paling kuat!" Mic diambil alih oleh Agung.

"Nama panjang saya Raden Pramana Agung Buwono... Saya anak kedua dan yang paling bijak..." Agung/Jogjakarta memperkenalkan diri dengan logat Jawa yang kental dan senyum sopan menghiasi wajahnya yang identik dengan Jaya. Mic diambil alih oleh Rahmad/Surakarta.

"Dan nama panjang saya Raden Puntadewa Rahmad Buwono," katanya pendek dengan tanpa ekspreksi. Dia mengembalikan mic kepada Bu Nana yang salah tingkah.

"K-K-Kembar tiga?" Tanpa sadar dia berbicara gagap di mic. Ketiganya tersenyum (semua siswi memekik) dan mengangguk.

_"Dan mereka bertiga, diantara kami para state Indonesia, mereka dipanggil Trio Betawi,"_ jelas Nakula setelah melepaskan ear plugnya diikuti para Nation-tan.

_"OOOooohhhh..." _Ketujuhnya ber-oh ria.

"Ah! Ehm! Anu! Er..." Bu Nana gagap lagi tapi satu sekolah maklum. Didepannya adalah kembar 3 identik berdarah Jawa yang luar biasa tampan. Cewek normal mana pun pasti memiliki reaksi sama dengan Bu Nana. Cokro yang sudah balik, hanya bisa terkekeh. Dia sudah berbincang dengan kota kelahirannya, Jogjakarta dan mereka berdua langsung ngobrol seru dalam bahasa Jawa. Dia juga kaget saat mengetahui kalau Jaya itu kembar 3.

Akhirnya Bu Nana pingsan. Satu sekolah memaklumi dia pingsan. Yang bikin semua siswi (kecuali Seruni) dan guru wanita kesal adalah, tubuhnya yang lemas langsung ditahan oleh Agung. O My God! Romantisnya! Pak Steven langsung naik ke panggung, cemburu, dan langsung membawa Bu Nana ke UKS bareng guru lain.

Kalau bukan gara-gara Nakula yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ngasih death glare, semua siswi dan guru wanita yang masih single pasti ngejar si kembar tiga tersebut saat mereka turun dari panggung.

* * *

><p>Semua lomba sudah selesai. Semua murid berada dalam kelas masing-masing. Hasil lomba akan diumumkan dari intercom. Dalam kelas 1-E, semua orang mengerumuni Seruni.<p>

"Seruni jahat! Kok lo ga kasih tahu sih kalau Jaya itu kembar 3!" Debby, bendahara kelas langsung ngomel-ngomel. Cewek-cewek mengiyakan.

"Satu, Bang Agung dan Bang Rahmad itu tidak tinggal di Jakarta. Kedua, kasihan mereka bertiga kalau ketukar. Kalian bisa gak membedakan mereka?"

Satu kelas langsung diam. Iya yah, bisa gak mereka bedain mereka? Kalau Seruni sama Nakula sih sudah pasti bisa.

"Tapi, saudara lo banyak banget. Jangan-jangan Nakula punya saudara kembar cewek." Conan nyeletuk.

"Bingo."

"EEEEEH? Beneran?"

"Iya." Jawabnya enteng.

"Orang nyeremin kayak gitu... (Sori Ser) Punya saudara kembar cewek... Kayak gimana tampang kakakmu yang satu itu?"

"Cantik kok. Dan dia gak ketus-ketus amat kayak Bang Nakula." Menurut pendapat Seruni, Nairi/Maluku Utara itu seorang cool beauty.

"Gila... Banyak banget saudara lo yang kembar... Jangan-jangan lo kembar lagi?" Conan nyeletuk lagi.

"Bingo."

"SIAPA SIH DI KELUARGA LO YANG GAK KEMBAR?" Wisnu geleng-geleng kepala, takjub.

"Abang kedua gue. Abang gue yang di Aceh. Namanya Gus."

"Saudara kembar lo dimana?"

"Malaysia."

Hening

"Gue kan pernah bilang sama Pak Steven. Keluarga gue itu bukan keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia. Orang tua gue sudah ga ada. Kakek nenek gue juga. Gue cuma punya saudara-saudara gue."

"...Sorry. Gue gak bermaksud."

"Gapapa."

GREEEEK

Pintu terbuka dan Bu Nana masuk keddalam kelas dengan wajah merah. "Maaf, anak-anak. Saya terlambat karena... Yah... Kalian tahulah." Satu kelas nyengir.

**_"Ehem. Selamat sore semuanya."_**

"Pak Cokro pas banget ngungumin hasilnya," gumam Seruni.

**_"Langsung saja. Pertama, hasil kelas 1. Cerdas cermat urutan juaranya, 1-E, 1-A, 1-B."_**

Satu kelas bersorak riuh dan memuji Tari, Debby dan Rio yang ikut cerdas cermat.

**_"Menangkap belut, 1-E, 1-D, 1-C."_**

Kali ini Conan, Dino dan Ian dipukuli satu per satu. Bercanda tentunya.

**_"Lomba balap karung, 1-D, 1-A, 1-E. Lomba makan kerupuk 1-E, 1-C, 1-F."_**

Satu kelas menyoraki Edu yang memang rakus.

**_"Meniti ban, 1-E, 1-B, 1-A."_**

Kali ini Kevin, Martin, Ben dan Ujo disoraki.

**"Pralon, 1-E, 1-C, 1-D."**

Tari, Ella, Martin dan Conan disoraki.

**_"Lalu... (_langsung skip ke lomba kostum ya_) lomba kostum tradisional Betawi, 1-E, 1-A, 1-F..."_**

Satu kelas langsung ramai. Semua cowok langsung bersiul-siul, menggodai Seruni dan Wisnu. Cewek-cewek diam-diam melirik Wisnu. Walau kerempeng, muka biasa, gak pintar gak bodoh alias rata-rata, si Wisnu bisa jadi cakep banget ya... Asal tahu bagian mana yang diapain.

"Kapan nih Wis, nikahnya?"

"Nanti kasih tahu tanggalnya ya!"

"Selamat, selamat!"

**_PING_**

Di Blackberry Seruni masuk satu pesan baru dari Jaya.

**_Yang godain adikku siap-siap -nakula-_**

Cowok-cowok semuanya merinding. Diancam Jaya itu satu hal tapi kalau yang ngancam Nakula itu sudah di dimensi lain tingkatan ngerinya... Benar-benar cari mati namanya.

**_PING_**

Satu pesan lagi dari Jaya.

**_Tolong maafkan Mas Nakula ya. Dia memang seperti itu sifatnya. Tapi saya agak sedikit setuju dengannya. Yang menggodai adik perempuan saya akan saya umpankan ke Nyi. Salam, Agung_**

Satu kelas memucat. Maksudnya Nyi Loro Jonggrang atau Nyi Loro Kidul?

**_PING_**

**_Mau cari mati? -rahmad-_**

**_PING_**

**_MAAP MAAP. Wisnu kelihatan ganteng kok pakai baju tradisional! Yang godain adikku mau kuserang pakai motor ya?_**

Cowok-cowok merinding. Abang-abang Seruni itu wajahnya cakep tapi terlalu EXTREME! Semoga kakak perempuannya tidak begitu...

* * *

><p>Malamnya, Nesia tidur bareng semuanya di ruang tamu. Alasannya jelas. Semua orang kecuali dirinya dan adik-adiknya takut dengan penghuni lain di rumah Nesia yang entah kenapa 'membandel'. Sofa, kursi dan meja digeser sehingga kasur-kasur bisa ditata di lantai. Dirinya tidur ditengah. Disebelah kirinya, Jaya, Agung, Rahmad, America, Korea dan Denmark dan disebelah kanannya, Swiss, Spain, France, Prussia, Nakula. Dia tertawa kecil karena geli dengan urutan ini. Denmark, America dan Prussia keras sekali mengoroknya. Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa banyak suara, Nesia berdiri dengan selimut tipis membungkus dirinya dan berjalan pelan ke ruang kantornya. Dengan pelan dia membuka pintu kantornya dan langsung disambut oleh sebuket besar bunga tulip merah dan putih yang terletak di meja kantornya.<p>

Mata Nesia menjadi sendu.

Tadi sore sebelum pulang, Cokro memberikannya padanya, mengatakan bahwa buket ini berasal dari seorang laki-laki pirang tinggi. Melihat bunga-bunga tulip itu, dipikiran Nesia langsung muncul satu orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

Netherlands, mantan penjajahnya, cinta pertamanya.

Cinta yang mati ketika dia beranjak dewasa, ketika matanya terbuka dengan sesuatu bernama Nasionalisme.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Nesia meraih sepucuk kertas yang diselipkan diantara bunga-bunga tersebut.

**_Nesia_**

**_Happy birthday_**

**_Zelfs nu, is mijn liefde voor jou niet gestorven_**

Nesia meringis pada kalimat terakhirnya. Artinya, 'Sekarang pun, cintaku padamu belum mati.' Apalagi arti bunga tulipnya.

Tulip pada dasarnya berarti cinta yang sempurna.

Tulip merah berarti Percayalah padaku, pernyataan cinta, cinta sejati.

Tulip putih berarti permintaan maaf dan pernyataan kelayakan.

Nesia menghela napas. Ini sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta walau warna bunganya pas dengan bendera nasionalnya.

Dulu dia memang benar-benar menyukai Netherlands, tapi itu saat dia masih kecil. Sekarang dia hanya menganggap laki-laki itu sebagai teman kerja saja. Tak kurang tak lebih.

Nesia duduk di kursinya sambil menaruh buket besar itu ke pangkuannya. Dengan pikiran kosong dia menyentuh satu per satu tulip-tulip tersebut. Harum semerbak tulip tersebut sudah memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Dia menghela napas. Wanita Melayu tersebut mmutar kursinya untuk menghadap jendela besar dibelakangnya. Bulan purnama yang bersinar terang menyinarinya. Sinar bulan membuat tulip putihnya makin bersinar.

"Nesia?"

Nesia memutar kursinya dan melihat Swiss dalam kaos oblong dan celana training panjang berdiri di pintu. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"Ja, Vash-kun?"

_"Anu..." _Dia menggaruk-garuk sisi wajahnya. _"Buket bunga itu... Dari siapa?"_

_"Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari Netherlands."_

_"Oh ya, besok kamu ulang tahun ya... Kenapa dia memberikannya hari ini?"_

_"Karena... Dialah yang paling lama menjajahku... Selama 350 tahun..."_

_"O-Oh..."_

...

...

...

_"N-Nesia?"_

_"Ya?"_

_"Ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan sekarang?"_

_"Tidak ada yang khusus..."_

_"Kamu suka coklat?"_

_"Coklat? Suka kok... Aku suka perpaduan coklat dan kacang..."_

_"OKE! Gute Nacht!" _Swiss langsung menutup pintu dan Nesia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki seakan dia berlari.

"Vash-kun?" Nesia hanya bisa merasa bingung.

* * *

><p>Rabu, 17 Agustus<p>

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat akan berbuka, Cokro dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Nesia dan Jakarta didepan rumahnya. Keduanya tampak segar sedangkan dia masih terlihat acak-acakan. Nesia membawa sebuah bungkusan kain bewarna coklat ditangannya.

"Pak Cokro. Hari ini saya izin tidak masuk. Saya harus menghadiri upacara di Istana Negara."

"O-Oh..." Iya ya, dia itu Nation...

"Sebagai gantinya, tolong pakai ini untuk upacara disekolah nanti..." Dia menyerahkan bungkusan tersebut pada Cokro. Cokro membukanya ditempat dan didalamnya adalah bendera merah putih... Dari sutra.

"Ini! Maaf! Sekolah kami terlalu rendah untuk menerima bendera seperti ini!"

"Tidak... Ini saya buat sendiri..." Nesia memakai puppy eyes yang tidak kalah dari punya America pada Cokro sehingga pria sepuh(?) itu menyerah. Jakarta yang berdiri dibelakang Nesia hanya tersenyum. Cokro pun hanya bisa menghela napas. "Sebentar..." Tangan Nesia meraih bendera tersebut dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Nesia mengusap-usap wajahnya pada bendera merah putih tersebut dengan setitik air mata jatuh.

"Nesia?"

"Terima kasih..." Nesia mengembalikan bendera tersebut. "Hari ini... Selalu pada hari ini... Aku menjadi nostalgia..."

"..." Cokro tersenyum lemah.

"Selamat ulang tahun... Ibu..." Mata Cokro mulai berkaca-kaca setelah dia menyebutkan kata itu.

Nesia tersenyum dengan mata yang juga berkaca-kaca, penuh kasih dan haru.

"Terima kasih, Nak."

* * *

><p>Bad Touch Sextet terlihat mencolok dan canggung ditengah-tengah orang-orang kedutaan luar negeri, karena mereka terlihat paling muda. Keenamnya mengenakan kemeja batik dan celana panjang hitam juga sepatu hitam yang sudah disemir. Swiss entah kenapa tidak ikut. Trio Betawi dan Nakula duduk dekat para menteri karena mereka States. Nesia yang duduk dekat Presiden. Walau tempat duduknya dibelakang Wapres, tetap saja Nesia tetap kelihatan (mencolok sekali malah).<p>

Hari ini Nesia memakai kebaya bewarna merah dengan bordir bewarna putih keperakan dan sarong batik coklat dengan selop bewarna putih. Special untuk hari ini, dia memakai hiasan rambut dari 3 bunga sekaligus, mawar putih, anggrek bulan dan bunga melati. Dengan cakap ketiganya disematkan di rambutnya yang sudah diblow dan diroll. Dia duduk dikursinya dengan sangat anggun dan penuh wibawa, dengan mata hitamnya memandang sayu ke lapangan.

America yang berada dibawah menelan ludah menatap sosok Nesia dengan wajah merona.

Kalau ada Iggy sekarang... Pasti Nesia sudah dipuji karena sangat ladylike...

Ah, upacara sudah dimulai...

America bersandar ke kursinya dan menonton upacara berlangsung. Diam-diam kagum dengan bagaimana tentara-tentara Indonesia bersikap. Dia kira tentara Indonesia juga payah ternyata... [4]

Dan pengibar benderanya semuanya anak SMA? Anak-anak dinegaranya gak bisa tuh jalan teratur dan sebagus itu.

Pengibaran bendera dimulai. Semua orang berdiri, dia pun ikut berdiri. Ini upacara bendera pas ulang tahun Nesia gitu lho. Orang Indonesia semuanya memberi hormat. Ah... Nesia nangis. Bukan cuma Nesia yang nangis, Trio Betawi terlihat sedang menahan tangis. Eh! Nakula malah nangis duluan [5]! Padahal tampangnya agak garang tapi sensitif juga ya...

America merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia pernah berada diposisi Nesia, dikuasai negara lain. Saat merdeka rasanya... Mengharukan! Tapi tingkatan Nesia lebih tinggi, karena dia dijajah banyak orang dan butuh waktu lebih lama darinya merdeka... Apalagi dia itu wanita... Sebagai Nation-tan perempuan, rasanya pasti tertekan sekali.

America yang tiba-tiba sisi gentlemannya bangun, bersumpah pada diri sendiri untuk lebih peka dan perhatian dengan wanita itu.

Dirinya tersenyum lembut melihat Nesia yang berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir sambil susah payah tersenyum.

Alangkah cantiknya dirinya saat ini... Nesia yang memandang Bendera Pusaka berkibar dengan air mata yang bening mengalir dari matanya yang bercahaya dan senyum yang melankolis menghiasi wajahnya...

Ah, Surakarta nangis. Atau Jakarta? Atau Jogjakarta? Karena identik dan memakai pakaian yang sama, bahkan Hero tidak bisa membedakan...

America tersenyum.

Upacara bendera ini sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Di SMA Bakti...<p>

Upacara bendera baru saja dimulai. Semua murid bersungut-sungut dan mengeluh dalam hati agar upacara cepat selesai karena mareka tidak tahan teriknya matahari saat itu dan ingin segera pulang. Satu-satunya penghiburan pada hari yang sangat panas itu adalah, sosok gagah Kak Yono sebagai pemimpin upacara. Khusus untuk hari ini, rambutnya tdak digel dan dibiarkan turun. Pemandangan yang benar-benar langka, karena hanya saat 17 Agustus dia tidak mengel rambutnya. Antingnya juga dilepas. Murid-murid kelas 1 sempat pangling melihat Kak Yono yang terlihat sangat... Sopan. Sylvia menjadi pembawa bendera dengan kedua teman segengnya. Petugas upacara lainnya juga terdiri dari murid kelas 2 dan 3 yang semuanya wajahnya diatas rata-rata. Jadi, pemandangan disekitar menjadi sangat indah.

Tari celingak-celinguk cemas melihat sekeliling barisan kelasnya. Seruni tidak datang, padahal hari ini semua orang wajib hadir, kalau tidak datang bisa diskors. Tari melirik Wisnu dan Conan yang berdiri disebelahnya. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala. Tari menghela napas. Walau pun mereka 2 hari yang lalu diculik (hanya siswa kelas 3, abang Seruni dan para korban diculik yang tahu), tetap saja bukan alasan untuk tidak masuk hari ini. Gadis itu menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau bangun pagi ini karena capek dengan kejadian yang nyaris traumatis di SMA Trunajaya dan karena... Jaya...

Wajah Tari merona. Sejak malam 2 hari yang lalu, dia benar-benar yakin 99% bahwa dia menyukai Jaya, bukan naksir. Betapa romantisnya saat Jaya mengantarnya pulang dan menyapa dengan sangat sopan ibu Tari. Ibu Tari langsung merona melihat wajah tampan Jaya dan langsung menjadi sangat ramah. Ayah Tari juga, begitu melihat kaos TNI yang sedang dikenakan Jaya. Mereka berdua tidak memarahi Tari karena terlambat dan mengundang Jaya masuk. Jaya menolak dengan halus, karena ia harus mengurus Seruni dan Nakula. Alasan yang masuk akal menurut Tari, karena mereka yatim piatu, Seruni memang adiknya dan Nakula... Nakula itu orangnya... Yah, begitulah. Walau Nakula lebih tua, tetap saja kelakuannya yang serampangan itu bikin khawatir, setampan apa pun orang itu.

Dia ingat ketika naik motor bareng Jaya, laki-laki itu membisikkan sesuatu dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius dan pandangan mata menerawang.. Tapi karena Tari makin mengantuk dan suara berisik kendaraan, bisikan Jaya tidak kedengaran. Tapi sepertinya serius sekali... Tari merona. Kira-kira apa ya yang dikatakan Jaya sampai serius begitu?

_'...Kata yang kuingat adalah... Dirinya adalah seorang... Personifikasi... Apa ya artinya?'_

Ingin sekali rasanya Yono untuk menengokkan kepala ke barisan murid kelas 1 untuk mencari sosok gadis yang disukainya. Seruni. Oke, dia mengakui. Dia menyukai seorang gadis manis bernama RADEN AYU SERUNI NIRMALA! Dan saudara-saudara, Seruni adalah **cinta pertamanya**!

JREENG JREEENG JREENG JREEEEEENG **(Maap, saya harus mengetikkan ini untuk sound effectnya)**

Sekarang Yono menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh. Sejak melihat Seruni berpakaian dengan kebaya, jantungnya langsung berdebar-debar parah dan badannya terasa melayang. Kalau bukan jatuh cinta, apa lagi? Ingin sekali dirinya menoleh tapi khusus hari ini, dia harus menjaga sikap. 17 Agustus gitu lho. Parah banget kalau dia berulah hari ini.

_'Seruni... Kamu lihatkan sosokku yang sangat gagah hari ini? Sedingin dan sejaim apa pun kamu, kamu pasti mengakui kalau aku terlihat sangat tampan hari ini!'_

Sayang, cewek yang dimaksud tidak ada di sekolah saat itu.

* * *

><p>Cokro terbatuk-batuk. Untung hari ini bukan dia yang pidato, jadi dia bisa minta izin untuk ke pantry untuk minum teh manis. Sepertinya dia masuk angin. Cokro sedang menunggu air matang ketika sebuah SMS masuk ke HPnya yang butut.<p>

**_Pak Cokro. Upacara di Istana Negara baru saja selesai. Saya sekarang ada di Taman Makam Pahlawan. Apakah ada pendahulu Pak Cokro yang dikubur disini?_**

Cokro terpana melihat SMS itu sejenak sebelum mengetik.

**_Saya punya seorang paman yang tidak saya kenal karena beliau sudah meninggal saat saya balita karena menjadi tentara saat perang. Namanya Agustinus Anusanatha Setiawan. Dia dimakamkan di tempat Anda berada sekarang._**

Tak sampai semenit, balasan sampai.

**_Anusanatha? Aku kenal dia. Lebih baik kuceritakan besok. Sekarang aku harus ziarah. Sampai besok ya._**

Satu alis Cokro naik. Nesia kenal almarhum pamannya?

* * *

><p>Suasana ditempat itu terasa sangat keramat dan takzim. Bahkan Prussia pun diam. Sekarang mereka ada di Taman Makam Pahlawan, dimana beratus-ratus nisan berjejer dengan rapi di sepanjang mata memandang. Nesia dan Trio Betawi muncul dari belakang mereka dengan sebuah keranjang besar berisi rangkaian kecil bunga Edelweiss dan mawar merah juga rangkaian kecil bunga melati dan mawar pink. Di belakang mereka, Nakula menyeret gerobak dengan kardus-kardus berisi rangkaian-rangkaian bunga yang serupa. Nesia mengenakan sebuah selendang bewarna putih sebagai penutup kepala. Dia tersenyum lembut.<p>

_"Setiap tahun... Pada tanggal 17 Agustus... Aku dan Statesku datang ke makam para tentara yang telah berjuang demi kami. Kami menaruh rangkaian bunga di makam mereka semua, kami sendiri yang menaruhnya sampai semua makam tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Akan butuh waktu lama jadi kalau kalian mau pulang tidak apa-apa kok."_

Bad Touch Sextet saling berpandangan sebelum menoleh kepada Nesia sambil tersenyum.

_"Kami bantu ya?"_

Nesia mengerjapkan mata kaget. Trio Betawi saling berpandangan. Satu alis Nakula naik. Wanita Nusantara itu tersenyum dan berjalan melewati mereka.

_"Kalau ada makam yang ketinggalan... Kita tidak akan pulang."_

Semua orang menjawab YA dengan lantang dan kompak.

* * *

><p><em>"Ngapain kamu disini?" <em>Australia bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh, mata hijaunya menatap mata hijau Swiss yang lebih gelap. Australia langsung memperhatikan Nation-tan yang tak pernah ia kira akan muncul di rumah sahabat/love interestnya, Nesia, yakni negara ketus bernama Swiss. Dia memakai kaos oblong dan celana panjang hitam dengan apron yang belepotan coklat. Di wajah Swiss juga ada coklat. Sungguh pemandangan yang janggal dan langka.

Swiss memandang sengit Nation-tan didepannya. Yang dia tahu tentang Australia adalah, dia itu bekas bawahan England, punya jiwa petualang sejati, punya banyak peliharaan aneh, dan sangat suka kegiatan outdoor. Kalau diingat-ingat dari sisi geografis, tetangga Australia yang paling dekat adalah Nesia. Apalagi hari ini Nesia ulang tahun, jadi wajar dia datang kesini. Tapi... Karena yang ini laki-laki, Swiss jadi kepikiran macam-macam. Jangan-jangan orang ini juga menaruh hati pada Nesia. Dan sepertinya memang begitu, karena dia membawa sebuah bingkisan besar bewarna merah dengan pita putih yang Swiss tebak isinya pasti boneka hewan.

Langsung saja, keduanya beradu mata dengan kilat diantara pandangan mereka berdua.

Nairi alias Maluku Utara, yang juga baru sampai, memandang mereka sebentar sebelum tersenyum geli.

Aduh aduh... Kapan Kak Nesia sadar kalau banyak laki-laki baik yang menaruh hati padanya?

* * *

><p>France mengikuti Nesia menaruh rangkai bunga di semua makam. Berada disini, France teringat kembali dengan wanita yang dicintainya, Jeanne D'Arc. Dia seperti orang-orang disini, terbunuh karena berjuang demi negaranya. France menghela napas. Dia menyodorkan sebuah rangkaian bunga pada Nesia dan wanita itu berjongkok menaruhnya di sebuah makam, tapi tak lekas berdiri.<p>

_"Aku kenal orang ini," _katanya tiba-tiba. Matanya menerawang. _"Aku hanya mengenalnya sebatas nama tapi dia tidak mengenalku. Dia bahkan tidak tahu namaku." _Nesia tertawa kecil. Bagi France, Nesia seperti sedang menertawakan ironi. _"Tapi dia benar-benar tulus mencintaiku sampai pada akhir hayatnya di tengah kerasnya perang."_

_"...Bagaimana kalian bertemu?"_

_"...Setelah proklamasi kemerdekaan, tentara Netherlands dan England datang untuk menguasaiku jadi kami berperang melawan mereka untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaanku... Saat itu dia hanyalah seorang anak muda berumur 17 tahun yang sangat idealis... Waktu itu, dia ditugaskan di daerah tempatku berada. Setiap sore, aku dan para wanita akan memasakkan makan malam dan laki-laki ini akan datang paling pertama untuk makan. Aku selalu yang memberikannya makanan. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan aku mengucapkan sama-sama. Begitu terus selama berbulan-bulan dan hanya seperti itulah interaksi kami..."_

_"Dan terjadilah sesuatu..."_

_"Pada tahun 1947... Terjadilah Agresi Belanda... Netherlands melanggar perjanjian dan menyerang kami... Ditengah-tengah suasana yang tidak mengenakkan... Suatu malam bulan purnama, dia tiba-tiba menemuiku..."_

_FLASHBACK_

_TOK TOK TOK_

_"Ya?" Nesia membuka pintu kamarnya dan di hadapannya adalah seorang remaja yang ia kenali sebagai yang paling pertama datang apabila waktu makan malam tiba. Remaja itu berkeringat dan menggigit bibir, jelas sekali kalau dia tengah dilanda rasa gugup dan cemas. Nesia dapat mendengar dengan jelas ia menengguk ludah sebelum berbicara._

_"N-Nama saya... Agustinus Anusanatha Setiawan... Maaf kalau ini tiba-tiba tapi... Boleh... Boleh saya berbicara berdua saja denganmu, Nona?" Seluruh badannya langsung kaku dan dia menahan napas. Dirinya hanya bisa heran dengan tingkah lakunya tapi ia mengangguk. Seketika, Anusantha menghela napas sebelum menegang lagi. "M-Mari..." Dia minggir dan mempersilahkan Nesia untuk keluar. Dia menutup pintu pelan agar tidak membangunkan para sukarelawan wanita yang satu kamar dengan Nesia._

_Dia membawa Nesia ke pinggir markas dan ke arah hutan tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari markas. Keduanya kompak mendongak ke arah bulan purnama yang bercahaya dengan terang. Nesia mendengar remaja tersebut menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam kedua tangan Nesia dengan gemetar. Kedua mata hitamnya berkobar-kobar dengan semangat dan hasrat khas anak muda yang polos dan penuh idealisme._

_"Saya tahu ini terlalu cepat, ehm, terlalu... Terlalu mengagetkan karena kita tidak bicara banyak dan Nona baru tahu nama saya tapi... Tapi..." Dia menelan ludah._

_"Setelah perang ini usai... MENIKAHLAH DENGAN SAYA!"_

FLASHBACK END

_"Lalu...?" _

_"Ayo balik." _Nesia kembali berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gerbang.

_"Eh?"_

_"Semua makam sudah ditaruh rangkaian bunga." _Dengan santai, wanita Melayu itu terus berjalan.

_"EH? EH? Begitu saja?" _France memandang bolak-balik Nesia dan nisan bertuliskan **Agustinus Anusantha Setiawan.**

_"Iya. Kamu tidak lapar? Ini sudah sore lho."_

_"T-Tapi! Ceritanya! Mademoiselle Nesia?" _France menyusul Nesia dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri seorang remaja laki-laki berpakaian pramuka lengkap tersenyum kecil dan seketika lenyap di saat angin berhembus.

* * *

><p>Di saat yang sama, Yono baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Yang pertama menyambutnya adalah kakeknya yang sudah tua renta.<p>

"YONO!" Dia berteriak senang dan tertatih-tatih berjalan kepada cucu kesayangannya itu. Yono tersenyum dan memeluk kakeknya yang sudah kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Mohon maklum, sudah tua!

"Yono pulang, Mbah," sapanya lembut. Kakeknya tersenyum, memamerkan giginya yang berantakan.

"Gagah sekali kamu! Jadi pemimpin upacara! Bagus… Bagus…"

"Iya, Mbah." Yono menuntun kakeknya ke sofa untuk duduk. "Yono juga bangga jadi pemimpin upacara di sekolah."

"Ya! Ya!" Pria tua itu tersenyum. "Aku jadi teringat teman baikku, yang dulu sama-sama mengabdi denganku untuk bangsa." Dia mangut-mangut, matanya yang sudah rabun menerawang. "Kami pertama bertemu saat menjadi tentara. Waktu itu kami berdua masih muda, SEUMURANMU! Kami bangga sekali bisa membela bangsa Indonesia yang akhirnya merdeka…"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya… Aku ingat betul… Kami sama-sama bertempur di medan yang sama, saling bahu-membahu… Aku masih ingat saat aku menembak orang Belanda…" Dia terdiam. "Ketika matahari terbenam… Dia selalu yang paling pertama pergi ke dapur untuk minta makan… Bahkan saat itu semuanya terasa kelam dan mendebarkan, dia selalu gembira ketika waktu makan malam tiba. Kutanya kenapa, dia jawab begini…

_"Tahukah kau, teman? Bahwa perasaan jatuh cinta itu sangat indah! Bahkan di tengah waktu perang yang meremukkan badan dan batin ini! Aku tengah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini! Oh sungguh manisnya perasaan cinta ini… Membuatku tetap bersemangat di tengah perang demi negeri kita ini, Man… Gadis itu sungguh bagaikan mata air jernih yang memuaskan dahagaku di tengah zaman yang panas akan kekacauan dimana-mana… Suci bagaikan melati, jelita bagaikan mawar! Oh teman… Sungguh, hatiku telah ia dapatkan!"_

Satu alis Yono terangkat. Orang zaman dulu ngegombalnya hebat banget ya? Dia menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Kakeknya melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu aku geli dengan dirinya yang dimabuk cinta… Lalu dia menunjuk gadis mana yang ia sukai. Ternyata! Gadis itu cantik bukan main! Gadis itu terkenal diantara kami anak muda sebagai Putri Malu, karena dia berbicara sedikit dan selalu menjauh jika ada laki-laki mendekati. Tidak ada yang tahu namanya! Bahkan para wanita yang bersama kami juga tidak tahu namanya padahal mereka selalu bersama menyiapkan makan di dapur. Sungguh, banyak orang mendambakan dirinya… Aku juga tertarik tapi aku sudah punya almarhum nenekmu dalam hati…" Dia terkekeh.

"Lalu?"

"Dan suatu hari, dia datang kepadaku dan mengatakan akan melamarnya. Aku langsung tertawa. Kubilang, _Hei, kawan. Boleh saja memimpikan dirinya, tapi jangan terlalu hanyut dalam khayalanmu. Si Putri Malu itu bahkan tidak tahu namamu apalagi memberitahu namanya padamu!"_

Yono mengangguk-angguk. Dia juga pasti bakal bilang hal yang sama.

"Tapi dia tetap kukuh. Beberapa hari setelah itu, dia benar-benar melamar gadis itu. Sungguh, kami semua kaget bukan kepalang. Dan seperti yang telah kami perkirakan, dia ditolak." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Ternyata gadis itu sudah menaruh hati pada pria lain tapi kami semua tidak percaya. Jarang sekali ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan laki-laki. Sudah dijodohkan, mungkin? Tidak ada yang tahu tapi semua maklum temanku itu ditolak. Tahu namanya saja tidak."

Yono mangut-mangut setuju.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian… Dia tewas tertembak… Dan kau tahu kata-kata terakhirnya? Tolong sampaikan pada si Putri Malu… Aku cinta…"

Kakek Yono menghela napas.

"Orang bodoh kau, Nusa… Orang bodoh…"

"Lalu? Mbah ketemu dengan si Putri Malu?"

"Ya, ketemu. Saat penguburannya. Kasihan, ibunya sudah janda dan harus membesarkan anak laki-lakinya yang masih kecil… Gadis itu yang terus menggendong adiknya. Tampak jelas dia merasa bersalah. Tambah bersalah lagi saat aku memberitahu kata terakhir temanku itu. Sepertinya dia anak orang kaya, karena beberapa tahun sesudahnya, ketika Taman Makam Pahlawan dibangun, jasad temanku langsung dipindahkan kesana atas permintaannya… Ibunya menyetujui."

"Terus si Putri Malu beneran dijodohkan?"

"Mungkin. Ketika aku ikut menyaksikan jasad temanku dikuburkan di Taman Makam Pahlawan, aku melihatnya dengan pria Jepang… Kami tak bercakap. Itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya… Tapi puluhan tahun lewat, aku masih ingat kecantikannya…"

"Tapi munafik itu cewek, Mbah. Nikah sama orang Jepang yang dulu menjajah."

"Yono. Yang namanya jodoh itu ada di tangan Tuhan, kalau memang jodohnya itu orang Jepang atau orang Eropa, kita manusia hanya bisa nerima. Lagipula, semua sudah terjadi… Kamu juga, jangan buang-buang waktu… Hidupmu bisa saja sesingkat temanku… Cintanya ditolak sebelum dia tewas. Naas. Jangan sampai kau seperti itu. Kamu harus hidup lebih lama dan lebih baik dari Mbah."

"Amin, Mbah. Amin."

"Itu harus, Cu. Harus. Jangan sampai percintaanmu tragis seperti Anusanatha! Jangan sampai, cucuku… Jangan sampai…"

* * *

><p>Nesia dkk akhirnya sampai di rumahnya, tapi bukan berarti Nesia langsung masuk. Dia ditahan oleh Nakula diluar. Yang lainnya masuk kedalam duluan.<p>

"Nakula? Ada apa ini?" Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum. Didalam rumah terdengar kasak-kusuk dan suara teriakan Swiss.

_"JANGAN SENTUH! INI LAMA BANGET BIKINNYA TAHU!"_

_"SECUIL AJA SWISS! SECUUU-IIL AJA! PLEASE!"_

_"ENAK AJA! NESIA DULU YANG PERTAMA NYICIP! AKU BIKIN INI BUAT DIA! JANGAN SENTUH! INI JERIH PAYAHKU SENDIRI!"_

_"DIAM!" _Sebuah suara melengking yang feminin membuat semuanya terdiam seketika. Nesia dan Nakula mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Nairi alias Maluku Utara. Pintu terbuka dan benar saja, Nairi yang keluar.

Nairi memang mirip Nakula, tapi hanya matanya dan garis tegas wajahnya yang sama. Nairi sama-sama memiliki mata elang Nakula yang mengalahkan mata elang Trio Betawi. Matanya dalam seperti Nesia dan Nakula, tanda akan luasnya wawasan dan pahit hidup yang telah mereka rasakan sebagai yang paling pertama merasakan penjajahan. Rambut ikalnya panjang dan lebat, diikat dengan asal sehingga membuat buntut kecil diujungnya. Nairi sama-sama mempunya badan sintal seperti Nesia dan tingginya sama. Dia memakai sebuah kemeja lengan panjang bewarna merah dan rok tulip selutut bercorak batik. Dia straight forward dan tidak suka bertele-tele juga tegas. Hanya tersenyum kalau memang mau. Bandung pernah komentar dia itu Tsundere banget. Kalau dilihat sekilas, Nairi seperti Nesia versi dewasa dan cool atau versi Tsunderenya.

"Ah, Kakak. Selamat ulang tahun." Dia tersenyum dan mencium pipi kanan pipi kiri Nesia sambil memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Nairi." Dia tersenyum.

"Tutup mata, Kak." Nakula menutup mata Nesia dengan kedua tangannya yang besar.

"Nakula!" Laki-laki itu menghiraukannya dan Nesia merasa digiring kedalam rumah. Tak sampai beberapa detik setelah pintu ditutup mata Nesia dibuka kembali dan…

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NESIA!"**

Suara confetti yang ditembakkan langsung memenuhi ruangan bersamaan dengan kertas warna-warni yang melayang sesaat di udara sebelum jatuh. America meniup sebuah terompet dari kertas yang biasa dijual di pinggir jalan ketika akan 17 Agustusan. Dipasang sebuah banner coklat dengan tulisan HAPPY BIRTHDAY dengan warna emas dan corak batik. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan ada…

"AUSSIE-KUN!" Nesia langsung melompat dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Nation-tan dengan band aid di hidungnya itu tertawa lepas dan balas memeluk sambil memutar-mutar Nesia yang juga tertawa lepas.

"Happy birthday Nesia!" Aussie dengan penuh canda mencubit satu pipi Nesia yang dibalas dengan cubitan di pipi juga. Swiss berdehem keras dan semua orang menoleh padanya. Dengan pipi merona, Swiss melangkah ke samping dan Nesia melihat…

"Ya ampun!"

Sebuah cake coklat mewah 2 tingkat dengan sprinkles warna-warni, hiasan krim putih dengan strawberry besar-besar diatasnya. Di tingkat 2 tertanam 4 lilin putih dan 4 lilin merah dengan api menyala-nyala.

Mata Nesia berbinar-binar dan memandang bolak-balik dari Swiss dan kue coklat tersebut. Swiss tambah merona.

_"Ini Vash-kun yang buat? Beneran nih?"_

_"Iya… Seharian aku buat ini… Maaf aku tidak ikut upacaramu…"_

"_DIMAAFKAN_! _DANKE SCHON, VASH-KUN!" _Nesia melompat memeluk Swiss yang tak sempat berkelit dan…

CUP CUP CUP

Swiss dihadiahi dengan 3 buah kecupan dari Nesia. Satu di pipi kiri. Satu di pipi kanan. Satu di dahi. Swiss langsung menjadi patung di saat bibir ranum Nesia menyentuh kulitnya di kecupan pertama.

_"Nesia! Nesia!" _America tidak mau kalah. _"Lihat! Ini hadiahku! Aku sudah pasang Skype di TVmu! Sekarang semua Statesmu bisa ikut merayakan_!"

"Ya ampun!"

**"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAK!"**

28 wajah Melayu dengan kulit sawo matang muncul dalam botak-kotak dilayar TV Nesia. Semuanya tersenyum dan tertawa. Mata Nesia langsug berair saking terharu. Diraihnya wajah America dan diberikanlah negara adikuasa itu sebuah kecupan mesra di pipi kanan Nation-tan pirang tersebut. America langsung merona dan adik-adik perempuan Nesia semua memekik kecuali Nairi yang melongo bareng adik-adik laki-laki Nesia.

"Tiup lilinnya, Kak!" Jaya mendorong Nesia mendekati maha karya Swiss tersebut, hasil setelah bercokol dalam dapur yang sekarang berantakan selama 9 jam lebih (karena banyak karya gagal). "Jangan lupa untuk mengajukan permohonan ya, Kak! Yang banyak sekalian!" Nesia tersenyum dan menutup mata. Setelah satu menit berlalu, dia membuka mata dan meniup semua lilin.

"YEEEAH!" Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Swiss dengan cepat memotong kuenya dalam potongan besar sebelum salah seorang dari Bad Touch Sextet menyentuh kue tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Nesia.

_"Kamu yang icip paling pertama." _

Wanita Melayu itu tersenyum dan menyuapkan sepotong kecil kue kedalam mulutnya. Matanya membelalak. _"Kacang!" _Swiss mengangguk. Nesia tertawa kecil dan menyodorkan sepotong kecil kue kepadanya. _"Aaaa…" _Nesia membuka mulutnya seolah menyuruh Swiss untuk membuka mulut. Antara menahan malu dan senang, Swiss membuka mulut dan langsung disuapi kue oleh Nesia. Kini rasa manis kue coklat buatannya itu makin terasa manis. Laki-laki neutral itu hanya bisa mengunyah dengan diam sambil menonton Nesia kembali memakan kuenya itu ketika muncul satu hal dalam pikirannya.

_'Ta-Tadi… CIUMAN TIDAK LANGSUNG!'_

Wajah Swiss sukses menjadi semerah tomat Spain.

Spain bersin saat akan menuangkan cola ke gelas America yang langsung jijik.

_"Nesia! Ini hadiahmu!" _Australia menyodorkan bingkisan besar kepada Nesia. Langsung saja Nesia membukanya dan…

"Koala!" Tuhkan? Benar perkiraan Swiss. Australia memberi Nesia boneka Koala raksasa yang tingginya mencapai pinggang Nesia. Dia cekikikan senang dan memeluk erat Australia dan Nesia mencium ujung hidung Aussie. Ketika pelukan mereka mengendur, mata mereka berdua bertemu dan kilat langsung berseteru dari mata mereka berdua yang saling bertukar _glare. _

Dari kejauhan, Nairi menahan tawa geli dan Rahmad memutar bola matanya sambil mengunyah kuenya.

Dalam hitungan menit, kue ulang tahun Nesia sekaligus maha karya Swiss ludes oleh Bad Touch Sextet. Trio Betawi hanya bisa sweat drop. Hadiah-hadiah ulang tahun untuk kakak mereka juga unik…

Dari France, sebum dress traditional Prancis yang seperti dress boneka Prancis bewarna merah dengan frill putih dan pink, lengkap dengan _bonnet. _Karena dress ini tidal terbuka (tumben orangnya gak mesum-mesum amat), Nesia dan adik-adiknya menerima dengan senang hati.

Dari South Korea, sekardus penuh film-film drama Korea yang populer lengkap dari episode 1 sampai tamat. Ada jug series drama yang bahkan velum diputar secara resmi di Koreanya sendiri. Nakula curiga kalau sebenarnya Nairi itu fans drama Korea melihat reaksi Nairi yang nyaris memekik melihat banyaknya DVD tersebut.

Dari Denmark, satu set peralatan bulu tangkis lengkap dan mahal. Setelah dicek oleh Rahmad, semuanya ternyata handmade dan bukan buatan Cina. Asli buatan orang Denmark dan belum beredar di masyarakat. Kalau dijual mahal banget tuh.

Dari Prussia, sebenarnya dia tidak menyiapkan hadiah apa pun jadi dia memberikan Nesia hadiah dari negara-negara ASEAN dan negara lainnya yang ia bilang dari dirinya. Tapi semua orang tahu, Prussia hanya menyampaikan hadiah tersebut. (Yang bikin heran adalah, bagaimana semua Nation-tan tersebut mau menitipkan hadiahnya pada _Prussia_. Nesia curiga Prussia menganggu mereka dengan terus-terusan ngomong betapa AWESOME dirinya di telepon.)

Dan dari Spain… Bisa dibilang hadiah dari Spain yang paling romantis.

_"Untuk Senorita kita ini yang sedang berulang tahun, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kurasa sangat pas untukmu sekarang, walau dalam bahasa Inggris. Dengan menyanyikan lagu ini aku ingin menyampaikan, bahwa walau pun kondisi di negaramu berantakan, kamu harus bangga dan merasa beruntung. Karena aku dan semua orang disini menyanyangimu dengan tulus. Karena itu Nesia, jangan minder dan bersyukurlah. Kamu jauh lebih cantik ketika kamu tersenyum dan tegar."_

Semua orang melongo ketika Spain mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan sebuah senyum menawan. Adik-adik perempuan Nesia semuanya menahan napas ketika sosok Spain yang tampan mengeluarkan gitar entah dari mana.

_Isn't she lovely..?_

_Isn't she wonderful..?_

_Isn't she precious..?_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love_

Nesia menahan napas menonton Spain dengan ahli mulai memetik senar gitar. Suaranya lirih dan terdengar bersungguh-sungguh melatunkan kata demi kata.

_Isn't she pretty..?_

_Truly the angel's best!_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love?_

Nesia tersenyum dan dapat dirasakannya wajahnya merona. Aussie dan Swiss memang agak iri dengan hadiah Spain yang romantis tapi membenarkannya. Karena Spain menyanyikan lagu yang sepertinya benar-benar diperuntukkan kepada Nesia… Kalau mengabaikan kalau lagu ini sebenarnya untuk indahnya hidup yang baru lahir ke dunia.

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Live and love are the same_

_Flower is Seruni_

_The meaning of her name_

Wanita personifikasi Nusantara tersebut terkikik. Spain maksa sekali memasukkan namanya sebagai pengganti lirik tapi tak apalah.

_Londie, it could have not been done!_

_Without you who conceived the one_

_That's so very lovely made from love!_

Spain mendongak dan tersenyum kepada Nesia. Wajah Nesia merona merah dan matanya berbinar-binar. Tadi… Sumpah, tadi romantis banget. Nation-tan berkulit coklat itu meraih dan mengenggam tangan Nesia erat.

_"Tersenyumlah, senorita. Tersenyumlah dengan kebahagiaan. Karena menurutku, kamu paling cantik ketika tersenyum bahagia."_

Persis dengan perkataan Spain, wanita itu tersenyum bahagia dengan rona pink di kedua pipinya.

"Mucho gracias… Antonio…"

Spain tersenyum dan mencium lembut tangan Nesia, yang langsung disambut dengan pekikan dan cekikikan geli adik-adik perempuan Nesia.

_"OKAY! LANJUTKAN PERSTANYA!"_

* * *

><p>"Anusanatha?" bisik Nesia lembut malam-malam.<p>

Semua orang sudah tertidur nyenyak dikamarnya masing-masing. America dan Denmark tidur bareng Jaya. Spain dan South Korea tidur bareng Agung. Swiss dan Australia tidur dengan Rahmad. Prussia dan Prancis tidur bareng Nakula yang memakai ear plug untuk memblokir suara mengorok Prussia. Nairi tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Dia sendiri memakai daster putihnya yang mencapai lantai sehingga kalau berjalan ia menyeret ujung dasternya. Entah dari mana, angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya dan didepannya tiba-tiba muncul seorang remaja laki-laki berseragam Pramuka lengkap dengan kain tipis bewarna merah putih terikat di kepalanya. Dia tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"Lama tak jumpa…"

"Anusanatha… Ternyata benar kamu yang tadi sore…"

"Benar-benar tak kusangka! Bahwa gadis yang aku cintai seorang negara!"

"Anusanatha… Aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah. Memang kamu tidak akan bisa bersama manusia. Aku sendiri juga bodoh dan polos waktu itu."

"Aku…" Nesia tidak melanjutkan. Anusanatha tersenyum.

"Ketahuilah, hai Putri Malu… Aku tidak menyesal mencintaimu… Sekarang pun masih… Aku tulus mencintaimu… Aku tidak menyesal… Tidak menyesal…"

"Aku menyayangimu," bisik Nesia lirih.

"Aku tahu… Aku tahu… Tapi bukan sebagai laki-laki… Tidak apa-apa… Aku juga menyayangimu… Sebelum aku pergi… Aku punya satu permintaan…"

"Apakah itu?"

"Temukan pria baik, nikahi dia dan berbahagialah... Kau pantas mendapatkan itu..." Tubuh Anusanatha mulai lenyap menjadi berkas-berkas cahaya.

"Anusanatha!"

"Kau layak berbahagia, hai negaraku… Penuhi hatimu dengan cinta akan seorang pria, hai Putri Malu… Berbahagialah… Seruni…"

Anusanatha lenyap. Nesia berdiri dengan mulut terbuka ditengah koridor dan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

* * *

><p>Prussia sedang berjalan ke toilet ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang putih menabrakkan diri padanya sampai jatuh ke lantai. Di pikirannya langsung muncul kata hantu tapi melihat wajah Nesia dia langsung rileks.<p>

"Nesia?"

Albino tersebut menatapnya heran ketika wanita Melayu tersebut membenamkan wajahnya pada kaosnya dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

_"Maaf, Prussia-san… Biarkan aku begini dulu… Tolong…" _

Prussia menatapnya tidak mengerti setelah mendengar kata-kata Nesia diantara isak tangis. Tapi rasa herannya hilang melihat ekspresinya dan satu tangan Prussia langsung mengelus kepala Nesia dan satu tangannya menopang mereka berdua. Mata merahnya melihat ke luar jendela dan menatap bulan purnama yang bercahaya.

_"Menangislah sampai puas Nesia… Diriku yang AWESOME akan menunggu sampai kamu selesai menangis…"_

Cahaya bulan purnama menyinari mereka berdua, membuat kedua bayangan mereka menjadi satu, bagaikan dua insan yang mesra.

* * *

><p><strong>Jadi juga… 10.000 kata… Rekor… Hah… Saya tepar... Tapi sampai 8 chapter ini saya mengetik tentang lomba 17 Agustus dan ulang tahun Nesia… Rasanya seperti pertanda ya?<strong>

**Semoga scene di SMA Trunajaya memuaskan Reader. Saya bingung dan pusing tujuh keliling mau diapain scene satu ini.**

**NETHERLANDS dan AUSSIE MUNCUL! YEAH! Reader senang? Kemunculan mereka berdua akan diperbanyak di chapter mendatang! Tunggu ya!**

**Akhirnya Jogjakarta, Surakarta dan Maluku Utara muncul… Jogja itu tradisional jadinya buta teknologi dan gak bisa nyetir mobil atau naik motor. Tapi dia itu orangnya bijak dan kalem, sering mencela Jakarta yang menurutnya sudah terlalu 'barat' dan mulai melupakan jati diri sebagai orang Betawi dan Jawa tulen. Surakarta adalah yang termuda dari Trio Betawi. Dulu satu bagian dari kerajaan Mataram bersama dengan Jogja. Orangnya gak banyak ngomong dan cenderung cuek. Dia gak semodern Jakarta tapi ga setradisional Jogja. Lucunya, dia suka sekali makanan manis.**

**BTW, untuk State-tan Indonesia yang akan debut chapter depan, Reader mau Kembar Papua atau Kembar Bangka Belitung?**

**Anusanatha adalah murni OC saya. Dialah paman Cokro dan teman seperjuangan kakek Yono. Nanti dia akan muncul lagi kok. Flashback Nesia juga akan dilanjutkan di chapter lain. Jadi tolong sabar nungguin ya!**

**Reader puas dengan scene perayaan ulang tahun Nesia? Ini saya repot lho mikirinnya. Coklat salah satu daya tarik negara Swiss jadi disini saya bikin Swiss susah payah bikin kue coklat enak yang sesuai dengan selera Nesia walau dapur jadi hancur. Apa nasib dapur Nesia nanti Jaya yang ngurusin… Spain romantis bangetkan? Nyanyi lagu romantis buat ulang tahun seorang cewek? Salah satu impian terpendam saya tuh. Spain nyanyi dan main gitar buat saya. Haduh… Gak kuat!**

**Hadiah Nesia dati Negara ASEAN dan lain akan diberitahukan di chapter berikut**

**Dan adegan penutupnya ada sedikit PrussiaxNesia! Reader sekalian puas? Saya biasa saja sama Prussia jadi ga tahu mau digimanain.**

**[1] Spice Island atau itulah sebutan orang abad pertengahan zaman dulu kepada Indonesia. Maluku adalah satu-satunya penghasil cengkeh yang asli tumbuhan Indonesia. Jika Anda ingin tahu persebaran perdagangan rempah Indonesia, silahkan cek SILK ROAD. Dulu cengkeh diyakini sebagai obat yang sangat mujarab dan dapat menyembuhkan wabah penyakit zaman dulu. Sekilas info, Italy termasuk negara yang paling banyak mengkonsumsi cengkeh, karena pasta WAJIB pakai CENGKEH! Hal yang sama berlaku pada kari orang India. Banggakan jadi orang Indonesia! Nakula yang dulu menjadi orang penting dunia karena rempahnya, jadi punya gengsi tinggi. Nairi juga jadi agak tsundere gara-gara itu. Yang pasti keduanya orang baik walau pun judes.**

**[2] Nesia, Nakula dan Nairi memang populer banget zaman dulu. Mereka dilindungi oleh Cina, India dan negara Timur Tengah lainnya agar negara kulit putih tidak seenaknya mengeksploitasi tanah Indonesia. Dulu ada paham bahwa orang kulit putih adalah yang paling baik dan yang bukan kulit putih adalah bukan manusia dan sepatutnya tunduk pada kulit putih. Sangat kejam zaman dulu, sangat kejam. Jangan jadi rasis ya, reader terhormat.**

**[3] Para Nation-tan dan States-tan pasti hapal luar kepala budaya masing-masing dong. Jadi Nesia dan State-tan Indonesia jago nari tradisional dan mainin instrument tradisional masing-masing. Cuma Nesia yang nguasain semuanya karena dia Nation. Kadang Nesia dan Jaya tampil di Laboratorium Tari Indonesia dan State-tan lain juga tampil di daerah masing-masing. **

**[4] Indonesia memang terlihat sangat melarat dibandingkan dengan negara lain. Tapi militer kita keras banget sampai ada yang meninggalkan? America yang kuat banget gak sampai begitu.(Semoga yang meninggal karena senioritas dan sebagainya dalam militer Indonesia ini damai… Amin!)**

***I love you**

****No matter how long, I'll wait**

*****Until you love me back**

**Preview~**

**"Seruni? Kok kemarin gak masuk?"**

**"Nesia? Kamu bagaimana kenal almarhum pamanku?"**

**"Ser, personifikasi itu artinya apa sih?"**

**"Aussie-kun! Ngapain kamu main dalam-dalam di kebun?"**

**"Main sama harimaumu! Lucu!"**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for any typo!**

**Please Review!**

**NO FLAME!**

**Dan mari kita hargai dan doakan para pahlawan dan prajurit yang telah berjuang membela bangsa ini… Dulu mau pun sekarang… Jasa kalian akan membekas dalam hati kami...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth, typo

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati"_

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"HA-CIH!"

Semua orang di dapur menengok Nesia yang beru saja bersin. Nesia memasuki dapur dengan poncho melapisi badannya dan memijit-mijit keningnya. Tampaknya sakitnya mulai berulah lagi. Nesia melirik tempat cuci piring dan sakit kepalanya bertambah parah. Di wastafel terdapat banyak sekali piring, gelas, mangkok dan sendok garpu bekas pesta tadi malam.

"Kakak," Jogja segera menghampiri kakaknya. "Sakit Kakak kambuh lagi? Lebih baik hari ini tidak usah masuk sekolah dulu." Dia langsung menopang dan menuntun Nesia berjalan ke meja makan dan menggeser kursinya untuk duduk. Ketika dia duduk, Rahmad langsung menggeser segelas susu hangat padanya dan melanjutkan sarapannya berupa roti tawar diolesi mentega dan ditaburi sprinkles coklat.

"Kakak mau rotinya dibakar?" Nairi memanggil dari counter, sibuk mengolesi roti tawar dengan mentega.

"Dibakar." Nairi mengangguk dan memasukkan 2 potong roti ke dalam toaster. Nesia menghela napas dan bersandar ke kursinya. Kepalanya pusiiing sekali. Badannya panas sekali. Sepertinya dia memang harus istirahat dulu, tapi hari ini dia ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris dan presentasi sejarah soal NAM. Lalu dia harus menceritakan soal Anusanatha pada Cokro... Lalu mengurus Bad Touch Sextet plus Swiss plus Australia.

"Pagi, Kak," Jaya memasuki dapur dengan rambut acak-acakan disusul oleh Nakula. Jaya langsung ke counter dan membuat kopi. "Bang, mau kopi?" Nakula yang duduk disebelah Agung mengangguk sambil menguap lebar. "Kakak gapapa? Muka Kakak pucat." Begitu mendengar kata-kata Jaya, Nakula melirik Nesia dengan kecemasan sedikit terlihat di kedua bola matanya.

"...Aku mau mandi. Sekolah..." Nesia hendak berdiri tapi sepasang tangan yang hangat memegangi bahunya dari belakang dan menahannya di tempat.

"Tidak boleh, Nesia! Kamu terlihat pucat!" Nesia menengadah dan melihat sepasang alis mata tebal.

"Aussie-kun..."

Laki-laki dengan trademark band aid di hidungnya itu nyengir. "Selamat pagi, Nesia." Dengan iseng dia mencubit pipinya dan segera melepasnya sebelum Nesia sempat mencubit tangannya. Australia langsung duduk disebelah Nesia dan menuangkan teh untuk dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"...Oke..."

"Sangat tidak oke," Jaya langsung mengomentari sembari menuangkan kopi untuk Nakula. "Banyak berandal, sering tawuran, Kakak punya banyak fanboy," Dia geleng-geleng kepala. "Apalagi kalau senioritas berbicara... Kemarin aku dapat Request BlackBerry dari cewek gak dikenal, ternyata siswi kelas 3... Pasti Tari diancam!" Mulut Jaya mengangga lebar begitu kecurigaannya timbul. Di BlackBerrynya, cuma ada saudara-saudaranya, Kak Nesia, Pak Fauzi Bowo, America, Australia, Swiss dan Tari. Gak pernah tuh dia bagi-bagi PIN sama yang lainnya. "Haduh... Aku ke sekolah deh, nolongin Tari sekalian minta ijin Pak Cokro buat Kak Nesia." Setelah mengambil sepotong roti tawar yang telah diolesi Nutella, Jakarta keluar dari dapur.

"...Kak." Rahmad menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar kehadapan Nesia dan melanjutkan memakan rotinya yang ketiga, kali ini ditaburi sprinkles vanilla.

"Nesia?"

"Ya, Aussie-kun?"

"Kamu istirahat saja hari ini."

"Tapi..."

Dengan cepat Aussie menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Nesia.

"Tuhkan? Kamu panas banget."

"..." Nesia diam saja. Wajahnya merona karena jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Mata Aussie berkilat hangat sekali... Aussie menjauhkan wajahnya dan meraih gelas susu Nesia.

"Habiskan."

Nesia menurut lalu segera menghabiskan susu dan rotinya sebelum lari meninggalkan dapur.

"AKU TETAP MASUK SEKOLAH!"

* * *

><p>Mood Yono bisa dibilang jelek karena ternyata Seruni tidak masuk saat 17 Agustus. Buat apa dong dia bela-belain bangun pagi dan tidak mengel rambutnya! Sia-sia aja! (Bukannya dia mau mengolok-olok usaha para pahlawan) Yono menutupi wajah dengan tangan terlipat diatas meja. Gerard memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan cemas dan gemas. Dia sudah diberitahu kalau Seruni itu cinta pertama Yono tapi berdasarkan pengalaman, cinta pertama lebih banyak patah hati.<p>

"Yon, lo tahu gak kata orang soal cinta?"

"Apa?"

"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours. If don't, they were never yours to begin with."

"Dangdut banget, lo. Sok jago bahasa Inggris lagi."

"Yakelaaaah! Ni anak satu dinasehatin ga mo denger!" Gerard mengacak-acak rambut jambrik Yono. "Ini gue ngomong serius, Yon. Boleh aja lo enak-enak merasakan asyiknya beneran suka sama cewek tapi lo juga harus siap patah hati."

"Aaah! Tenang, Ger. Gue kalo serius bisa memesona seperti Casanova! Biarin aja Seruni jual mahal, gue harus kerja keras. Bukankah hasil kerja keras itu manis?"

"Zaman sekarang, malah pahit gara-gara pemerintah!"

"Lho, inikan tidak ada hubungannya dengan pemerintah?" Yono tertawa ringan.

Sayang sekali. Seruni itu seorang gadis yang punya sedikit banyak hubungan dengan pemerintah.

* * *

><p>Seruni memasuki ruangan kelas dengan jaket Aussie membungkus dirinya. Jaket Aussie itu asli made in Australia dan dirinya bisa mencium wangi laut dan tanah di jaket Aussie yang bewarna biru laut itu. Rasanya benar-benar kembali ke alam. Mungkin karena Aussie sendiri pecinta alam. Dia juga memakai masker agar yang lain tidak tertular demamnya tapi demam Nation-tan tidak mungkin menular ke manusia. Tari yang melihat sosok Seruni yang pucat pasi, langsung maklum kalau kemarin tidak masuk.<p>

Bel berbunyi pas setelah Seruni masuk kelas dan Pak Henry, guru bimbingan kounseling, memasuki ruangan kelas. Dia langsung membagikan data siswa yang semua orang harus isi.

"Nah, waktu kita sedikit. Langsung saja kerjakan. Semua harus terisi."

Dengan taat semua orang langsung mengerjakan. Seruni dengan cepat mengisi data siswa. Nama lengkap, nama panggilan, tempat/tanggal lahir, kebangsaan, tempat tinggal (yang tidak ada dalam peta), sekolah SD dan SMP (ditulis homeschool), golongan darah, hobi, hal yang dibenci. Yang dia kosongkan adalah nama biodata orangtua dan cita-citanya. Tidak mungkinkan dia tulis, menjadi seorang Nation-tan yang sehar walafiat dan bahagia? Bisa runyam urusannya. Dia tak pernah kepikiran untuk memilih pekerjaan selain menjadi Nation-tan. Tapi, bukankah dari awal Nation-tan tidak punya pilihan terhadap pemerintahan mereka?

"..." Seruni menaruh tangannya didadanya, seakan mendekap jantungnya. Dulu cita-citanya adalah merdeka. Setelah dia mendapat kemerdekaannya, dia tidak tahu dia ingin apa, kecuali melayani negaranya dan bosnya. Samar-samar dia ingat, dia punya cita-cita saat masih kecil... Cita-cita yang _asli._ Tapi apa? _'...Kebanyakan mikir, jadi pusing...' _pikir Seruni sambil memegang kepalanya yang makin sakit. _'Uh... Untung habis ini presentasi Sejarah lalu olahraga, aku ke UKS saja selama olahraga...' _

Untung pelajaran BK segera selesai dan Bu Nana memasuki riang kelas dengan riang. Matanya langsung tertuju pada Seruni dan semua orang yakin, grup Seruni maju paling pertama. "Seruni, kelompok kamu maju paling pertama ya!" Seruni, Tari, Wisnu dan Conan kompak menghela napas. Keempatnya maju kedepan dan memasang USB di laptop Conan dan memasang LCD.

"Selamat pagi, Bu dan teman-teman. Kelompok kami yang akan paling pertama memberi presentasi," Wisnu memulai pembukaan. "NAM adalah singkatan dari Non Alignment Alliance yang dibentuk oleh Presiden pertama Indonesia, Perdana Menteri pertama India, Presiden kedua Mesir, presiden pertama Ghana dan presiden Yugoslavia. NAM awalnya dibentuk untuk menghentikan Perang Dingin antara Uni Soviet dan Amerika tapi ketika perang itu berakhir, NAM menjadi sulit bergerak dan Yugoslavia dikeluarkan."

"Diantara anggota pendiri NAM, Indonesia memiliki hubungan yang relatif baik dengan keempatnya. India yang dulu telah menjalin hubungan dengan Indonesia sebelum penjajah datang. Mesir yang pertama mengakui kemerdekaan Indonesia. Ghana yang bisa dibilang 'saudara' Indonesia karena juga dijajah Belanda. Yugoslavia..." Wisnu menoleh ke Seruni untuk penjelasan.

"Nyaris gak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Er... Ya sudah kalau begitu. NAM memiliki 5 prinsip yaitu satu, saling menghormati intergritas tetorial dan kedaulatan. Dua, perjanjian non-agresi. Tiga, tidak meninvansi urusan dalam negeri negara lain. Empat, kesetaraan dan keuntungan bersama. Lima, menjaga perdamaian."

"Dimana semuanya sudah dilanggar," Seruni menambahkan dengan wajah datar. "Malaysia mencaplok wilayahku- wilayah Indonesia. Negara Asia Tengah masih gencatan senjata. America suka ikut campur urusan orang. Masih banyak orang rasis dan tukang tipu. Perang masih ada disemua negarakan? Walau bukan dalam bentuk senjata." Dia menghela napas. Malaysia yang selalu membuatnya repot, Irak dan yang lainnya masih bertengkar, America selalu yang mau tahu dan pemerintahnya yang tidak becus. Gadis personifikasi itu menghela napas lagi.

"Padahal NAM itu bagus sekali... Negara pendirinya baik semua..." Ya, semuanya baik. India adalah abang yang sangat baik dan lucu, selalu membuatnya tertawa dengan candaan dan tariannya. Mesir yang lembut, yang pertama mengakui dirinya dan memperlakukannya sangat baik. Ghana, walau pernah berperang melawannya tapi itu gara-gara Netherlands, mereka tetap 'saudara'.

"Seruni?"

Hah

"Maaf, saya jadi melantur... HA-CIH!" Dia segera mengeluarkan tisu dari sakunya. "Maaf, saya lagi flu."

"Nah, pertanyaan dari saya...," Bu Nana mengangkat tangan, "Apakah menurut kalian NAM tetap harus berjalan? Walau sekarang Amerika yang memegang kendali?"

Seruni terdiam. Alasan NAM dibentuk adalah karena Perang Dingin. Setelah Perang Dingin selesai dan Uni Soviet pecah, NAM kehilangan support dan dihentikan. Tapi dia tidak rela. NAM adalah satu-satunya tempat pelariannya ketika masa-masa gelap itu. Kepada abangnya India yang jenaka, kepada Egypt yang lembut, kepada Ghana yang perhatian. Di tengah masa itu, susah sekali percaya pada orang dan keberadaan mereka sedikit membuatnya tegar. Dan NAM adalah organsasi netral walau apa pun terjadi, karena itu sekarang banyak negara bergabung. Dimana lagi organisasi yang mengharuskan semua orang bersikap netral dan tidak terbawa emosi? Dimana semuanya damai?

Dengan tegas dia menatap Bu Nana, "Harus tetap berjalan, Bu. Sampai akhir zaman..."

* * *

><p>Kelas 12 semuanya hiruk pikuk, lantaran mereka penilaian drama Bahasa Indonesia. Daripada gurunya ousing menentukan kelompok, mending satu kelompok itu satu kelas. Tapi karena banya muridnya, diharapkan-diwajibkan dramanya gak main-main dan semua orang kebagian peran. Kelas 12 IPA-1 alias kelas Yono, mendapat undian untuk mementaskan drama tentang Pangeran Diponegoro. Dan lagi, dengan undian, Yono mendapat peran sebagai Jenderal De Kock, yang menangkap Pangeran Diponegoro.<p>

Ouch. Padahal dia pingin jadi yang pribumi tapi sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi keputusannya. Jadilah dia seorang Belanda. Rambutnya dicat pirang (non permanen), dia memakai kostum tentara Belanda dengan topi berbulu putih sebagai tanda pangkatnya tinggi. Lalu ditambahkan jenggot dan kumis (spidol). Jadilah dia seorang Jenderal De Kock dan asli, dia benar-benar mirip sama orang Belanda! (Mirip orang bule, setidaknya)

Drama kelasnya berakhir dengan lancar dengan ending Pangeran Diponegoro (Gerard) diseret pergi dengan rakyat pribumi berteriak-terak menuntut pangeran mereka dibebaskan. Pak Budi mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum pada mereka, tanda kalau mereka lulus. Satu kelas langsung bersorak sorai senang. Yono langsung melepas topinya, asli, gak enak banget dan berat. Dia tersenyum lega pada semua orang. Gerard menghampirinya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yon. Lo kan lagi hot-hotnya jadi orang bule, sana PDKT sama Seruni! Diakan demennya orang bule! Wong banyak banget temen bulenya dateng kemarin!"

Yono mikir sebentar, "Wah! Bener juga lo, Ger! Dia pasti kaget liat gue!"

"Yo-i~ Tapi kalo ditolak juga pas lo lagi keren kayak gini, berarti lo emang gak ada harapan, Yon."

"Hey! _Don't jinx me!"_

* * *

><p>Nesia menguap lebar. Sekarang kelasnya sedang pelajaran olahraga dan dia sudah mendapat ijin untuk tidak ikut olahraga dengan surat dokter (palsu, tentu saja). Dia sebenarnya mau-mau aja ikut olahraga tapi kalau ganti baju, luka-lukanya pasti kelihatan dan urusan jadi runyam. Sekarang dia bisa tidur siang di kelas mereka yang adem anyem dan tenang, gak seperti biasanya. Beralaskan tasnya dan diselimuti jaket Aussie yang nyaman, Nesia akan tertidur ketika...<p>

_PING_

"Aduh... Lagi enak-enaknya ada BBM masuk... Oh, dari Aussie-kun..."

_**Nesia! Gimana sekolah? ^0^**_

_**Oke2 aja. Lg olahraga tp aku gak ikut :p**_

_**Oh... Gara2 luka? Gapapa deh**_

_**Aussie-kun dan yg lain lg ngapain?**_

_**Aku gak tahu soal yang lain... Tp aku lg di kebunmu**_

_**Ngapain**_

_**Main sama harimaumu. Habisnya mereka lucu!**_

_**Ooooh**_

"Ser, kamu BBM sama siapa?"

"HIIIIIIE! TARI!" Seruni langsung menyembunyikan BBnya. Tari dan anak perempuan lainnya memandangnya aneh.

"Gak usah lebay gitu kali, Ser..." kata Tari tertawa kecil diikuti cewek-cewek lainnya. "Olahraga sudah selesai tapi cowok-cowok mau tinggal main bola, jadinya kami duluan ganti baju."

"O-Oh..."

Setelah itu, semua orang mulai sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Tari duduk di sebelah Seruni yang akan tidur lagi ketika dia membuka mulut.

"Ser, lo tahu gak arti personifikasi?"

Kantuk Seruni langsung hilang dan dia duduk tegak. "Tahu darimana kamu kata itu?"

"Dari Kak Jaya."

_'Jaya...!' _Seruni tersenyum manis pada Tari sementara dalam hati amarahnya berkobar-kobar. Awas saja anak satu itu! Sampai rumah akan dia hukum!

* * *

><p>Di kantor gubernur DKI Jakarta, Jaya merinding dangdut. <em>'Kok rasanya seperti ada orang berilmu tinggi yang mengecamku ya?'<em>

* * *

><p>"Nggak. Gue ga tahu artinya tapi gue yakin kata itu tidak terlalu penting." jawab Seruni manis pada Tari yang memandangnya heran. "Bang Jaya itu memang suka aneh-aneh, bikin kata yang tak ada di kamus~ Ahahahaha~"<p>

"Begitu?" Tari mengangguk-angguk.

KRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIING

"Wah! Pas banget istirahat!"

Dan pas saat itu juga, siswa-siswa memasuki kelas bersimbah keringat dan lumpur. Semuanya nyengir pada anak-anak perempuan yang jijik.

"IIIIIIH! JIJIK!"

"BAU! JANGAN KESINI!"

"MANDI SANA!"

"Gimana bisa mandi kalau ga ada shower?"

"Bukannya ada selang?" tunjuk Seruni pada karyawan yng sedang menyiram tanaman diluar dengan selang dari balik jendela.

"IYA! SANA KELUAR! JANGAN MASUK KALAU BELUM HILANG BAUNYA!"

"Kalau basah gimana! Kasihan dong yang nanti ngepel!"

"Kasihan kitanya yang harus nyium bau kayak gini! Salah kalian sendiri kotor-kotoran!"

Seruni mau tak mau sweat drop melihat kehebohan kelasnya walau agak terhibur juga sih. Yang seperti ini hanya dia lihat kalau lagi World Meeting. Bedanya, di ruangan ini bukan Nation-tan tapi pemuda-pemudinya.

_PING_

**_Nesia, ada emergency. Semua orang diharapkan ke Berlin sekarang. Ini bukan main-main. Sekarang kami OTW jemput kamu. Tunggu ya._**

Mata Seruni menyipit pada BBM Aussie. Ada apa gerangan?

_PING_

**_Nesia. Sesuatu yg sangat tdk AWESOME terjadi. Ada salah satu dari kita diserang. OLEH MANUSIA_**

Mata Seruni melebar. Siapa? Siapa yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan mereka?

_PING_

_**Nesia. Kamu bawa senjatakan? Ini untuk jaga-jaga. Stay put. Aku sedang mengambil rifleku. **_

Wanita Melayu itu menggigit bibir. Switzerland sampai membawa riflenya. Sesuatu yang benar-benar gawat pasti terjadi. Penyerangan terhadap Nation-tan? Siapa yang diserang? Yang pasti bukan Russia, pasti sudah babak belur.

_PING_

**_Nesia, ini Sing. Sudah dengar tentang penyerangan? India yang diserang. _**

_NYUT_

Dada Seruni langsung terasa sesak. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan mulai keringat dingin. Bang India... Bang India yang diserang? Abang India?

_FLASHBACK_

_"Abang! Bang! Ceritakan padaku lagi cerita tentang Ramayana!"_

_"Nehi Nehi~ Kan baru kemarin Abang ceritakan!"_

_"Kalau begitu tarikan! Tarikan!"_

_"Baiklah! Kamu juga menari ya!"_

_"Iya, Bang!"_

_"Sekarang namamu Indonesia ya... Bukan Indie lagi... Tapi kamu tetap maukan kupanggil Nusantara?"_

_"Nesia... Perang Dingin sudah mulai mengacaukan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita dirikan organisasi netral?"_

_"Nesia!"_

_"Nesia~"_

_"Nesia! Adikku! Selamat ulang tahun!"_

_"Nesia~ Abang benar-benar menyayangimu~"_

_FLASHBACK END_

Air mata mulai meleleh tapi Zamrud Nusantara itu menolak untuk membiarkan mereka jatuh dan segere menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya. Segera dia masukkan semua barang-barangnya dalam tasnya. "Tari. Gue pulang duluan! Abang gue kecelakaan!"

"Eh! Abang yang mana!"

Seruni tidak mendengarkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil mengenggam erat BBnya. Image India yang berdarah dan babak belur muncul dipikirannya. Dengan panik dia masukkan nomor Cokro.

"Pak! Sayangnya hari ini saya tidak bisa cerita pada Bapak soal Anusanatha! Ada keadaan darurat! Ada yang diserang!"

_"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu diserang!"_

"Ada teroris tahu tentang kami!"

KLIK

Seruni langsung memutuskan telepon dan berbelok ke sebuah lorong-

BRUK

"Hup!" Sepasang tangan menangkapnya sebelum dia jatuh ke lantai. Satu menahan punggung dan satu melingkar di pinggangnya. "Wah... Untung ketangkep! Ngapain buru-buru, Ser?" Suara yang sangat sedang tak ingin didengar Seruni sekarang justru didengarnya sekarang. "Ng? Ngapain bawa tas? Mau cabut?" Seruni tidak membuka mata dan menghela napas. "Wah? Jaketnya bagus tuh. Kebesaran tapi. Bukannya buat cowok?"

"Kak Yono. Saya harus-"

Wanita personifikasi itu tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya lantaran dia membuka mata dan melihat sebuah sosok yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Sosok yang telah merengut begitu banyak orang darinya. Begitu banyak pemudanya. Orang yang merebut Pangeran Diponegoro darinya. Orang yang telah menipu mereka semua. Orang yang mengakhiri Perang Jawa.

"J-Jenderal De Kock..."

"Oh?" Mata Yono berbinar. "Kamu tahu aku jadi apa? Ini buat drama Bahasa Indonesia? Buat Sejarah juga sih. Gimana? Gue kerenkan?"

Yono tidak menyadari kalau wajah Seruni sudah sangat pucat. Seruni menatapnya dengan ketakutan dan kebencian tercampur. Jenderal De Kock yang membentaknya waktu kecil... Jenderal De Kock yang tertawa menjijikan ketika berhasil menangkap Diponegoro dan keluarganya. Jenderal De Kock yang menyeringai licik padanya ketika mereka diasingkan ke Makassar... Jenderal De Kock yang membawanya kembali pada Netherlands...

Laki-laki yang sangat dia benci.

"Eh, temenin gue ke kantin dong-"

**PLAK**

Wajah Yono tertoleh dengan bekas bewarna merah menghiasi pipi kirinya. Matanya melebar ketika rasa sakit mulai menyebar dan semua suara teredam. Pelukannya dilepas secara paksa oleh Seruni dengan kukunya mencakar lengannya. Auw! Pasti berdarah!

"Apa-apaan-"

**PLAK**

Kali ini pipi kanan yang kena. Emosi Yono langsung terbakar lantaran adik kelasnya, cewek pula, berani menamparnya dua kali. Cowok jabrik itu hendak membentak Seruni ketika dia lihat gadis itu menangis.

"Ser?"

"Jangan sentuh!" Gadis itu langsung menjauh dengan air mata mengalir deras. "Jangan mendekat! Brengsek!" Seruni mengayun-ayukan tangannya, usaha agar menjauhkan Yono darinya. "Kamu mau menipuku lagi, ya!"

"Ser? Kamu gapapa? Ini gue, Yono!"

**PLAK**

Tamparan ketiga. Seruni langsung kabur, melewati Yono. Dirinya tidak mendengarkan bisikan-bisikan kaget orang-orang yang melihatnya menampar Yono. Dirinya tidak melihat orang-orang menatapnya tidak percaya. Dirinya tidak menghiraukan apa pun. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, segera ke tempat Bang India. Kakinya membawanya ke lapangan belakang dan dia dapat melihat sepeda motor merah kesayangan Jaya. Aussie yang mengendarai. Dia langsung turun begitu melihat Seruni berlari menghampirinya.

"Nesia!"

"Aussie-kun!"

Aussie langsung menyambar tangannya dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Nesia langsung menggenggam erat kemejanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bajunya. "Benarkah... Benarkah Bang India yang diserang?" Nesia mengangkat wajah penuh air mata. Aussie tidak tega tapi mengangguk. "BO-BOHONG!"

"Aku juga tidak percaya tapi kita harus ke Berlin sekarang. America dan lainnya sudah dalam perjalanan ke bandara. Kita akan naik private jetnya America. Semoga kita segera sampai dalam 10 jam. Ayo naik." Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Nesia langsung naik dan memeluk pinggang Aussie ketika personifikasi Negara Kangguru itu menyalakan mesin motor. Nesia menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung Aussie.

_'Punggung Aussie... Hangat...'_

"Nesia..."

"Aussie-kun..?"

"Kalau ini benar teroris yang tahu tentang keberadaan kita, aku ingin kau tinggal denganku untuk sementara."

Wajah Nesia memanas.

"Aussie-kun!"

"Aku ingin kamu aman. Takkan kubiarkan teroris lagi-lagi menyakitimu. Kalau mau, negara ASEAN lainnya juga ikut."

"...Nanti kita bicarakan, Aussie-kun. Kita ke Berlin dulu..."

_'Aussie-kun... Tinggal bareng dia... Rasanya seperti mimpi tapi... Kenapa aku senang sekali ya?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF! MAAF LAMA UPDATE! SAYA SIBUK BANGET! MOHON MAAFKAN SAYA!<strong>

**Saya juga selain sibuk dengan mencari universitas yang bagus, saya juga dapat writer block parah... Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya!**

**O-OH! Ada orang jahat yang tahu keberadaan Nation-tan dan sudah menyerang satu orang alias India! Nesia pasti shock berat! Abang India diserang! (Bukannya saya mengutuki negara India yang sebenarnya biar diserang)**

**Di chapter berikutnya, semuanya tentang Nation-tan, Nation-tan dan Nation-tan! Semua orang berkumpul di Berlin rumahnya Germany untuk membicarakan ancaman baru ini. Sebenarnya siapa orang-orang yang menyerang India ini? Teroriskah? Orang-orang pemerintahkah? Darimana mereka tahu jati diri Nation-tan? Mungkinkah akan ada orang lain yang akan ditargetkan?**

**Dan SEAGAMES AKAN SEGERA DIADAKAN! WALAU TIMNAS INDONESIA HARUS BERHADAPAN DENGAN SINGAPURA, MALAYSIA DLL, SAYA YAKIN MEREKA AKAN BERUSAHA MAKSIMAL UNTUK MENANG! DAN JANGAN LUPA ATLET LAINNYA UNTUK CABANG OLAHRAGA LAINNYA! **

**AYO INDONESIA! INI DI KANDANG SENDIRI JADI HARUS MENANG!**

**SAYA MENDUKUNGMU!**

**TOLONG TUNGGU CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA YA! MOHON SABAR DENGAN SAYA!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**SORRY KALAU ADA TYPO!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAME PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth, typo

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati"_

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Emergency Meeting<p>

Semua Nation-tan terguncang dengan berita India diserang oleh manusia. Tidak ada yang percaya kalau India diserang di wilayah Germany oleh MANUSIA, didepan mata sang Nation-tan Germany lagi. Kronologinya begini, India datang berkunjung ke Berlin untuk mendiskusikan soal pertukaran budaya dengan Germany. Ketika perundingan selesai, India berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor Germany dan dihampiri oleh orang-orang berpakaian polisi Jerman. Lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling, India ditembak dan diringkus. Germany yang mendengar tembakan langsung lari keluar gedung dan melihat India yan terluka dan pingsan sedang diseret polisi Jerman. Lantas Germany marah besar karena India terang-terangan memakai kartu ID untuk VVIP Visitor. Orang-orang itu seenaknya menjatuhkan India dan menembak kena, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat Germany marah besar. India langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan Germany langsung memeriksa daftar polisi yang bertugas. Masalahnya...

Tidak ada orang yang memenuhi deskripsi di daftar polisi atau militer Jerman dengan penyerang India. Bahkan, bukan warga negara Jerman. Yang paling penting, Germany mendapat sebuah SMS tepat setelah kejadian.

**_Wir werden wieder in die Welt von Ihrer Existenz zu erzählen  
>Bis dahin genießen Sie Ihren friedlich, geheimnisvolles Leben<br>Geben Sie diese auf Ihre Art_**

_Kami akan kembali untuk memberitahu dunia tentang keberadaanmu_

_Sampai saat itu tiba, nikmatilah kehidupanmu yang damai dan rahasia_

_Sampaikan juga pada kaummu_

Ini jelas-jelas kebocoran informasi tingkat tinggi. Gemany langsung mengirimkan pesan darurat pada semua Nation-tan Eropa untuk diforward ke Nation-tan lain dan berkumpul di Berlin ASAP untuk meeting. Tugas atau kerjaan ditinggalkan, bos yang lagi ngomel ditinggalkan. Semua on the way ke Berlin secepat mungkin dan dikumpulkan di Gegung Bundestag dimana pemerintahan Germany diadakan. Semua orang hiruk pikuk dalam ruang meeting. Bagaimana caranya manusia yang bukan Kepala Negara, kepala pemerintahan atau orang-orang paling eksekutif bisa tahu tentang mereka? Banyak teori-teori langsung terlempar kesana kemari.

Satu hal yang jelas, bukan Nation-tan atau State-tan yang membocorkan. Italy yang bodoh atau America yang besar mulut pun tahu betul betapa sensitifnya rahasia bersama ini. Prussia apa lagi.

Terlalu banyak tersangka. Keluarga bos, kepala pemerintahan, keluarga royalti, petinggi-petinggi militer, tokoh nasional, atlet nasional, kalau mau paling ekstrem, bekas tentara saat WW2 yang masih hidup atau orang-orang yang hidup di WW2 dan masih hidup. Itu pun kalau mereka tahu ada Nation-tan atau belum pikun-pikun amatemi keamanan, Sealand sampai dibawa oleh Sweden dan Finland agar tidak ditargetkan walau belum diakui.

Germany hendak memasuki ruangan ketika seorang wanita menabrakkan diri padanya dan membuat mereka terjatuh. "Wa? Indonesia!" Pria pecinta wurst itu langsung memerah wajahnya ketika Nesia mendekatkan wajahnya dengannya.

"_Germany-san! Benarkah Bang India yang diserang?" _Dibelakang mereka, Swiss, Aussie, America, South Korea, Denmark dan Bad Touch Trio tergopoh-gopoh menyusul Nesia. _"Germany-san!" _Mata Nesia berkaca-kaca.

_"...Ja... India diserang oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Sekarang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit..." _Nesia langsung berdiri dan berbalik pergi. Germany cepat-cepat mearik tangannya, _"Indonesia! Kita harus meeting dulu! Ini darurat sekali! Kamu bisa menjenguk India nanti!"_

_"Tapi Bang India membutuhkanku! Bagaimana kalau dia makin parah!"_

_"Keadaannya stabil walau lukanya agak berat. Lebih baik kita rapat dulu. Kamu tahu sendirikan betapa daruratnya hal ini?"_

_"..."_

_"Nesia-chan..." _kata France dengan nada membujuk.

Nesia menyerah. Germany melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu. Semua orang didalam langsung diam dan duduk. Suatu hal yang takkan terjadi kalau bukan dalam situasi tertentu. Germany dan rombongan Nesia langsung menduduki kursi kosong walau Germany tetap berdiri. Nesia duduk diapit Aussie dan Swiss. Mata biru Germany menatap semua orang dan wajahnya menjadi lebih serius dari yang biasanya.

_"Tak perlu kuberitahu lagi betapa sensitifnya rahasia kita ini tapi ada kebocoran oleh oknum tak dikenal," _Germany menatap Italy. Italy langsung menggeleng-geleng kepala, "_Aku tahu kalau kita saling curiga dengan yang lain tapi kali ini, mohon diingat kalau ada salah satu dari kita yang diserang oleh orang-orang ini, kita harus saling menjaga. Saya anjurkan untuk setiap negara untuk saling bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan orang-orang ini."_

**_BRAK_**

_"Yosh! Hero akan memimpin semua orang untuk meringkus penjahat ini! Bagaimana kalau kita buat markas rahasia di DC dan sekalian buat robot raksasa untuk senjata? Ah! Tentu saja yang jadi pilotnya aku, sang Hero! Kalian semua jadi backupku!" _America berdiri diatas meja dan berkacak pinggang sambil tersenyum lebar.

**_BRAK_**

_"Bloody git! Dari semua meeting dan situasi yang memungkinkan, kamu mau mulai omong kosong HERO sekarang? Kau harus ingat bahwa justru orangmu yang paling mungkin menjadi tersangka utama!"_

_"Enak saja! Orang-orangku bertaruh nyawa untuk mendamaikan Asia Tengah dan menjaga dunia dari komunisme!"_

_"Wah... Apakah perang di Asia Tengah sudah selesai, da? Masih berlanjut,da."_

_"Itu karena kalian tidak mendengarkanku, sang Hero!"_

**_BRAK _**

Kali ini Irak yang memukul meja.

_"Mendengarkanmu! Ada orang pemerintahmu yang justru mengambil keuntungan untuk korupsi dan berjualan senjata! Lalu apa yang terjadi? Tentaramu membunuh orang-orangku! Lebih baik kalau ak menjaga diriku sendiri!"_

_"Aku tak mungkin bisa memantau semua orang! Lagipula namanya juga perang pasti ada yang matikan!"_

_"Sudahlah semua... Ini sama sekali tidak indah... Bagaimana kalau Abang France berikan cinta? Honhonhon~"_

_"Aiyah! Jangan mendekat, aru! Jangan sentuh aku, aru!"_

_"Vee~ Bagaimana kalau kita makan pasta sekarang?"_

_"Kesesesese~ Biar Prussia-sama yang AWESOME ini yang akan memimpin kalian semua! Daripada maniak hero satu ini!"_

_"Aku memang Hero! Dan lebih baik kita makan burger sekarang!"_

_"Pasta dan burger berasal dariku, da-ze!"_

_"Ah... Aku setuju dan tidak setuju dengan America-san memimpin kita semua..."_

_"Japan! Yang tegas-"_

**_DOR_**

**_DOR_**

**_DOR_**

Semua orang langsung diam ketika 3 peluru mengenai meja didepan America, melewati kepada France dan nyaris mengenai Gilbird. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada Nesia yang telah berdiri dari kursinya dan memegang senapan angin Switz yang moncongnya mengeluarkan asap. Wajah Seruni dingin sekali tapi air mata menetes.

**DOR**

Kali ini Nesia menembak meja didepan Irak.

_"Salah satu dari kita... Anggota keluarga kita... Telah diserang... Dan beginikah cara kalian menanggapinya? Bang India sedang terluka dan lemah... Begini kalian bertingkah..."_

_"Nesia! Letakkan senjata itu! Nanti Hero-"_

**_DOR_**

Nesia menembak lagi. Peluru melewati kepala America yang langsung pucat.

_"Saat ini yang kita bicarakan bukan Hero... Bukan perang Asia Tengah... Bukan claim-claim... Bukan pasta... Bukan burger... Bukan cinta France..." _Nesia membidik sebuah kursi kosong diantara Pakistan dan Bangladesh. _"Tapi seorang laki-laki yang telah diserang dan sekarang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit... Kakak dari Pakistan... Kakak dari Bangladesh... Kakak dari Sri Lanka... Kakakku tersayang... Bang India... Ini sudah bukan urusan sendiri-sendiri tapi urusan semua orang di ruangan ini..."_

**_DOR_**

Nesia menembak kursi kosong itu.

**_"_**_Telah jatuh seorang saudara kita, teman kita, orang yang kita cintai... Bagiku ini sudah bukan soal rahasia Nation-tan lagi... Tapi sebuah keluarga besar yang diincar dan ingin dicerai beraikan oleh sekelompok jahanam... Kalau selama ini kita hanya menjaga diri sendiri dan sekutu... Kali ini... Kali ini saja... Jaga semua orang... Walau pun tidak sedarah, bekas musuh, bekas penjajah, bekas dijajah... Kali ini... Aku ingin kita semua akur... Sampai orang-orang ini ditangkap dan dilempar ke neraka..."_

**_DOR_**

Nesia menembak space antara bendera United Nations dan bendera Europe Union.

_"Persetan dengan negara... Akan kukejar semua sampah yang telah menyakiti abangku dan memastikan mereka menderita... Yang yakin bisa seorang diri menangkap orang-orang ini dan melindungi diri pada saat yang sama, silahkan keluar dari ruangan ini. Nanti akan mengganggu meeting. Lebih baik pergi dari sini daripada mencampuri usaha orang yang mau bekerjasama!"_

Hening.

Tak ada yang berani bicara setelah melihat sisi yandere Nesia yang akhirnya sedikit terbangun. Swiss dengan hati-hati mengambil senapan anginnya dari Nesia dan Aussie mendudukkannya kembali. Nesia diam seribu bahasa. Ditatapnya semua orang dengan nanar. Pakistan berdiri.

_"Apakah semua orang setuju untuk 100% bekerja sama dengan semua orang di ruangan ini tanpa komplain sedikit pun? Bila tidak, katakan sekarang."_

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya diam. Pakistan mengangguk.

_"Kalau begitu... Seperti kata Nesia-chan... Ini masalah bersama... Bukan sebagai masalah Nation-tan tapi masalah keluarga besar ini... Kakakku yang bodoh ini telah menjadi korban pertama... Jangan sampai ada korban lagi..." _Pakistan menggigit bibir. _"Kita akan tangkap semua jahanam ini dan buat mereka menyesal telah mencari tahu tentang kita..."_

Perkataan Pakistan disambut dengan ekspresi penuh tekad dari semua orang dan beberapa senyum sadistik. Satu dari Russia... Satu dari Prussia... Satu dari Scotland...

Satu dari Pakistan sendiri...

* * *

><p>Langkah-langkah yang diambil semua Nation-tan untuk mengantisipasi orang-orang misterius ini:<p>

1. Semua orang harus saling mengecek satu sama lain via telpon atau SMS dalam satu kawasan 4 jam sekali. Yang tidak merespon akan segera dikirimkan orang secepatnya.

2. Semua orang harus tinggal di rumah satu orang dalam satu kawasan (Untuk negara yang kekuatan militernya tidak memadai, diwajibkan tinggal dengan orang lain yang lebih kuat)

3. Tak boleh ada yang berpergian SENDIRIAN jika keluar rumah. Harus ada minimal satu orang yang menemani.

4. Nation-tan yang ditunjuk untuk menampung Nation-tan lain harus mengirim laporan mingguan kepada Germany dan America. State-tan wajib mengirim laporan mingguan kepada Nation-tannya masing-masing.

5. Setiap Nation-tan dan State-tan harus memantau semua orang di pemerintahannya, keluarganya dan semua yang keluar masuk kantor pemerintahan. Bos sendiri pun patut dicurigai.

6. Jika ada yang diserang, akan diadakan rapat darurat di Germany

7. Jika berhasil menemukan tersangka kuat, dimohon segera menghubungi negara tetangga atau siapa pun yang bisa diandalkan

8. Sebisa mungkin minimalkan jumlah manusia yang tahu akan hal ini. Berikan mereka pengamanan maksimum atau biarkan mereka tinggal bersama dengan Nation-tan yang bersangkutan

9. Yang melanggar akan dikenai sanksi dari Germany, Switzerland, Russia dan Indonesia. Silahkan Anda bayangkan sendiri sanksi seperti apa yang akan dikenai

10. JANGAN PERNAH LENGAH

* * *

><p>Nesia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Pakistan, Sri Lanka dan Bangladesh di Berlin untuk beberapa hari untuk menemani India. Switzerland kembali ke negaranya demi meningkatkan keamanan dirinya dan Liechtenstein, tapi kadang mengunjungi Germany untuk sekalian menjenguk India. Germany sendiri menampung Italy, Prussia, Austria dan Hungary. Sekarang dia sedang membujuk Switzerland agar dia dan Liechtenstein tinggal dengannya. Masih belum ada akhirnya.<p>

America kembali ke negaranya untuk menyelidiki kriminal-kriminal yang mungkin terlibat walau agak bias dengan lebih mencurigai Al-Qaeda dan tokoh Islam yang terlibat terorisme. Canada yang mengurusnya agar tidak terlalu bias.

Rusia menampung Ukraine, Belarus, Romania, Bulgaria dan Baltic Trio. Tampaknya Rusia yang paling giat memantau dan mencari tersangka, karena tidak tahan dengan Belarus yang makin niat menikahinya.

Korea Selatan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Cina bersama negara Asia Timur lainnya. Denmark kembali ke wilayah Skandinavia dan menampung Nordics dan Sealand. Spain pergi bersama semua negara Mediterranian lainnya untuk tinggal dengan Turkey. France dengan berat hati akan tinggal dengan England bersama adiknya Monaco. Negara Benelux juga akan tinggal dengan England. Aussie akan menampung New Zealand dan Wy tapi tetap tinggal untuk menemani Nesia. Negara Asia Tenggara setuju untuk tinggal dengan Nesia tapi karena yang bersangkutan masih di Germany, sementara mereka tinggal di rumah Thailand.

India tergolek lemah diatas kasur. Dirinya babak belur parah. Nesia sampai tidak tega melihatnya. Pakistan dan Bangladesh ikut menatapnya prihatin.

"Yo..."

"Bang India!"

India tersenyum lemah tapi matanya tetap bercahaya dengan jenaka. Nesia, Pakistan, Bangladesh dan Aussie spontan meghela napas lega.

_"Wah, Nesia-chan... Sebentar aja tidak bertemu kamu jadi secantik ini... Ah... Ada Pakistan dan Bangladesh juga ya? Wah, sampai ada Australia..."_

_"...Padahal babak belur begini... Abang benar-benar kuat..."_

_"Tentu saja! Akukan jauh lebih tua daripada Cina!"_

_"Jadi kamu mengaku lebih tua dari orang tua itu?" _Bangladesh menggoda India.

_"Hei! Tidak seperti cowok kecewekan itu! Aku jauh lebih macho dan lebih lentur!"_

_"Dan kamu suka membaca Kama Sutra [1]..." _kata Pakistan. Aussie dan Nesia langsung memerah wajahnya.

_"Kama Sutra bukan porno!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Setidaknya aku bukan kakek Kembar Italy!"_

_"Iya deh..."_

Satu ruangan tergelak dengan tawa.

_"Jadi apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?"_

_"Kami semua sepakat untuk tinggal di rumah satu orang di satu kawasan. Nation-tan ASEAN semua akan tinggal denganku. Nanti kalau Bang India sudah baikan, Abang bakal tinggal bareng dengan Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, Sri Lanka, Maladewa dan Bhutan."_

_"Oh..."_

Senyap

Pakistan membayangi India. "_Kakak... Walau pun kita tidak akur sekarang... Aku akan pastikan kita tangkap para keparat yang membuatmu seperti ini..."_

Bangladesh menghampiri India, _"Lihat saja, India! Aku akan membuat mereka menyesal berhadapan denganku yang jantan ini! [2]"_

Sri Lanka, satu-satunya hawa diantara Nation-tan Asia Selatan, menghampiri kakaknya, _"Abang! Aku yang akan merawatmu sampai!"_

_"Kalian..." _Mata India mulai berkaca-kaca. _"Kalau aku sudah sembuh, akan kubawa kalian ke Mumbai!"_

_"Ah! Gak mau! Kotor!"_

_"Banyak pria tak jantan disana!"_

_"Heh! Tempatmu juga kotor kali!"_

Nesia dan Aussie tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka.

* * *

><p>Nesia dan Aussie memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman lokal di Berlin. India sudah diperiksa dokter dan akan segera keluar rumah sakit dalam waktu satu minggu. Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan menikmati es krim yang dibelikan Aussie untuk masing-masing.<p>

"Akan ada banyak hal yang akan terjadi...," kata Aussie menikmati es krim vanillanya, "Firasatku mengatakan orang-orang ini akan cepat bergerak..."

"Entah kenapa aku juga merasa begitu... Kurasa setelah ini mereka mengincar negara bukan Asia..." bisik Nesia sambil menikmati es krim coklatnya. "Mungkin mereka memberitahu kita eksitensi mereka melalui negara yang tidak terlalu kuat atau berpengaruh dan dilanjutkan ke negara yang lebih berpengaruh untuk memberi dampak pada kita semua..."

...

"Bagaimana pun juga, kita harus bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk..." kata Aussie dengan serius, "Kamu tahukan apa itu kemungkinan terburuk?"

"Tentu saja."

_Kemungkinan terburuk adalah seluruh dunia mengetahui tentang keberadaan mereka._

_..._

"Kamu dapat hadiah ulang tahun apa dari ASEAN?"

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Lebih baik berpikir positif daripada mengawatirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi." kata Aussie sambil tersenyum lembut. Nesia menatapnya takjub sebelum tersenyum.

"Dari Thailand aku dapat boneka seperti Toto, gajahnya. Dari Philli-chan, aku dapat sarung tinju. Dari Vietnam, aku dapat jepitan rambut. Dari Brunei, aku dapat boneka orangutan. Dari Singapore aku dapat iPad. Dari Laos aku dapat _khaen_ (suling bambu tradisional Laos). Dari Kamboja, aku dapat lukisan Angkor Wat [3] bersebelahan dengan Candi Borobudur lalu ada kami berdua saling berpegangan tangan di lukisan itu. Dari Myanmar, aku dapat perhiasan. Dari Malaysia... Dari Malaysia aku dapat satu set batik sutra..."

"Oh? Batik?" Satu alis tebal Aussie naik saking takjubnya. "Bukannya dia dulu claim batik?"

"Memang tapi anak itukan tsundere..."

"Kamu benar-benar menyayanginya ya..?" Nesia langsung memerah wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Dia saudara kembarku satu-satunya! Tak mungkin aku benci dia!"

"Kalau aku?" tanya Aussie iseng. Wajah Nesia langsung memerah. Aussie langsung terkekeh. "Ahahaha! Sampai semerah tomat Spain! Artinya kamu sayang aku! Aku juga sayang kamu kok..."

_**DEG**_

Jantung Nesia langsung berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ini Aussie ngomongnya serius atau bercanda sih? Kalau iseng, awas saja nanti! Takkan Nesia kasih izin main ke pantainya!

Aussie tersenyum hangat padanya dan Nesia langsung lupa akan dongkolnya. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita pulang... Kamu juga tak bisa berlama-lama tidak masuk sekolahkan?"

"...iya..."

Aussie mengenggam tangan Nesia erat dan menariknya berdiri. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menelusuri jalan setapak taman Germany sembari menonton matahari tenggelam.

* * *

><p><em>CLING<em>

Sepasang kacamata bercahaya di bawah temaram lampu dan dua orang Melayu melihat keluar jendela pesawat. Keduanya mengernyit.

"Sing-kun? Malay-kun?" Phillipines memandang keduanya heran...

"Kenapa aku dapat firasat..." Malaysia memulai.

"Kalau ada seorang pecinta hewan buas didekat Nesia?" Singapore menyelesaikan.

"Oh? Maksud kalian Australia? Diakan dari dulu sudah suka Nesia," kata Brunei sambil membaca katalog souvenir pesawat.

**"AAAAAAPAAAAAAAAA!" **Singapore, Malaysia, Thailand, Phillipines, Kamboja, Laos dan Myanmar kompak berteriak, membuat semua orang di pesawat langsung menengok ke arah mereka.

"Kalian baru tahu sekarang?" tanya Vietnam takjub.

"Aus- Jett [4] yang pecinta koala dan kangguru itu?" Brunei mengangguk pada Sing.

"Jett yang gila outbound itu?" Vietnam mengangguk pada Phillipines.

"Jett Kirkland suka pada saudariku?" Brunei dan Vietnam mengangguk pada Malaysia.

**"TIDAAAAAAK! AWAK TIDAK MAU PAWANG HEWAN ITU JADI SAUDARA IPAR AWAAAAAK!"**

_"Pak! Maaf! Mohon tenang! Anda mengganggu penumpang lainnya!" _tegur sang pramugari cantik.

"Benar, ana! Ini sudah malam! Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai Bangkok, ana!"

"Bagaimana bisa tenang! Indon ditaksir oleh Austra-"

**DZIIIG**

Malaysia pingsan ditinju Phillipines.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>O-OH! Ada kriminal yang tahu soal keberadaan Nation-tan! Sekarang semua orang jadi waspada! Semua Nation-tan ASEAN akan tinggal di rumah Nesia! Wah, bakal rame nih! Kira-kira Pak Cokro dan famili akan diapakan ya karena kepala sekolah SMA Bakti satu ini tahu rahasia Nesia? Dan ada kemajuan dalam PDKT Yono dengan Nesia? Apa? Ada seorang lagi yang akhirnya mengetahui rahasia bersama ini?<strong>

**Mungkin setelah ini saya takkan update untuk sementara lantaran saya sibuk jadi mohon bersabar dengan saya!**

**[1] Kama Sutra adalah sebuah buku kuno dari India yang berisi teks Sanskrit mengenai hubungan seksual manusia yang ditulis oleh Vātsyāyana. Sebenarnya kama sutra ditulis sebagai pedoman untuk pedoman cara hidup yang damai dan menjunjung nilai, mendiskusikan kasih sayang, keluarga dan aspek lain dalam hidup manusia tapi banyak orang berpikir Kama Sutra itu porno karena sebagian isinya mengarah ke hubungan seksual.**

**[2] Sepertinya penting sekali untuk para lelaki Bangladesh untuk menunjukkan mereka jantan... Referensi stereotypes saya dari sini: Kalau salah, mohon salahkan yang buat di web ini, saya hanya memakai apa yang ada di web ini.**

**[3] Angkor Wat adalah sebuah candi dari Kamboja yang juga dianggap sebagai keajaiban dunia. Dibangun pada abad ke-12 oleh raja Suryavaman II.**

**[4] Salah satu nama yang disiapkan Himaruya Hidekaz untuk Australia. Saya lebih suka 'Jett' daripada 'Ralph,' 'Kyle,' dan 'Christian'**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Maaf kalau ada typos!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Murid Baru Itu Indonesia?**

Summary: Female Indonesia! Indonesia mendapat misi yang aneh dari bosnya… yaitu menjadi murid SMA! Alasannya agar pemerintah mendapat cara untuk meningkatkan kualitas pendidikan dalam negeri dengan menempatkan Nesia untuk memata-matai secara langsung kehidupan murid-murid dan guru di sekolah… Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau SMA itu selalu terlibat dalam tawuran, kakak kelas dan guru killer dan Nation-tan lain yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jam sekolah? Belum lagi adanya taksir-taksiran. Nesia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak SMA tapi masalahnya siswa kelas 3 yang paling populer sekaligus jagoan sekolah tertarik dengannya dan gencar melakukan PDKT. Padahal Nesia sudah sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan tugas sebagai Nation, sekarang harus mati-matian menjaga rahasianya sendiri sebagai Nation… TOLONG!

Notes: OCs

Warning: Female Indonesia, adegan kekerasan, adegan mesum oleh France, potty mouth, typo

Notice: Ini hanya fanfiction. Bila ada orang atau tempat atau kejadian yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku tapi OCs disini baru milikku.

"Berbicara Bahasa Indonesia"

_"Berbicara bahasa asing/Inggris"_

_'Berpikir dalam hati"_

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Kak Yono adalah siswa paling populer di SMA Bakti. Alasannya banyak dan bisa dipertanggung jawabkan.

Satu, dia siswa yang paling cakep di SMA ini, walau masih lebih cakep abang-abang Seruni. Yah, kalau mereka sih, cewek-cewek mafhum kalau Kak Yono kalah tampang. Tapi hanya cewek abnormal atau yang buta yang bilang Kak Yono itu biasa aja.

Kedua, dompetnya Yono itu selalu tebal alias banyak duit. Dia mengoleksi sepatu Adid*s, punya mobil BMW, selalu mentraktir gengnya.

Ketiga, otaknya encer walau perangainya bandel begitu. Ini yang bikin orang takjub dan heran, Yono itu daftar pelanggarannya itu paaaanjaaaang sekali, adalah satu laci khusus berisi filenya di kantor Pak Cokro. Tapi dia masuk IPS-1 dan selalu rangking 2. Rangking 1 selalu diembat Mimi yang memang katanya sudah ditawari beasiswa di universitas ternama di Negeri Paman Sam.

Keempat, setia kawan. Ada satu orang cabut, dia ikutan cabut. Ada yang sakit, dijengukin sambil dibawain makanan. Mau ada ujian, satu gengnya dia yang ngajarin. Kalau ada siswa/siswi digangguin anak sekolah lain? Dia yang pertama bertindak.

Kelima, dia itu typical bad boy. Berani, bandel, jago berantem. Benar-benar bikin Yono terlihat makin 'mewah' di mata cewek-cewek.

Kelima poin utama itulah yang mengukuhkan Yono sebagai siswa paling populer dan paling berkuasa di SMA Bakti ini. Dan siswi dengan posisi yang sama itu adalah Sylvia, tapi itu dulu. Dalam waktu satu bulan, posisi itu sepertinya akan berpindah tangan kepada seorang siswi baru yang membuat gempar satu sekolah bernama lengkap Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala kalau sudah naik kelas.

Satu, cewek satu ini cantiknya minta ampun. Cantik luar dalam. Bodinya juga bagus. Cowok mana yang gak pangling kalau melihat dia lagi lewat?

Dua, dia juga punya uang banyak. Kenapa? Keluarganya punya Range Rover dan dia pernah studi di Amerika. Gimana kansnya gak gede?

Tiga, otaknya juga encer tapi kalau sudah berhadapan dengan matematika, fisika dan kimia, dia mengibarkan bendera putih. Ketiga pelajaran itu selalu mendapat nilai 60 pas. Kurang satu angka lagi harus remidial. Ya sutralah kalau itu. Terlalu pintar juga bikin risih.

Keempat, dia itu lemah badannya sehingga tidak pernah ikut olahraga. Para cowok selalu gemas membantunya. Kalau disuruh membawakan buku-buku kamus yang berat dan banyak, cowok-cowok satu kelas langsung berebutan membawakan buku. Kalau yang paling ekstrem, saat lagi di tangga, ada yang jagain kalau terpeleset. Ini sangat mungkin terjadi karena anak tangga SMA Bakti itu curam.

Kelima, abang-abangnya yang cakep luar biasa. Semuanya jauh lebih cakep daripada Yono, ada pengalaman militer dan wataknya berbeda-beda, jadinya bisa milih. Jaya yang ramah dan jago naik motor, Agung yang santun dan seorang laki-laki Jawa tulen, Rahmad yang pendiam dan cool dan Nakula yang tipikal bad boy dan misterius. Jaya sudah pasti mempunyai pengagum paling banyak karena ramah dan keren. Kalau keluarganya ceweknya itu tradisional atau masih keras dengan tata krama, Agung akan menjadi calon menantu dambaan. Cewek yang demen cowok yang terang-terangan suka makanan manis (Ada yang memergoki Rahmad memborong semua permen pas 17 Agustus) atau always stay cool sudah pasti milih Rahmad. Dan yang terakhir, Nakula, itu hanya segelintir saja. Hanya mereka yang berani banget yang mau suka sama Nakula. Itu pun kelas 3 semua. Sayangnya semuanya susah didapat karena faktor umur dan jarak juga. Tapi no pain no gain right? Karena itu Seruni tidak pernah digencet oleh siswi kelas 11 dan 12 kecuali Sylvia, karena nanti larinya ke abang-abangnya. Masa belum PDKT sudah dibenci, gak enakkan? Cowok-cowok juga jadi agak susah PDKT karena kehadiran 4 orang ini dan kemungkinan akan bertambah 1 lagi dengan abang Seruni di Aceh. Ada pula Yono yang terang-terangan ngincer dia.

Kelima hal itu yang mengukuhkan Seruni sebagai the next queen of the school kalau sudah naik kelas. Dengan ini, semua orang maklum kalau ternyata kedua orang ini jadian karena persamaan level. Itu pun kalau Yono berhasil menembus pertahanan Seruni yang 'play hard to get'

Berita tentang Seruni menampar Yono itu telah tersebar bahkan sampai ke telinga guru-guru. Semua siswa maupun siswi dilema. Yang kakak kelas mau marah-marah untuk membela Yono mikir dua kali karena Seruni diback-up abang-abangnya dan yang kelas satu terbelah antara rasa puas karena kekesalan mereka sedikit terlampiaskan dan horror karena Seruni telah menampar siswa paling berkuasa. Guru-guru semuanya pusing dengan kelakuan siswi baru satu ini yang penuh kontradiksi. Taat peraturan tapi tawuran, rajin tapi sering tidak masuk, manis tapi berani adu mulut dengan guru (baru Pak Steven doang). Diam-diam, banyak guru perempuan yang berbaik hati kepadanya. Alasannya sudah jelas. Abang-abang Seruni yang tampan, kuat, mapan dan protektif pada saudara sudah pasti protektif kepada istri.

Conan memperhatikan Seruni yang sedang konsen dengan bukunya untuk mengejar ketinggalan sambil memikirkan semua hal itu. Dia menyukai Seruni tapi hanya sebatas teman. Entah dia yang menyadari atau ada yang lainnya, baginya Seruni itu adalah sebuah misteri yang berlapis-lapis. Dia tak pernah membicarakan orang tuanya, pengalamannya masa kanak-kanak, tak pernah membicarakan teman-teman asingnya, tak pernah mengundang siapa pun ke rumahnya, kenapa saudara-saudaranya bisa tersebar begitu jauh, apa pekerjaan abang-abangnya, tak pernah meminjamkan BlackBerry kecuali buat menelpon atau SMS, kalau tidak masuk suka lebih dari seminggu, kenapa tidak pernah ikut pelajaran olahraga, bagaimana dia tahu sejarah lebih banyak dan rinci daripada Bu Nana, bagaimana dia bisa berantem tapi dibilangnya sakit, kenapa dia memiliki nama keluarga yang berbeda dari saudara-saudaranya. Broken home muncul dalam kepalanya sebagai kemungkinan pertama tapi Conan merasa lebih dari itu.

"Nan," Tari mencoleknya. "Gue mau tanya sesuatu."

"Ya?"

"Lo tahu gak arti personifikasi? Cek kamus lo dong?"

"Personifikasi?" Conan menyambar kamusnya dan mulai membalik-balikkan halaman. Personifikasi artinya perwujudan. Perlambangan benda mati sebagai orang atau hewan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak… Kak Jaya ngomongin soal personifikasi waktu… culik."

"Oh…. Kenapa dia ngomongin itu?"

"Gue gak ingat. Gue cuman denger dia bisikin personifikasi. Thanks ya."

"Ya."

Personifikasi? Mata Conan menyipit. Instingnya mengatakan kata itu berhubungan dengan teman sekelasnya yang dirubungi misteri ini.

* * *

><p>Yono sedang bermalas-malasan dalam kelas. Selagi teman-teman sekelasnya pada ribut (maklum jam bebas), dia mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Tangannya bergerak sendiri dan tergambarlah Seruni versi chibi. Pikiran Yono kosong dan dia menggambar hati-hati disekelilingnya.<p>

Hati dan harga dirinya terluka saat dia ditampar Seruni. Cewek yang ditaksir, kelas 1 pula. Tapikan dia cuma pengen bawa dia ke kantin. Tak disangkanya dia akan histeris begitu. Mukanya pucat banget lagi. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti kalau berhadapan dengan Jaya apalagi Nakula?

Sekarang dia menggambar Jaya, Agung dan Rahmad. Kalau mereka tidak memakai baju yang sama, bisalah dibedain. Kalau PDKTnya ini ibarat game, Jaya dan lainnya itu adalah pelindung Seruni yang harus dia kalahkan agar bisa mendapatkan dambaan hatinya. Jaya tentu jadi lawan paling pertama karena Yono paling sering ketemunya dengan dia. Apalagi dia anak pertama dari kembar 3 jadi kalahkan dulu yang no.1 baru dua kembarannya. Kalau Jaya aja gak bisa dikalahin, gimana lawan yang lainnya apalagi Nakula. Yono merinding. Nakula, digambar seperti vampir, adalah musuh terberatnya. Sebagai yang tertua dan berkuasa, dia tentu akan menjadi dinding terakhir dalam quest PDKTnya. Sebenarnya Yono mau aja melawan Nakula dulu tapi badan, pikiran dan nurani menolak mentah-mentah. Yono menerima. Daripada nyawa melayang sebelum misi selesai. Lebih baik melawan Nakula diback-up si Kembar Tiga. Nah itu baru dia bisa sedikit merasa aman. Terus ada rumor kalau Seruni masih punya kakak perempuan. Semoga yang ini, minimal netral.

Remaja berambut jabrik ini tersadar. Bukan hanya abang-abangnya, Seruni sendiri yang nanti akan dilawannya. Pertahanan 'play hard to get' miliknya ditambah histeria mendadaknya kemarin itu plus rumor tentang keluarganya yang broken home, menyimpulkan kalau Seruni itu rapuh. Benar-benar rapuh. Yono terpekur dengan fakta baru ini. Menggunakan kartu 'Kakak kelas' dan kartu 'Siswa paling berkuasa' hanya akan membuatnya seorang oportunis dimata gadis satu ini. Senioritas memang membuatnya aman dari ancaman saingan di lingkungan sekolah tapi kartu itu benar-benar tidak bisa dipakai melawan Seruni. Selama Seruni menganggapnya sebagai kakak kelas, dia tidak akan menang.

Yono harus membuat posisinya menjadi 'bukan musuh' lalu 'teman' lalu 'pelindung yang selalu ada'. Sebenarnya yang terakhir ini tidak perlu tapi mengingat kerapuhan Seruni, posisi inilah yang mungkin dibutuhkannya walau ada abang-abangnya. Tapi masalah keluarga bisa sangat runyam dan dia butuh penghiburan diluar.

Kartu 'Tampan' tidak berguna karena setiap hari dia melihat wajah yang lebih cakep dirumahnya. Kartu 'Mapan' juga tidak bisa dipakai karena Seruni sendiri mapan… Modalnya hanya keuletan, kesabaran, kreativisitas dan kepekaan.

Yono akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Dia tahu dirinya harus menjadi apa agar PDKTnya sukses.

Seorang gentleman yang penuh kejutan.

* * *

><p>Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah pelajaran komputer dan kali ini pelajaran bebas karena gurunya sedang mengurusi kelas 3, jadinya semua orang bergembira main internet atau main game online. Conan sedikit bersyukur karena komputernya paling pojok dan teman-teman sekitarnya sedang sibuk main game online. Dibukanya internet dan dengan cepat dia ketikkkan 'PERSONIFICATION' Sambil menunggu loading, dia melirik Seruni yang duduknya masih satu deret tapi jauh. Gadis itu sedang serius mengetik sesuatu dikomputernya. Mata Conan kembali fokus kepada layar dan membaca cepat topik-topik yang ada. Kebanyakan hanya arti dan pertejamahan kecuali…<p>

**ARE THERE PERSONIFICATIONS AROUND US? Is it possible that personifications did exist? They might lived around us, in disguise. **

Conan terkesiap dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Setelah melirik kiri kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, dia mengklik link itu. Dia menggigit bibir.

**Living Walking Countries**

**They said if a person lived, his or her bloodline lived. Perhaps the same goes to countries. As long the natives are alive, the legacy of the said country exist. Like micro sized cells create a living thing, people create a nation. As long the people believes in his or her home country, the country lives on. Perhaps we are like those micro cells, creating one single human or in this case the personification of our country. Theories said as long as a country stands, it's personification lived on, even if it's more than centuries. Many people try to find and track people who are said immortal… Perhaps they are personification. They live in the shadows but always watching. They stays close to their ruler. Their bodies are the lands of their country. Their people's feeling is their feeling.**

Conan terkesiap. Wajahnya memucat. Segera ditutupnya web itu dan dia buka lagi web ketikkan Raden Ayu Seruni Nirmala dan muncul sebuah foto hitam putih. Dengan tangan gemetar dan keringat dingin, Conan menggerakkan kursor dan mengklik.

Foto itu adalah foto ketika sedang membacakan Proklamasi tapi dari sudut yang berbeda. Dari sudut ini, terlihat semua anggota PPKI berbaris mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Tapi diantara mereka… Bediri seorang gadis yang sangat cantik berpakaian kebaya. Gadis itu adalah…

Seruni

Wajahnya sama persis. Tidak ada yang beda. Dalam seperkian detik Conan menutup webnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Conan?" Sebuah tangan hinggap dibahunya.

"HIIIIIEEEEEE!" Conan melonjak dan jatuh dari kursinya. Satu kelas langsung tertawa. Seruni menatapnya dengan polos dan cemas.

"Kok kamu kaget begitu?" Wajah Conan langsung pias berhadapan dengan Seruni. Dia baru saja membongkar rahasia terbesar Seruni… Yaitu dia immortal! "Conan?"

"N-Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok! Gue oke-oke aja!"

"Benar?"

"Iya!" Conan mengangguk-angguk cepat sampai kacamatanya merosot. Gadis manis itu memandangnya sebentar sebelum berbalik pergi. Remaja berkacamata itu memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa, sekarang dia menyesal sekali sudah mencari tahu. Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa Seruni keluar kelas dan menelepon Nakula dan Nairi.

"Nakula, kamu jemput Conan. Nairi, kamu jemput Cokro. Kalian bawa mereka berdua ke rumah. Kenapa? Sepertinya kita ketahuan. Dan Nakula? Jangan diapa-apakan ya..."

KLIK

Seruni kembali memasukkan nomor dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, bos? Ada hal yang menarik nih~ Bisa datang ke rumah saya tidak sore ini?"

* * *

><p>Sepulang sekolah, Seruni, Tari dan Wisnu sudah berjalan keluar kelas dan menuju lapangan ketika Yono tiba-tiba muncul. Ketiganya langsung menegang dan berhenti. Wajah Seruni pucat pasi dan refleks melompat mundur. Yono tersenyum simpul dengan reaksi mereka bertiga terutama gadis yang satu ini. Entah masa lalu seperti apa yang membuatnya shock ketika melihatnya dengan rambut jabrik yang masih pirang (Catnya belum sepenuhnya luntur).<p>

"Hai," sapanya lembut, "Udah mau pulang?" Tari dan Wisnu mengangguk pelan sementara Seruni hanya memandang melewati Yono, wajahnya merana ingin segera mencapai lapangan. Yono menunduk mendekati Seruni yang lalu bersembunyi dibelakang Wisnu yang kelabakan. Dia minta perlindungan padanya dari Kak Yono? Gak mungkin! "Ser? Kamu udah gak kenapa-kenapa? Kemarin itu kamu histeris banget melihatku dicat pirang. Itu cuma gara-gara ada penilaian drama kok. Rambut gue mesti dicat. Nggak permanen kok. Nanti luntur sendiri. Ini sudah agak luntur makanya jangan ketakutan begitu."

"…af…"

"Apa?"

"Maaf, Kak. Saya waktu itu histeris," akhirnya Seruni mengangkat wajah walau masih pucat.

"Gapapa. Gapapa. Gue gak akan maksa lo cerita kenapa lo bisa histeris begitu tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Lo harus biarin gue nganter lo pulang ke rumah. Sekarang. Tenang, gak akan gue apa-apain tengah jalan!"

Tari dan Wisnu terperangah. Seruni mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tidak pernah, TIDAK PERNAH dalam 2 tahun lebih Kak Yono disini, dia yang menawari antar pulang. Yono tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Seruni memandang menilai dirinya. Sejujurnya, kata-kata ini refleks keluar dari mulutnya. Sesaat dia lupa, ada Jaya yang menjemput. Yah sudahlah. Tak ada salah mencoba. Toh salah dia juga sudah asal ngomong. Seruni pasti men-

"Ya udah deh. Kakak boleh anterin saya."

Menerima…

Mulut Tari dan Wisnu langsung mengangga lebar. Yono tersenyum cerah. Ternyata memang harus menjadi seorang gentleman untuk mendapat hati wanita satu ini. Dan tidak boleh berambut jabrik pirang.

"Yuk." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Seruni hanya memandang tangan yang terulur itu. Yono tersenyum tipis ketika menarik lagi tangannya. Sedikit-sedikit… Yang dia perlukan itu sabar... "Yuk." Dia mempersilakan dia jalan duluan lalu mengikutinya.

Tari, Wisnu dan beberapa orang di koridor shock. Akhirnya pertahanan Seruni mulai retak?

Di lapangan, menghiraukan orang-orang yang terpengarah, keduanya naik motor Yono dan pergi keluar pagar. Yono merasa sedikit kecewa karena Seruni tidak berpegangan padanya tapi maklum. Sudah untung dia menerima diantar pulang. Terus, bisa cari tahu rumahnya! Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

"Ser, rumah lo dimana?"

"Ntar saya tunjukkin jalannya…"

Wajah Conan pucat. Pucaaaaaat sekali. Lebih pucat daripada salju atau apa pun. Badannya terasa dingin dan jantungnya seperti mau copot. Bagaimana tidak? Ada Nakula didepannya. Padahal dia mau pulang lewat gerbang belakang… Ketemunya sama orang ini. Lengkap dengan sepatu boots militernya, jaketnya yang agak compang-camping seperi habis berantem dan… Apa itu pistol yang ada di celananya?

Oke. Resmi sudah. Nyawanya akan berakhir ditangan orang ini.

Apakah karena dia mengetahui karena Seruni itu personifikasi? Tunggu… Kalau Seruni itu personifikasi Indonesia, Jaya dan Nakula siapa dong?

"Eh… Ng… Kak Nakula ya…?" Conan berusaha ramah tapi wajahnya pasrah. Nakula hanya menatapnya. Conan tambah pasrah. "Please… Saya gakkan bilang siapa-siapa kalau Seruni itu personifikasi Indonesia… Suwer… Please lepasin saya…"

Mata Nakula menyipit.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apakan kau kok."

Conan megerjapkan mata.

"Tapi tahu darimana kau soal personifikasi?"

GLEK

Fatal sekali kesalahannya. Dia mengaku sendiri tahu kalau Seruni itu personifikasi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ah… Mungkin Nakula ingin mengingat nama orang yang akan dia bunuh…

"Reno… Reno Budiawan… Panggilannya Conan."

"Lantas karena nickname Conan itu, kamu belagak jadi detektif?"

Conan tidak menjawab.

"Kok diem?"

"Kak Nakula… Kalau ingin bunuh saya agar bungkam soal personifikasi, yang cepat dan kalau bisa, tidak menyakitkan."

"Kamu parno amat. Tidak akan kubunuh kok. Sebagai gantinya, akan kuberitahu suatu hal…"

Conan mendongak dan langsung tegang ketika Nakula mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum.

Tersenyum.

Bukan menyeringai, bukan senyum mengejek, bukan senyum mengasihani, bukan senyum dipaksakan tapi…

Senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

"Namaku Nakula…," Dia berhenti sebentar, "Aku adalah sang Pulau Rempah yang dijadikan legenda oleh orang-orang zaman pertengahan. Aku adalah kerajaan Ternate yang dulu yang terkuat. Aku adalah…" Senyumnya bertambah lebar.

"Provinsi Maluku."

Conan terkesiap. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Wajahnya pias. Akhirnya dia jatuh terjerembap. Kacamatanya jatuh. Nakula tetap tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku juga seorang personifikasi. Seorang State-tan lebih tepatnya. Aku melambangkan pulau Maluku. Jaya dan yang lainnya juga. Keluarga kami semuanya personifikasi negara ini. Yang tahu tentang kami hanya sesama personifikasi, bos kami, Presiden dan Gubernur dan dalam kasus Agung, Sultan Hemengkubuwono. Tahukan? Jogjakarta?"

"…."

"Wah, wah. Nakula. Semudah itu kau membicarakan hal ini di sekolahan?"

Conan menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang wanita yang berwajah mirip Nakula.

"Nairi."

"Lho, kamukan…"

"Pak Cokro?"

Conan asli kaget bukan main ketika Pak Cokro datang bersama Nairi. Ngapain kepala sekolahnya bersama Nairi yang sama-sama personifikasi karena kembaran Nakula?

"Pak Cokro dan Conan. Kita akan ke rumah kami."

* * *

><p>Perjalanan Yono dan Seruni berlangsung lancar. Tak ada macet, tak ada kecelakaan, tak ada apa pun. Keduanya tidak berbicara. Yono lantaran gak tahu apa yang ingin diomongin, Seruni lantaran gak ada yang ingin diomongin.<p>

"Berhenti sini, Kak." Seruni menunjuk sebuah persimpangan yang menuju sebuah jalan kecil yang rindang karena banyak pohon-pohon besar dan tinggi berjejer. Yono meminggirkan motornya. Seruni turun, disusul oleh Yono.

"Gak mau aku anterin sampai rumah?"

Seruni menggeleng, "Gak usah, Kak. Saya jalan sendiri. Makasih sudah anterin."

"Beneran nih? Aku mau aja nganterin kamu sampai rumah."

Seruni memandangnya, lama, sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatapnya telak di mata.

"Saya tidak akan pernah menyukai Kakak," katanya blak-blakan. Yono nyaris terhenyak. "Saya tidak bisa membalas perasaan Kakak sampai kapan pun. Karena itu, lepaskan saya."

Senyap. Tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar hanya suara angin sepoi-sepoi dan suara kicauan burung. Seruni terus menatap Yono telak dimata dengan ekspresi dingin. Tanpa dia sadari, Yono mencengkeram bahu gadis didepannya itu.

"…Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih sambil mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Seruni. "Apa karena aku ini kelas tiga dan jagoan sekolah..?"

"Bukan," Seruni menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu."

"Lalu karena apa?"

Seruni diam sebentar sebelum membuka mulut, "Karena… Karena saya tidak tega kepada Kakak. Saya tidak pantas untuk Kakak dan Kakak tidak pantas untuk saya."

"Kenapa tidak pantas?," suara Yono meninggi, "Apa karena kamu dilarang abang-abangmu?"

"Abang-abang saya tidak terlibat. Ini atas keputusan saya sendiri. Saya tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Kakak dan saya tidak mau. Yang Kakak rasakan sekarang juga hanya cinta monyet-"

"Bukan cinta monyet," Yono memotong, "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Yono mantap. "Kalau kau mau, aku akan berhenti tawuran, berhenti merokok, berhenti dugem. Semuanya akan kuhentikan."

Seruni tersenyum lemah, "Aku menyayangimu, Kak," katanya lembut. "Aku juga menyayangi Kak Gerard, Tari, Wisnu, Conan, Bu Nana, Pak Steven, Pak Cokro. Saya menyayangi kalian semua. Tiada hari tanpa saya tidak memikirkan kalian… Saya hidup demi kalian semua…," Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Yono.

"Kalau Kakak rela berubah demi saya… Maka berhentilah menyukai saya… Kalau perlu, anggap tidak pernah bertemu saya."

Yono menatap Seruni tidak percaya dan memperkuat cengkramannya pada bahunya. Satu tangannya menahan tangan Seruni yang menempel di pipinya. "Kenapa… kamu tak bisa menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?"

"Mungkin…" Seruni menunduk, "Mungkin karena aku sudah terlalu sering disakiti laki-laki…"

"Apa kamu di-abuse dirumah? Apa kamu-" suatu pikiran absurb memasuki pikirannya. "Apa abang-abangmu mengkasarimu?

Gadis Melayu itu tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Justru mereka berusaha melindungiku dari para pria itu. Hanya saja aku… Aku terlalu takut untuk benar-benar mencintai seorang pria…" Seruni kembali menatap Yono.

"Apa Kakak benar-benar mencintaiku sebagai perempuan?"

Yono terdiam. Cinta? Sebuah kata yang sungguh kuat. Dirinya yang masih remaja belum sepenuhnya memahami kata itu. Dia mencintai keluarganya, walau amburadul tapi apakah dirinya mencintai Seruni? Dia baru merasakan untuk pertama kali 'suka' sekarang ditanya soal 'cinta'.

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu...," jawabnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu, pergi dari sini atau awak yang buat kamu pergi dari sini!"

Keduanya menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang Seruni versi cowok berdiri tegak. Laki-laki itu memakai kaos oblong bergambarkan gedung kembar petronas dengan tulisan 'Malaysia Truly Asia' dengan warna merah terang, celana jeans panjang dan sandal gunung. Yono menaksir tingginya sama dengan Jaya tapi matanya lebih tajam dan dihias dengan kacamata. Rambutnya sama-sama ikal dan tebal. Badannya juga terlihat fit dan bidang. Sungguh laki-laki Melayu yang tampan. Seperti... Seperti cerminan Seruni sebagai laki-laki...

"Izal... [1]" bisik Seruni. "Sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Ya buat apa lagi, Ind-" Segera dia hentikan dirinya dari menggunakan kata 'Indon' "Kau lama pulang jadi awak cari kamu! Tahu-tahu kamu berduaan dengan laki-laki!" Izal melipat tangan didepan dadanya. "Yang lain khawatir sekali dengan kamu yang terlambat." Mata elangnya menatap tajam tangan Yono. "Lepaskan saudariku."

"Maafkan aku, Yono."

Setelah itu, Seruni berjalan meninggalkan Yono berdiri seorang diri. Setetes air mata meleleh ketika dia rasakan dadanya sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan sakit hati atas memorinya disakiti para penjajah dan PKI. Juga… Kerinduan pada seseorang…

Seseorang yang Seruni tidak tahu siapa...

Izal yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa berwajah muram.

* * *

><p><strong>Augh... Ini benar-benar rekor pribadi saya... Ada untungnya juga saya nyicil di sekolah...<strong>

**Jadi Conan yang mengetahui rahasia Nesia ini... Sesuai nicknamenya, dia memang curigaan... Di chapter berikutnya adalah tentang Conan bertemu dengan ASEAN 10 dan seseorang yang sudah sangat kita kenal... Dan Teguh akan muncul di chapter berikutnya dan seorang tokoh perempuan baru yang menjadi saingan Tari dan Nesia?**

**Jangan lupa juga semua anggota ASEAN plus Timor Leste yang akhirnya tinggal di rumah Nesia! Jangan lewatkan kehidupan mereka bersama-sama!**

**Dan reader yang menanyakan soal India, India itu laki-laki. Sekalian aja, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Nepal, Maladewa, Bhutan itu laki-laki. Sri Lanka cewek sendiri. **

**[1] Nama manusianya Malaysia, ini saya pilih random dari daftar nama Malaysia di web. Saya belum bikin nama panjang jadi maaf ya...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Sorry for any typos!**

**Please review!**

**NO FLAME!**


End file.
